Tempus Transferre
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: On this fifteenth birthday, nothing goes as planned. Harry is faced with an interesting dilemma, he has no memory and is back in time. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Time's Melody

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 1 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 6,583_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre. She wanted to see a story where Harry is actually Godric Gryffindor, instead of the all too common Salazar Slytherin. So you have been warned in regards to this particular story. Also, it is currently unknown, but there might be actual use to words in the native languages of the British Isles. This is still unknown, but I will likely make use of that from quite a bit of linguistics study in regards to the derivatives of Gaelic. And the title is Latin for Time shift.

Chapter 1: Time's Melody

Midnight of July thirty-first came at a slow pace to one young man. It was soon to be his fifteenth birthday, and yet he had spent the entire summer alone. None of his friends had really talked to him that summer. Anything they had given him was practically useless drivel on how their days went. All this young man, a young man with a lightening bolt scar, could do was sit around and stare at his white ceiling at Number Four Privet Drive. This boy's name was Harry Potter, and yet, he wouldn't be using that name for much longer.

As he lay on his bed, staring at one of many cracks in the ceiling, he heard a tapping on his bedroom window. He turned his head and looked at the slightly smudged window with the peeling paint. On the other side were a few Owls. The birds waited for Harry to open the window. Harry let out a sigh and sat up, climbing off of his bed. He moved to the window slowly and a bit sluggishly. He hadn't wanted to climb out of his bed, but the Owls would not go away unless he opened the window. There was also the fact that his own snowy owl was out there. He undid the brass latch and slid the window open. He had to quickly move out of the way, as one owl in particular came barging right into the room and almost knocked him over. He was not too fond of the idea of being knocked over.

He waited for the owls to all land on his bed before he removed their packages. The first owl that had arrived flew off the instant Harry took off a letter. He didn't recognize the handwriting, nor did he recognize exactly what it was. Whatever this letter was about, it struck him as odd. He shrugged and set it aside, taking the packages off of the other birds. His own owl flew to her perch and drank some water. The other two owls took some water as well before flying off. Harry watched them get through the window before letting out a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't mind the company; it was just that the company of most owls was not something many people found useful.

He shut his window and locked it before petting his pet. She had been his only companion this summer, minus when she was off hunting or taking letters to their recipients. This left Harry even more time to himself. He got use to the solitude and to allow him more time to reflect on his thoughts, he began to write in a notebook. He had found the empty notebook in Dudley's stuff and began to use it. The fat boy would not miss it, as he hated anything that looked like real work. It was quickly getting filled with all his thoughts. There were so many that swirled in his head that the pages were quickly disappearing.

He picked up a package with a familiar scrawl across it and smiled. This was from his dear Godfather, Sirius Black. He wondered what the man had gotten him and was looking forward to opening the brown wrapped package. None of his gifts were ever in any fancy wrapping, but he didn't mind. Pulling the brown packaging paper, he found a book. He raised an eyebrow and opened it, a piece of parchment falling out and fluttering onto his bed. He picked up the piece of parchment and smiled at the words he read.

_Harry,_

_You told me that you've been doing a lot of writing recently, trying to straighten out your thoughts, well I decided to help. I don't know how much of what you've been using for writing has filled, but I thought that maybe you could use a new book. So here's a journal. I found it in some of my old stuff. I know I had bought it a long time ago, but never got around to using it. Enjoy it Harry._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Harry set the letter down and flipped through the many blank pages. He knew he would like this. He wondered how long it would take to fill up. He had been in an almost frenzy when it came to writing recently. He held onto the journal as he ripped off the paper from the other gift. He smiled at what it was. Inside was a beautiful leather wand holster. It was the kind that strapped onto the arm, and Harry appreciated it. He looked at who it was from and saw that it had come from Hermione. Only she could have thought to given him such a gift. He hadn't gone anywhere without his wand recently, so it made it all the more special for her to give him a way to keep it on him, without sticking it in his pocket.

He briefly set the journal down and strapped on the wand holster. The magic adjusted it to fit him perfectly and he slipped his wand into the holder. He had seen many wizards place their wands in there, and it seemed to allow for a quicker draw. This was something knew would be advantageous. He picked the journal up again. He wanted to keep that close. He opened his other gifts with one hand, not many of them useful. He had received candy, some Quidditch books and relatively nothing fancy. He knew that the two items he did receive were quite useful. Otherwise, nothing else held much interest. He then turned his attention to the letter that he had placed on his nightstand.

There was nothing remarkable about the envelope. There wasn't even anything written other than his name. Whoever had sent it might not be trusted. He was cautious in reaching out, hoping that nothing would happen. His hands touched the letter, nothing strange happening. He held his journal against his chest and opened the letter, his eyes never leaving his name. He reached in to pull out the letter that should be in the envelope. He met with empty space. His curious nature got in the way and he tilted the envelope to look inside. There was nothing inside, yet before he could even register what was happening, a bright flash of light flew out of the letter sheath and enveloped him in its scarlet depths.

Harry stood in there, freaking out. Someone had cast a spell on him. His journal was clenched tightly against his chest and the envelope dropped from his hand. The paper fluttered down as Harry's vision began to go black. The fuzziness was settling in, but before he even knew what was happening, his world just disappeared into a sea of blackness.

The scarlet light disappeared, taking Harry with it. All that was left was the paper with his name on it. The yellowish parchment just lay on the floor with the name _Harry Potter _scrawled in violet ink. Nobody would know what happened. Nor would anybody know about the fact that people were coming for Harry in two days time. These people found the abandoned room, only Hedwig and Harry's things there. Everything else was absent of the young fifteen-year-old that should have been there. All that stood out strangely was the parchment envelope.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Three people stood above a young man. The young man had messy black hair and an unusual bronzed complexion. Most of the people in the area were either pale, or were heavily tanned, but those people were generally peasants. In fact, the clothes that this person wore made him look like he was in his under garments to the people standing above him. One of the people happened to be a tall man with long red hair. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck by a piece of leather. His eyes were a piercing blue, but they held a very slight twinkle to them. He had no facial hair, which was unusual in the time period.

His clothes were quite typical of the period, at least typical of a noble man. These weren't the typical clothes of the noblemen that many English students learned about, but they showed his rank regardless. He wore a cloak that was thrown back over one shoulder. The cloak was made of animal fur. The odd thing about the cloak was that the animal fur was white. There were hints of gray and black as well, proving that this was the natural colour of the animal and not bleached to that colour. Around the edge of the cloak was a line of black fur as well. The clasp in the front of was made into the shape of a snake, a shining silver that was obviously well taken care of.

His tunic fell to a few inches above his knees. The colour was that of a soft blue, almost a perfect match to his eyes. The cuffs of the shirt had the exact same black fur as the lining trimming of the cloak. Around his waist was a belt made of leather, a black leather. The belt looked well taken care of, just like the rest of this man's appearance. He had a sword sheath attached to the side of his belt, made of the same black leather as his belt. There were decorations of silver snakes along the sheath. The sword itself had a brown leather handle with decorations in bronze. It brought a nice contrast to his black and silver theme. His leggings were also in a neutral brown colour, leather straps wrapping from just under his knees to keep them closed. What finished off the outfit was a pair of black boots, made of a material that wasn't exactly recognizable to the everyday person.

He reached out lightly and touched the side of the person, ignoring the sound that came from one of his female companions. The young man however, did not appear to wake up. He just lay there in his strange undergarments, which were a pair of pants and a shirt, oblivious to the world. His arms were still wrapped around his chest tightly. A book was being held there tightly, not letting go of the blank surface. The one man looked at the other, scowling darkly, making his blue eyes darken. He turned his head to the two women next to him.

One of the women had the appearance of a lady, her entire demeanour spoke of her status. Her hair fell into the proper hairstyle. A brown net covered her hair, pulling it back into a bun. She had a decent size chest and wide hips, something every man looked for in a woman. She wore a fine cloak made of fur that had been dyed to fall in a soft yellow colour. The edging of the cloak was a strip of white cloth. She wore a long dress that was held around her figure with a long belt made of many pieces of woven thread. The colour was of the same yellow dye as the cloak. Her dress itself had been done in the colour of a fine yellow. She held the stature of a woman that was married, the veil at the top of her head said just as much. Her feet could not be seen as the dress went all the way to the ground. Yet it was her eyes that were a remarkable brown that had a shining quality of motherhood to them. They matched the brown of her hair.

The other woman was a bit more different. She also had the actions and mannerisms of a lady. The only difference was her attire. She was dressed in the attire of a nun. Yet, she did not live in a convent like she should have. Her attire was strictly black. Her head covered with the traditional wrap and habit, yet a few wisps of blonde hair could be seen, having escaped the strict hold they were under. Her eyes were a soft green, a stark contrast against the black of her outfit. The woman had the appearance of one that had bared young before; her figure could be seen in the nuns outfit. Like her other feminine counterpart, her feet could not be seen, but the one contrast against her whole outfit was the strip of white the lined her cloak. She had left the convent, that much was sure. Yet, it was somewhat confusing as to why she was there. Her only jewellery was a single gold cross that hung around her neck and came to a stop right below her rib cage. She too had her eyes intently watching the young man.

The man shook his head at his companions and a piece of wood from out of his tunic sleeve and pointed it at the youth. He could not believe he was about to do this, but they needed answers. He quickly whispered something out of his breath and a soft blue light left the wood, now identified as a wand, and hit the youth. The boy's eyes flew open and he blinked several times. He looked around with his vivid green eyes. Confusion reigned in the depths of those eyes. For some reason, he couldn't figure out why he was lying on the ground, staring up at three unfamiliar people. He looked at them each in turn, curious as to what was happening. He didn't know what to think and everything was confusing him.

He felt terrified for some reason. One of the people spoke, and yet he couldn't understand what the person had said. He stared at them in confusion, not knowing what was going on. He chose to sit up and take in his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to him; it was almost an instantaneous thought that told him that he didn't know anything about himself either. He was freaking out now. He turned around and faced the three people, his eyes incredibly wide. He looked at them with those scared eyes that spoke of confusion, and yet a sense of blankness.

The woman in the nun's outfit turned to the others and began speaking to them in words that the other man did not understand. The two listened to her, taking what she said to memory. All the boy could do was sit there and watch them. The three talked with words that were unfamiliar to the boy. He concentrated. He wanted to understand them; he desperately wanted to know what they were saying. He couldn't put up with being unable to understand their strange language. Something told him that he couldn't speak it, but he wanted to. He focused on them. One of them made a gesture towards him, the man. He knew they were speaking about him, but that was it. He looked down at the book that was being held in his chest and he knew that he wouldn't be able to understand any other way. He looked back at the people. He just watched curiously.

It was almost instantaneous, all his concentration, and not that he was aware of it, magic worked. It was desperate. He was in a situation that wasn't helping him. He wasn't able to figure out what was happening, and in such a situation, his magic began to compensate for his lack of understanding, for the time being. His mind seemed to begin clicking, their words being shared to him, making sense. It was as if those words were not foreign to him like they had been moments earlier. It felt to him like he had known the language his whole life, but it wasn't natural, he knew that.

"There is no way that we can keep him," the man said. The boy couldn't believe he understood that, when it sounded like gibberish earlier. "He has no idea what we're saying, and he seems to be in his undergarments. What do you expect us to do? He is a child." The man turned and looked at the boy with a strange look in his eyes. The man frowned at the look of dawning fell onto the younger man's face. He realized quickly, using his cunning mind, that the man could understand them after all. He waved his hand, cutting off all conversation with the others.

He turned and faced the younger man completely. He still looked scared, but he at least seemed to have some intelligence in his eyes and knew what they were saying. He looked at them in a bit of terror, waiting to see what would happen. "What is your name?" the stern man asked.

The younger one looked at him with wide green eyes. He just stared. He had no idea how to respond. "I...I..." He stopped. What was his name? Who was he? He couldn't recall any of that, and yet he knew there was knowledge flying through his mind of things he did know. He knew that the stick the man held was a wand and that witches and wizards could use them to cast spells. He knew these, he could list the spells he knew right off the top of his head, yet he had no idea who he was, nor did he have an idea how he knew these things or where he had come from.

The woman with the brown hair chuckled. "My dear Salazar, you're scaring the young lad." She then turned her eyes fully onto the other man and gave him a motherly smile. "I'm sorry about Salazar here. The pour man seems to have lost all sense of his mind. Can you tell us what happened to you? We found you unconscious and in your undergarments." The boy looked at himself and saw that he was in his pyjamas, not that he thought of them at that moment. The woman had called them undergarments. That had to mean they were exactly as she said. It was curious as to why he would be wearing nothing but underclothes. He looked back at the three people; they were waiting for an answer.

"I...I...I don't know," he admitted timidly. The brown haired woman gave him a soft smile. She then looked at the man and shook her head. The man scowled and kept his blue eyes on the younger man. He didn't trust him; he also didn't know what to make of this man. The person looked so timid and scared that it was pathetic, and yet there was something radiating off of him that was proof that he was quite powerful. The power that was being emitted by the younger lad proved that.

He then looked over at his fellow people. "Helga, we have to be careful. We cannot trust people with no qualms about what is happening. We have to be careful; otherwise we'll find ourselves in a series of problems that we might have been able to avoid." The brown haired woman looked at him, responding to the name of Helga. She frowned at Salazar, the only man there with a name, and shook her head in response to his statement.

The other woman let a soft sigh escape her lips. "It has gotten quite chilly out, we should make our way into the castle, let's bring our lost gryffin with us." The young man looked at her as she said the word gryffin. It did sound a bit familiar, but he wasn't too sure as to exactly what it meant. It was weird to have something that sounded recognizable, but not figure out what it was. Salazar only grumbled as he walked over to the unnamed man.

The man sat still and was instantly hauled to his feet quite roughly by Salazar. He winced at the tight hold on his arm. It felt like it would definitely be bruised when the hand let go of his arm. Salazar dragged him over to the two women, not caring if he was rough with the boy. "Let's get this over with, the quicker we reach the doors, the better." There it was again, another familiar sound that made him wonder what it was.

Gryffin and doors, it didn't sound completely right, but it sounded so familiar, like it was something he should know. His brain mulled over it. The sound that was so familiar kept on striking him in a way he had no particular sense why. He was dragged to the doors of the school, his mind still trying to figure out something that was vaguely familiar. Gryffin door, that sounded almost like a door for gryffins, and yet it sounded like it belonged to him somehow. He was still being led; his mind so entrenched in its thoughts that he didn't notice certain things, almost.

"Gryffin door," he muttered to himself. Salazar heard the mutter and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The boy looked at him. "Gryffin door sounds familiar." Salazar looked at the other two with curiosity on his face.

Helga looked at him. "Is that your name? Gryffin door?" She figured that might be why it sounds familiar. The boy looked at her with something dawning on his face. The sound that escaped his closed lips said more than most people would have ever thought. He looked between the three of them, not recognizing any of them. He just stared and then looked down at the book in his arms.

"Gryffindor," he said. "Is that my name? It sounds right." He didn't seem to think that it might not be, but it was the only thing that could work in any way. He clutched his book even more tightly to himself and continued to keep it close to him. It felt important, and he wanted anything important to stay with him. He hoped that whatever it was would be kind and figure something out for him. It had to be his name; he was convinced that it was.

The unknown woman smiled. "Gryffindor, how unusual a name. I take it you're not from around here. Can you recall anything else? I'm quite certain that Gryffindor cannot be your first name." The man that was now calling himself Gryffindor shook his head. He couldn't recall anything else. He had only come across that by a major fluke and his brain stringing it together. It had to be his name, that was all he could say. It was too familiar for it not to be.

Salazar pushed the doors to the large, overshadowing castle open with a resounding bang. "Rowena, do not encourage the boy. Gryffindor is hardly a name. Then again, with the state of his undergarments, I shouldn't be too surprised. By the might of God it is ridiculous what we see today." There it was again, that thought in the back of his head that said something familiar to him. God, but half of it was missing. There was something that he didn't know. Maybe it was part of his first name. She was right, Gryffindor didn't sound like it belonged at the beginning of a name.

Salazar gave out a hiss at the woman. Rowena only smiled at him, adjusting her cloak to sit better on her shoulders. Helga gave a soft chuckle in response and smiled at the two. "Salazar, be kind. Rowena is trying to find some way of making the dear lad remember. Can you remember how old you are?" she asked. He had to stop and think about it. Something floated into the forefront of his mind. He wondered how those two things seemed to still be in his mind, when he couldn't remember who he was or his life. He didn't understand that. He looked at Helga again, trying to return her smile, but had trouble with Salazar holding him as tightly as he was.

"I'm fifteen," he said. "And I remember something about July thirty-first...I think that's my birthday, that seems correct to my mind." He looked at the three older people. Salazar's jaw was set at the pronouncement that he was only fifteen. The other two women just gave him a reassuring smile. He looked down again. Now that the thought was out of his mind, it went back over pondering why god sounded like it belonged somehow. He wanted the answer to that question to just come out to him. This was unlikely to happen.

The four people stood in the Entrance Hall to the grand castle. The younger man stared in brilliant awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing around him. This was something he hadn't expected to ever seen. He saw the grand building and knew that it had to be positively huge. He looked at the others. Suddenly two children ran by, looking only a little younger than him. He watched them run off. "Get back here Rick!" The first child laughed and took stairs that led down into the underbelly of the castle. The other child just followed him.

Another click that seemed to fit in with the first part of god and it was Rick. The boy's brain was running in over time now. He knew that they combined and his mind quickly did so. It went a lot faster than when he first thought over the whole process of Gryffindor, but he knew it quite well. "Godric," he said. "Godric Gryffindor, that has to be my name, it sounds right." The three adults looked at him, Salazar with a raised eyebrow. He looked at them. He scowled darkly at the sound of the name. That sounded quite ridiculous to him.

Salazar's scowl deepened. "Godric Gryffindor? That sounds like the worst name in the world. Your family had to have been delusional." The boy, now known as Godric, scowled darkly at him. He happened to react without thinking and kicked Salazar in the knee. The man winced in reaction. He held onto his knee and glared at the younger boy. At least it got him to finally let go of the younger man. Godric reacted and stepped backwards as quickly as possible and had his wand drawn, the other hand still clutching his book. He had no idea how he acted so instinctually, but there he was with a wand in hand, ready to react at the moment that Salazar tried anything. The older man however just glared at Godric and rubbed his knee.

Rowena chuckled from behind Godric. "You did deserve that one Salazar. Many people don't take well to someone insulting their relatives, no matter if they remember them or not. So it was quite a bad idea on your part." Salazar just hissed at her. Something in the back of Godric's mind told him that he should have understood it, but he didn't. He didn't know how he could even do that.

Helga shook her head and gently set a hand on Godric's arm. "Calm down, Salazar shall not hurt you. You startled him; nobody has ever kicked him in the knee before." Godric just looked at the lady and nodded a very slight bit. She gave another smile to the younger man and proceeded to look over at Salazar, who had finally stopped whining about his knee. Salazar glared at Helga, only receiving a smile from her. The man then looked over at Godric. The boy didn't seem to be very strong, but he was quite powerful it seemed, in more than just magic.

Salazar watched the young man with a gleam in his eye. There is a slight twinkle there that seems to say that he sees quite a bit of promise in this young man. For someone that seemed to be completely out of his depth, no memory can do that, he had a sense about him that told him there was more than meets the eye. He liked that idea quite a bit. This told him that something was worth dealing with. He wondered if there would be a way to take this young man under his wing. He got the feeling that he might be able to.

Rowena looked over Harry and then at Salazar once again. "He really should be dressed properly. I'm quite certain that we can count on you to find something for him to wear Salazar." The man looked at her and began to open his mouth and say something, but Rowena had already turned and taken Helga with her. Salazar glared at the backs of the two women and sighed. He then looked at Godric and shook his head. He knew he would have to do something about that. He also knew that none of his clothes would fit him. This instantly told him that he would have to shrink them to fit the fifteen year old. As far as Salazar could tell, this poor boy had likely been malnourished. He knew that a boy of his age should be much taller than he was.

Salazar scowled again and gestured for Godric to follow him. He took a few steps, but didn't hear the rustle of fabric behind him that stated the younger man was following. He looked at him and sighed. He stood there, his wand still out and the book clutched to his chest. Salazar shook his head and turned to face the young man completely. "Follow me; we're going to find something that you can wear. You cannot be walking around in your undergarments. Maybe then we can find something suitable to allow for more clothing. Only the devil knows how you ended up here." Godric nodded and began to follow Salazar as the man walked off. He took in his surroundings.

The castle was made of stone, new looking stone. The walls were mostly bare, but that felt as if it would change at some point. He followed Salazar down the very same steps he had seen the other boys run down previously. They were a bit steep and lead into the dungeons. They were gloomier than the rest of the castle. There were at least windows in the upper levels. All that lit their way down the dreary path of the dungeons were the many torches that lined the bare walls. Godric clutched both his wand and book closer. He didn't want to lose either of them. Salazar turned a corner and Godric almost missed it. He was trying to follow as closely as possible. This was a difficult task, but he knew that he would manage it eventually.

Salazar looked over his shoulder and saw how far behind Godric had fallen. All he could do was groan at the sight of the younger wizard falling behind. He muttered and turned around, walking towards him. He grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him down the halls. Godric stumbled along behind the older man, almost tripping at several points. The hard floors were difficult on his bare feet and dreadfully uncomfortable as well. He looked at Salazar's boots and felt a bit jealous; at least the man had foot protection. Godric's feet were freezing. He couldn't believe how cold it could be down there.

Salazar finally stopped and stood in front of a blank wall. Godric looked at him. He couldn't believe the man was just standing in front of a wall. He glared at the man and stopped when he heard a hissing noise. It was the same noise that Salazar kept using earlier. Godric stared at him; something in the back of his mind was still telling him that he should know what that hissing means. The nagging in the back of his mind was driving him absolutely batty. He stood there, waiting for Salazar to stop hissing at an empty wall. A moment later a rumbling sound was heard and the wall slid back, revealing a nice set of rooms.

Godric peered into the room for a moment before being dragged into them by Salazar. The room had a large bed and a wardrobe. The four poster bed was large and big enough for three people to sleep comfortably. The wood was a deep wood that was almost a perfect black. The blankets were animal skins that were coloured in green. He could see a lining of black fur like on his cloak. The floor was stone and had no rugs covering the bare, grey stone. A fire crackled in the hearth, sending the smoke up the chimney. The flames danced and cast a glow onto the wooden stool near the fireplace.

The door slid shut behind them and the torches lit up on the wall. Godric jumped at the whooshing sound of the torches lighting. He looked at Salazar, watching the man pull off his cloak. Godric didn't know what to make of everything that he was seeing. The older man seemed to be tired and in need of rest. Salazar's face had stress lines marring the delicate features of his Norse background. Godric watched him as he walked over to the wardrobe. It looked expensive and he wasn't sure that it even belonged. It was made of the same wood as the four poster bed that sat in the room. He looked at the two, seeing the matching set.

"Your bed and wardrobe look expensive," Godric said. Salazar had opened the doors to the wardrobe, revealing a nice assortment of clothes. He raised an eyebrow at Godric and shook his head before he began to look through his outfits. He seemed to be trying to find something that would fit Godric. Compared to Salazar, Godric was tiny. Salazar had a tall over six foot frame, where as Godric was only about five foot six and it made him a foot shorter than Salazar.

Salazar sighed and pulled out a couple items and threw them onto the nearby bed. He looked at Godric and shook his head once again. "I carved these myself; it took time and a lot of wood to accomplish. Now, those are the clothes you can wear, but I will have to shrink them to fit you. I have never seen a fifteen-year-old as short as you are." Godric glared at him, he may not remember who he was, but he didn't see a problem with his height. He knew that he wasn't as tall as he could be, but that wasn't a problem in his mind. He walked over to the bed and picked up the shirt. Godric looked at the item. It looked like it would be huge on him.

He slid his shirt off and slid the tunic over his head. It was a faded red that came off as more of a scarlet colour. The shirt seemed to have been buried in the back of the wardrobe for a while, which resulted in the colour not getting as much light as it should have. He slid the shirt over his head and looked at how it fell to his knees. He then slid his pants off and slid the leggings on. They were definitely made for someone larger than him. They were bunched up at his ankles, just so his feet would fit. Salazar brought over a pair of soft shoes and leg wraps. He also had a belt in his hands.

"I was right; I would need to shrink these to fit. We'll need to find someone who can sew you some clothes and get what you need." He handed the items over to Godric and saw that Godric set the leg wraps down and slid on the shoes and the belt. Salazar took his wand out and shrunk the items to fit. He had seen the wand holster attached to Godric's arm. He was quite impressed; obviously Godric had some sort of money somewhere if he had a nice wand holster like that. Of course, not being sure of who he was and what his past was, it was unlikely that he would be able to do anything about it. Once the clothes fit him, he helped Godric with the leg wrappings, which the younger man seemed to have no idea what to use them for.

Godric remained silent, watching Salazar for some reason that unnerved the older man. He didn't understand this youth. He could see the vivid green eyes that struck him more as a sea green. When the boy looked to be thinking hard his eyes became more of a forest green, losing that little hint of blue that gave them the sea green colour. Salazar felt intrigued just by those eyes. He knew that they held the power that was hidden behind the strange frames that sat upon his face. He reached up to take them off, since they did not look to fit in. Godric stopped him.

Salazar sighed and got the glasses off of Godric. The boy began to squint, apparently unable to see. He shook his head and pulled out his wand. It was obvious the boy couldn't make out him doing so. If he could, he would have pulled out his wand and tried to get away. Godric just couldn't see it. This told Salazar what the glasses were likely for. He shook his head and cast a sight spell; it was a temporary solution, only correcting vision for up to a week, but that would give him the time he needed to brew the potion. It was a permanent solution to the eyesight problem. Many witches or wizards that were born with sight issues had the potion made, but Godric apparently had another solution. This wasn't a useful one, but Salazar didn't need to tell Godric that.

Godric blinked several times as his eyes cleared up. He could suddenly see Salazar holding a wand in his hand as clearly as he could with his glasses on. This confused him, how had it happened? He sat there, staring at Salazar. He knew that the man hadn't hurt him, because if he had, he would have taken advantage of him with his eyes so bad. Salazar then waved his wand and made sure the clothes fit Godric before standing up completely. Godric looked at the shoes in his hands and slid them on. He didn't know what to say about the whole niceness, but he would eventually get his own items, he was certain of that.

Godric stood up when Salazar stepped away from him. The older man watched the timid stature of the fifteen-year-old. He hunched in on himself. At times he looked so self assured and confident, and yet he didn't in that very moment. Salazar shook his head and set his hand on Godric's shoulder. He led him out of his rooms to go and meet with Rowena and Helga upstairs. Something would happen with the boy, that much was obvious. Salazar sighed as they made their way out of the dungeons. This young man was unusual and that was something that Salazar wanted to figure out.

This left one question on Salazar's mind. What was it about the boy? He seemed to draw people to protect him, and yet he radiated power at the same time. Salazar shook his head and led him out of the dungeon, knowing that there was something going on. If only he knew what it was, but he would eventually figure it out, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! This is a story I started a while ago for a friend. She wanted to see something new in the department of Harry going to the Founders time. I hope you liked this all. Happy Holidays again!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Reality

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 2 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 2,509_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre. She wanted to see a story where Harry is actually Godric Gryffindor, instead of the all too common Salazar Slytherin. So you have been warned in regards to this particular story. Also, it is currently unknown, but there might be actual use to words in the native languages of the British Isles. This is still unknown, but I will likely make use of that from quite a bit of linguistics study in regards to the derivatives of Gaelic. And the title is Latin for Time shift.

Chapter 2: A New Reality

Young Godric wasn't exactly sure what to make of his entire situation. He had his little blank journal, yet no way to write in it. He just stared at the blank pages. He had no idea what day it was and had no idea what he would say anyways. He sighed and looked around the room that had been given to him. It wasn't that fancy, which wasn't too surprising when one thought about it. As far as everyone knew, he had no standing. Nobody had ever heard of the Gryffindor family and with his clothes, he didn't seem to be of any importance. A single person with a blank book and a wand wasn't really that much. The room had bare stone walls, no decorations to indicate any true sense of belonging. There was a bed with crème coloured sheets and a tall empty canopy. The only other things in his room were two chairs and a wardrobe. There was nothing in the wardrobe.

He sighed. He sat in the chair, curled up really. The young man had his book sitting in his lap, but his mind was more on what was happening around him. His life didn't make any sense. The flickering candle light in his room was his only companion as he sat there quietly. He looked up from his book, staring at the shadows that were being created thanks to the offset of the candles against the night sky.

He didn't even know what day it was. He looked at the journal once again and let out a slow breath. The ink sat there, waiting for him to do something. Godric frowned once again and took up his quill. The book remained in his curled embrace, but he began to write. The letters were in green ink. For some reason, that made Godric happy. A soft smile graced his lips as he began to write.

_Date Unknown; Entry One_

_I have no idea what's going on with my mind. I have no recollection of who I am, other than this name. I seem to know my age and birth date, but I'm not sure why. Everything around me seems to be called into question. I get this strong urge to say that I don't belong here, but how can I be certain?_

_One thing I do know at this time is that these three people I've met have been nice enough to help me. It's not like they want to kick me out or something. These people, there were two women and a man. The man kind of scares me a bit. He's this big guy, to me at least. Actually, I feel short compared to him. Well, I am. I don't know what it is, but I know that there's something about him that I sort of feel drawn to. The women on the other hand, they seem nice. I know, don't ask me how, that one of them is a nun. She doesn't seem to have been a very good one, since I guess she left the convent. I don't know why, but I sort of think that all of them are a little suspicious of me. _

_Then again, the fact that I could barely remember my name probably had something to do with it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. I mean, a name like Godric Gryffindor is a little unusual. You would think I would remember that. But the other's, their names are just as odd. Helga, Rowena and Salazar, those are their names._

_At least they're giving me a place to stay. I wouldn't be able to otherwise. Apparently I was in my undergarments. Now I'm borrowing some of Salazar's clothes. He's loaning them to me until I get my own. I'm not sure how I'll do that. I don't even know if I have anything to work with. What can I do? What am I supposed to do here? I just don't know. Maybe I should try to get some sleep. Maybe that would clear my mind. Who knows, I could remember something in the morning._

_Godric_

He set the book down and let out a sigh. The ink was slowly drying and becoming a darker shade before Godric's green eyes. He looked at the flickering candles and saw the wax slowly drip down the length. He left his journal open and walked over to the bed in the room. It was a large bed and he carefully climbed under the fur covers. Godric stared up at the canopy. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. He curled up into a little ball and tried to focus on something other than his lack of memories. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

~!~!~!~

Salazar came into Godric's room the next morning to see the man asleep. He looked to be sleeping pretty heavily, but the older man knew not to assume anything. He carefully walked over, his shoes making no sound on the stone. Godric did not stir from his sleep as he continued to lay there. Salazar took out his wand and smirked ever so slightly. It was rare that he got to do what he was about to, and he would revel in it. He waved his wand. A crude bucket appeared, but it didn't matter, since a moment later, water fell from the bucket and onto Godric's head. The young man yelped and jumped up, his eyes wide and staring straight at Salazar. The man smirked and chuckled.

"Well, good marrow," he said. Godric eyes narrowed at him as he watched the older man waved his wand again. Godric was instantly dry with the movement. "I was sent here by the ladies to get you. It's inappropriate for a woman to be in a man's room after all." Godric nodded, though he a feeling that he completely disagreed with that particular sentiment.

Godric slid out of bed and looked at Salazar. "I take it that we're to go to breakfast." It wasn't a question, as Godric could honestly think of no other reason to be up.

"Yes we are, and after breakfast, we want to test you and see just how much you know," he said. Godric automatically went pale at the thought of being tested. Something told him that he would not like any test that he was given. Godric began his search for clothes, not really thinking about the fact that he just picked up the clothes he had worn the day before.

Salazar stopped him. "You will not wear the clothes that you wore yesterday. The House Elves will come and take the clothes to clean. I have brought you these for the day." He held out a red tunic and a pair of leggings. Godric nodded and took them from the man. The only thing that wasn't added was the boots that he had worn the night before. Salazar turned around. "I shall wait for you outside to finish. Then we shall head for breakfast in the Great Hall." Salazar walked out of the room.

Godric looked at the clothes he had been left with the night before and sighed. "I really need to do something about my wardrobe." He quickly changed, almost putting his top on backwards. He blushed at the thought and belted the outfit around his waist. "He already shrunk them." He looked amazed at that fact, but instead of saying anymore more, just left the room and went to meet Salazar in the hall.

~!~!~!~

The two men met the women in the Great Hall. It was a rather empty hall, nobody being at the school just yet for classes. Rowena was dressed as always, wearing her clothes from when she had been a nun before leaving for marriage. She looked Godric up and down. "Red is a good colour on you, brings out your eyes all the more." Godric looked at her, his eyes wide. She chuckled and looked at Helga. "I think I have startled our guest. Well, let's have breakfast and then we can test what you know. I'm sure that we can make it a relaxing experience for you Godric." She turned towards the table with Helga.

Salazar settled his hand on Godric's shoulder and led him towards the table. "Do not worry about the women; they are just excited at the prospect of a new man at the school. It does get rather old to be the only man in a school full of women. I'm sure you'll be able to help out. I know that I would rather appreciate the hell after all." Godric nodded in response to Salazar's statement. The whole idea was very awkward to him.

The moment that Salazar and Godric sat down, food appeared. This didn't startle Godric, to which he found strange. He didn't remember anything, and yet he wasn't freaked out about the sudden appearance of food, it felt oddly normal for him to see. He looked at the different items and didn't know what he wanted. A lot of it did not look familiar to him at all. He looked at one item that struck him as somewhat normal and took that. It was essentially gloop. He poured some onto the bowl in front of him and stared at it. It sat there, doing nothing, but he hadn't moved to eat. He was looking around for something, a frown on his face.

"What is the matter Godric?" Helga was looking at him and noticed that he seemed to be searching for something in particular. Godric's head snapped in her direction and looked back.

"Oh…Nothing, I was just looking for some honey." That got the other founders looking at him. They were watching him as he sighed and focused on his food. He didn't like to be stared at. He took a small bite of his food and tried to ignore that looks he received from the three others. "Never mind." He ate his food, though his mind was telling him that there was something wrong with it. Godric didn't complain at all, he was going to be polite, and that was normal for him.

Over his head, the other three shared a look. Godric remained silent as he ate. There was something about the younger man that sort of startled them all, but they weren't necessarily sure what it was, and there was a chance that he didn't know either. He ate in silence, finishing his small bowl of porridge. "That was a good meal, thank you." He then sat there with his hands in his lap, waiting.

Salazar looked at him. "You can eat more then that you know." There was some interest in the fact that Godric ate so little, and he was a small fifteen-year-old at that.

"I'm good, I don't eat a lot." He looked at Salazar and blinked slowly. He was waiting for whatever it was that the group needed to do to him. He felt comfortable in the castle, so he wasn't going to feel like he needed to be afraid of the three founders.

~!~!~!~

Breakfast ended and the three founders led Godric to the school lawn. Helga smiled at him, the look soft and just a bit reassuring. Rowena seemed to have a contemplating air about her, her mind on something that none of the others were aware of. Salazar on the other hand was watching Godric intently. The three founders had Godric sit on the grass. "We're not going to curse you or anything, well Salazar might, but we're just going to find out what you know. There are a lot of things that you can do, being fifteen and all." Godric did as he was told. He wasn't sure what they were talking about in response to being fifteen. He thought that he was young, but he figured that could likely be just a little inkling he had from his unknown past. He wasn't going to push it, for he needed to focus on what they were doing.

Rowena smiled at him. "It is good that you're comfortable with us." She pulled her wand out and began to chant something that Godric didn't understand. He felt nervous to be sitting there as she was casting some kind of spell, but he didn't move. He felt that he could trust her, but that was all. A mist surrounded Godric. The colour was as red as the outfit he wore. His heart sped up at that, as his breath quickened. Rowena watched as the mist enveloped Godric and then disappeared into him. "Well that was interesting, so you've been experiencing great danger throughout your life. That's what the red mist meant, though I will admit that I didn't expect your body to absorb it. I believe your mind is attempting to protect you from whatever is in your past." Godric stared at her. He was confused by her statement. He didn't think he had experienced danger in his past.

Salazar frowned. "We'll see how you fight then." He made Godric stand and handed him an extra sword he was carrying. Godric took it, but he didn't hold it very well and he couldn't even lift the heavy blade. He looked at Salazar. "You've never held a sword. So how do you fight? If you have had danger in the past, then your muscles should remember how to do this, even if you don't." Godric blinked at him again and ended up jumping out of the way as Salazar went to attack him. He looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Salazar was staring at Harry, he was a little shocked. He had his lips quirked a bit as he stared. He then began to chuckle.

"You're faster than normal." Godric was confused by that statement. He wasn't exactly sure what Salazar meant by saying he was fast. He had been attacked, and being fast was generally seen as a good thing. Salazar saw the confusion written across Godric's face. "People don't normally move that fast. Your magic is strong and it is doing what it can to protect you. If we do some work with you, then we'll be able to get that magic to come out again and use it through your wand. You probably know the magic; it will just be a case of consciously knowing it again." Godric nodded at that, but he still wasn't sure about what was exactly happening. Salazar smirked at him. "I think I'll enjoy this."

Godric stared and looked at Helga and Rowena. Helga smiled. "Godric, Salazar likes having fun, and from what we can tell, things will work, it will take some time, but you will manage and we have a little while since students won't arrive for a bit." She then looked at Rowena and Salazar. "And I know we'll all help, but if Salazar gets too much, you can always tell us."

A/N: There we go, chapter two is finished, probably not really expected, but it's how it worked. Hope everyone enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: Passage of Time

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 3 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 2,624_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre. She wanted to see a story where Harry is actually Godric Gryffindor, instead of the all too common Salazar Slytherin. So you have been warned in regards to this particular story. For another piece, this chapter was a little difficult to write which is why it took so long to get out. The title is also Latin for Time Shift. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my cat, Sylvester; he recently died and will be missed more than anything.

Chapter 3: Passage of Time

Five months had passed since Salazar's testing session, and the other founders had discovered what caused Godric to be unable to remember how to cast spells. It turned out that whatever had caused his memory loss had made him incapable of remembering the words to spells he did know. That particular discovery did tell the three older people that this amnesia was magical, but there was no way to cure it. Godric didn't mind since something told him that he didn't want to remember his past.

School was now in full swing and Godric was helping out around the castle. The task was difficult for him since he would often stare at the children who looked to be close to around his age. The male population, especially those close to his age, made him feel even worse because he was shorter than them. Godric currently sat at the head table with the founders. He had taken notice of another woman when the school year had started, but for some reason he hadn't been able to bring himself to say a single word to her. There was something about the young woman that left Godric speechless. He didn't know what it was, yet he was often caught staring at her to the point that he had fallen down a flight of stairs.

Helga smiled slightly as she watched him stare at the woman during lunch. "Why Godric, you're staring at Laurene again. I would say you have a crush on her." Godric looked at Helga and blushed. He looked down at his bread bowl filled with a thick stew and poked at the meat with his fork. He didn't eat much, explaining to them that for some reason the food didn't seem to settle in his stomach correctly. So far stews had been one of the few things that hadn't left him feeling sick later.

"I do not have a crush. I just happen to be looking in her general direction. What does she teach anyways?" He glanced at Helga as she ate instead of answering. Godric could tell that there was something on her mind, and that was making her think quickly.

"She teaches Charms. She took over from Rowena. We still need to figure out what you could teach. You can't keep to cleaning everyday. Then there's the fact that we also need to get you to grow some. It's difficult to make sure clothes fit you. You're lucky that we can make a lot of those items." Helga really did act like a mother to Godric, and that always made him uncomfortable for some reason.

Godric didn't want to look at Helga. His eyes were upon the bread bowl in front of him. He didn't really want to eat. "I'm not hungry. I need to head out to the grounds; there's an injured unicorn in the paddock right now. I should check to make sure the foal is alright." While he was relearning spells quickly, his mind seemed to be more open to magical creatures, much to his confusion. The only spells he was relearning at a faster rate than any other were the defence spells. Yet while the process was slow, they were restoring the knowledge he had gained before his amnesia.

Godric practically ran out of the hall to get away from both Helga and whatever idea she had gotten into her head. She watched Godric with some thought running through her mind, but she had smiled the moment Godric had mentioned the unicorn. She knew how important animals were to him, and that only helped to fuel the idea rotating through her brain. However, she did know that whatever plan she had, she would first have to speak with the others. She wasn't worried, they wanted Godric happy as well, it was important after all.

~!~!~

Godric looked at the injured unicorn standing in the paddock near the forest. The horse was a young foal with a shining gold coat. She whinnied at him and kicked the leg that had a white bandage wrapped around it. He opened the gate and walked in. "Come here little one, I need to check that bandage. The sooner we make sure your leg is healed, the sooner you can return to your mother." It was by luck that the injured unicorn was an infant; otherwise there would have been problems. Godric didn't have the trust of the whole herd, so he couldn't exactly guarantee an adult that would let him near enough to help. Young ones were always trusting, and Godric wouldn't betray the trust this little one gave him.

The little foal whinnied again as Godric got close. He smiled. "It's alright, just hold still and I'll be done changing your bandage soon. Maybe you'll be healed now." He kneeled down and began to unwrap the bandage. He looked over at what had been a gash across the poor foal's leg. He smiled as he saw that the injury was gone. "You're already healed, and here I thought it would take you a bit longer than a morning. Well, you can head home now, so go on." He held the paddock door open. The unicorn looked at Godric before she ran out of the paddock.

He started to clean up the paddock, spreading fresh hay around the area in case another injured animal became a resident of the enclosure. Godric was unaware of the woman coming up behind him as he worked. Her hair was a soft brown that she kept tied back in a bun, yet a few wisps escaped to frame her nicely angled face. Her eyes were violet, a most unusual colour, and they were locked upon Godric's movements. She gave a small tilt of her lips as she looked at him. "You seem to do quite a good job at taking care of the animals. I heard that Salazar intends to bring a creature to help protect the castle." Godric jumped at the soft lilt of her voice. He had not expected anyone to come to him, as he was generally left alone when among the animals.

He turned around to look at the woman. "Oh! Miss Laurene, I didn't hear you coming. Uhm…Is there something I can help you with?" A faint blush spread across Godric's cheeks as she opened the gate and walked into the now clean paddock.

"I overheard you talking with Helga and thought I would come out to see the baby unicorn. I exited the castle while you were letting the foal out." Godric nodded, still holding some of the straw that was sticking to his clothes. "Unicorns are beautiful creatures, quite charming." She then smirked. "I also noticed that you seem to be looking at me a lot lately." That brought on a full-blown blush across Godric's face. She chuckled softly at the red glow.

"I don't mean to stare Miss Laurene; I have just been completely unable to help myself." His face became even redder at the confession he hadn't meant to make. She smiled at his flustered state. He could tell that she was not the typical woman he had already seen around the castle. He had seen how Helga and Rowena acted, but that was difference from this woman. She seemed to act like both a proper lady and someone different all together, and Godric liked that for some unknown reason; at least it was unknown to him anyways.

Laurene walked over to him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Well I think it is sweet, you should come and watch one of my classes at some point. I think that you would rather like it." She then turned and walked back into the castle. Godric stood there with a stunned expression on his face, apparently unsure what to expect. He took a deep breath and left his little sanctuary.

~!~!~!~!~

Godric sat in his rooms alone, finally having gotten rid of Salazar. The man was the only one he saw in his rooms, it had something to do with the fact that women were not to be in a man's room unless the man was her husband. It didn't make much sense to Godric, but just about nothing made sense. He instead looked down at his little notebook that he had been writing in and decided to once again write down his thoughts. He could at least get them out of his head.

_February; Entry ten_

_I still can't get over the fact that they put spells around the wards to keep the snow out. I didn't realize just how odd the thought of no snow on the grounds sounded until I saw it. I know they gave me an explanation, one I've already written down, something to do with keeping some of the plants from being ruined. However, that's not my main concern. Everyone seems to be noticing that I rather like Laurene. I can't help it; she strikes me as both interesting and pleasant. She kind of reminds me of someone I should know, but I also know that I don't recall exactly who. It's the whole memory thing again. I think I have almost all my knowledge back, but there's likely more than any of us know. I still question why I lost my memory to begin with. No answers forthcoming in that particular area, at least any time soon._

_ I do know that this does not help me whatsoever in regards to dealing with Miss Laurene, but I can't help it. I do want to talk to her; I just seem incapable of doing so. Mostly what I end up doing is either apologizing for something, or asking her questions. She's invited me to come to one of her Charms lessons. I think that I should go and see what her lessons are like. She did take over from Rowena after all. I talked all this out with Salazar, and even he thought that it was likely a good idea. Yet he also seemed to have another motive for me going to the class. All I can ever hope for is maybe to have a conversation, and then maybe I could find out why I either stare at her or seem to find her interesting. I should just stop ranting, it's not like I'm saying anything important tonight. Do I ever say anything important?_

_Godric_

Godric sat back and stared at his writing. "I really am unable to concentrate tonight. I guess Salazar is right; I should just get it over with. It's not like much can happen anyways." He closed the book and put his quill down. There was not much he could really do in the situation, but he could at least try and follow the suggestions he was given by someone he considered a friend, even if he felt they had an ulterior motive.

~!~!~!~!~

Godric waited for Laurene to come out of her classroom, as he wanted to thank her for the interesting lesson. He had found her lesson to be taught efficiently, and with just the right amount of information given. He watched her from the door to see her speaking with a student, her eyes glancing sideways at Godric now and then. He looked around the brightly coloured room that seemed to scream Laurene's personality at every corner. Her room was different, as the colours made it more than just a series of desks and walls. She seemed to have a personality she wanted to share with everyone, and Godric couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that particular thought.

The last student finally left the room. Godric turned his attention onto Laurene the moment they were alone. She gave him a smile. "So I take it that you rather enjoyed my class. I noticed that you were practically on the edge of your seat." Godric nodded in agreement. He had enjoyed her class, though he found himself more intent on watching her than completely taking in the lesson. He had mentally claimed that it was because he already knew how to levitate objects, so he instead took in her passion in regards to the subject.

"I was more impressed with your passion. You really do like to teach the subject." She nodded in agreement with his words. He wondered if she would do something that many would consider unbefitting of a woman, not that Godric really cared. Salazar had informed him that it was not done for a woman to kiss a man, even on the cheek. Then again, he also made the statement that women, who weren't Helga or Rowena, were not to even speak to a man unless spoken to. That didn't make much sense in Godric's mind, as something told him these rules were very out of place. "I rather like how you teach actually. You're someone that is easy to learn from, and it's kind of nice to not see a woman that's like all the others. I've noticed a lot of the girls here have this tendency to just watch a man from a distance." She laughed at his words, which made him blush. He seemed completely unable to keep his face a normal colour when around her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my class, and apparently like my unusual behaviour. Yet I do believe that we need to make our way to the Great Hall, I can already tell that Salazar is on the other side of the door." She opened the door and stared at the tall man. "Hello Lord Slytherin, if you'll excuse me I shall be making my way to the Great Hall." She then curtseyed ever so slightly and walked around Salazar.

Godric came from behind the door. He looked up at Salazar. The man had a frown practically imbedding itself onto his face. "Well I see you took my advice. Did that take the idea of staring at her out of your head?" Godric blinked slowly when Salazar spoke. He now knew exactly what Salazar had been playing at when he thought something was up with the older man. He didn't like the idea of Salazar trying to influence him to follow a specific path; he did want to be himself after all.

"I do not understand what you mean Salazar. Get her out of my head? She is a nice woman and a good teacher. If you're trying to suggest that I get together with some woman, I'm too young." He was trying to step around Salazar, but the man made it difficult. He was blocking the doorway. "Salazar, please move. I do not want to talk about this. I know what I expect, and you're not exactly making anything easy. I do not want to get married, and I see her as a friend, just like I see you."

A weird look passed across Salazar's face when Godric made the last statement. He had been ready to speak when the younger man had said he wasn't old enough to get ready, but some kind of thought went through the older founder's mind. Salazar's eyes crossed ever so slightly at whatever he had thought up. "For one thing, what you said does not sound right. I see the looks that you give her, everyone does. As to being too young, you're fifteen, while that is a bit young, it's not that unusual. Wherever you're from, it seems somewhat strange. But since you can't remember anything, and all you're going by is the feelings you have, I won't say anything. Now I would recommend giving up on her." He then turned and walked off. Godric sighed and followed Salazar off.

A/N: There is the chapter, not as long or as full as it was meant to be, but it is a done chapter. And this story will still have slash in it.


	4. Chapter 4: Life and Death

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 4 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 3,342_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre. She wanted to see a story where Harry is actually Godric Gryffindor, instead of the all too common Salazar Slytherin. So you have been warned in regards to this particular story. The title is also Latin for Time Shift. There is a time jump in this chapter, and this story does take place in the present for a lot of the story. These early chapters are establishing the past for when the present returns.

Chapter 4: Life and Death

It had been five years since Laurene had caught the attention of Godric Gryffindor. The two had spent months talking to each other before Godric did something a little strange and asked her out. That had caused an uproar among other women and some men. Godric wasn't a traditional man, and Laurene wasn't the typical woman. Most women like herself would have been sent to a convent, but she had slipped past that to instead stay at the school and help Rowena out.

Godric himself had taken to teaching Care for Magical Creatures. It had shocked people how popular that class turned out to be. It was that very class that caused the students to call Godric a founder, though he constantly contested it. The other three let the students do so in hopes that it would help him become more comfortable among the general populous. However, that never appeared to happen as Laurene seemed to encourage his off-beat behaviour.

Godric smiled to himself as his mind began to wander over the situations he had experienced over the last five years. He had a lot of time to think about the last few years of his life, as his wife was sequestered in their rooms. Godric thought about how he wanted to be there, but Salazar had made him sit in another room. In fact, he had kept the young man still for longer than Godric thought was possible. Godric took no notice of Salazar speaking and instead thought about how he and Laurene had begun their 'courtship', he preferred the term dating, though he wasn't sure what the difference was.

~Flashback~

Godric sat in the Great Hall, his eyes crossing as Salazar went on for what fell like the millionth time to the younger man. He had been at the school for a whole year, and yet he continually heard Salazar lecture him on the importance of marriage. He rubbed his forehead as the tirade continued. He wanted to think of some way to escape the man as he continued to go on and on. Salazar did not appear to notice how uncomfortable the conversation made him. In fact, it was more like he didn't care whether he was being listened to or not.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, drawing Godric's attention away from Salazar even more than it already had been. In walked Laurene, the one woman that seemed to annoy Salazar to no end. He constantly went on about how nobody should ever go near that woman, the statement always made Godric want to be near her all the more. A thought popped into Godric's head the moment he saw her. 'I know what I'll do.' He smirked to himself and stood. Whatever words had been ready to come out of Salazar's mouth, they never arrived. He stared at Godric.

Godric walked over to Laurene. She looked at him, her head tilted to the side. "Hello Godric." Salazar let out an audible breath at that. He hadn't known that Godric had let her call him by his first name. He didn't really care. He thought it was quite strange for women to act subservient, something Salazar constantly went on about. But he blamed that on feeling out of place in the world, not that he was sure why he did. "Was there something you wanted?" Laurene smiled at him after she asked the question.

Godric nodded and chuckled. "Yes actually. I was wondering if you would like to go out." She blinked at him and tilted her head. She didn't look too certain about what he had said. "Well…I mean…Courtship…You know…That." Godric cleared his throat. He tried to figure out why he said go out, as that was not what the people did. He instead put it off to being from his forgotten past. He was always told by the others that his people were strange. He gave her a smile with his head tilted to the side. He waited for her to answer.

She seemed to be thinking about what he had asked. Salazar, on the other hand, had his own opinion on the event that he was witnessing. "Godric! What do you think you are doing asking her for a courtship?" He was storming over to the man as fast as he could, but Laurene looked at him. She gave a smile at the sight of Salazar.

"I would love to Godric. You are quite interesting, maybe I can learn some more about those creatures you like. You know, maybe you should write a book." She slid her arm around Godric's. Her eyes flashed over to Salazar. "Besides, it's quite refreshing to see someone breaking from tradition, isn't it Salazar?" She had kept her head tilted to the side and a smile firmly planted upon her face.

The older man stalled in his footsteps towards them. "No it is not, he should be with a proper woman." He had his hands curled into in fists. He was scowling at Godric and Laurene. The poor man did not appear very receptive towards the sudden turn of events. He had been trying to get through to Godric for a year, instead he got something else. He had honestly thought the man should have been with Helga's daughter, a very subservient woman with a kind disposition. Instead he had asked Laurene, which broke protocol no matter how it was looked at.

"Come on Laurene, we can talk near one of the paddocks. I ran into a few magical snakes. They're quite nice." He smiled. Salazar's eyebrow went up at that. He had no idea that Godric could even be around snakes. "The more interesting ones are the Ashwinders really; I have to keep them in a very warm place." He chuckled. Salazar looked ready to follow him, for he kind of wondered how the young man had even caught one of those. The two walked out to go and see the snakes. He hadn't shared with anyone that he had talked to them and asked if they would be willing to attend his classes. He did want the students to learn proper behaviour towards the creatures. He showed even more respect by writing down everything the snakes were willing to share about their abilities.

~End Flashback~

Godric looked around the room his sat in. He felt more nervous as time continued to move on and he heard nothing about his wife. Salazar cleared his throat to get the young man's attention. Godric looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't sure what it was that Salazar apparently needed his attention for. The man had been perfectly content reading a book. Godric waited for Salazar to say something now that he had the younger man's attention. "Well, as much as I do not like Mistress Gryffindor, she is doing one of her jobs."

Godric's eye twitched a bit at the comment. He did not think that she needed to do the duties that every other male thought a woman should. He did get along quite well with Salazar; just found that the man was a little bit stubborn in his views on women. Godric liked Laurene being a different woman, and she often helped him write some of the information he had regarding his creature books. He let out a slow breath. "Salazar, she does not have to follow any of those traditions you seem to think highly of. While I still do not remember my past, for some reason, I do know that a woman being treated like they are not equal to a man is a little much. Something always tells me that this is what I'm use to. I am happy to be having a child, but there is only so much to be done." He reached out to a goblet that had appeared the instant he began to speak. He sipped at the liquid in the goblet, letting out a happy breath. He quite liked the taste of the wine that had been delivered.

"You need to take in some of our culture Godric." He shook his head and took his own goblet. He was sipping at the drink as the two remained in silence. Godric instead let his mind wander again. He was thinking more about the past five years and how they had been different. He knew there were many events, but only two seemed to ever stick with him more than any other, besides his arrival at Hogwarts.

~Flashback~

Godric stood in the paddock, calming a young Thestral. The strange looking horse had gotten separated from the others, to which Godric began to help the animal. The creature had taken to him, much to the amusement of others. He shook his head and continued to brush the animal down. He didn't mind the ghastly appearance that put so many others off. He knew that many could not necessarily see them, but that didn't matter to him. It seemed to scare the others that he was able to see the horse. He would just shrug it off.

He almost missed seeing Laurene come up to the paddock. "Spending time with the Thestral again?" Godric's head snapped around to her. The creature jumped and neighed at the sound of her voice. Nobody had really spent time around the animal except for him. He gave Laurene a smile.

He did think over the past year in amusement. He could not believe that he was seventeen. He chuckled and turned towards her fully. "I quite enjoy spending time with this lovely creature, even if others find them a bit disconcerting. What brought you here?" She raised an eyebrow. Her lip tilted on one side just a bit. He shook his head. "Never mind. I have something I kind of want to talk to you about." He walked to the edge of the paddock.

She waited as he exited, smiling. He offered his arm to her, which she gracefully accepted. She had told him once that his behaviour intrigued her, for most men would not have looked her way. She even knew what was likely to happen to her if her living family ever got wind of her status as a non-married woman. Instead he had taken her into his own strange ways, though he knew that it wasn't going to always be that way. They would have to have tradition at some point. The two walked towards the lake. Godric had told her about the merpeople that had moved into the lake years before Hogwarts had even come into existence. She found them fascinating, even if she couldn't understand them when they were above land. Not that Godric could either.

He turned her towards him, holding both of her hands. He gave her a smile to try and reassure her of whatever it was that was in her mind. She had an eyebrow raised, having no idea of what was going on Godric's head. He didn't seem to know either. "What are you thinking about? You don't often bring me here. I'm usually the one dragging you."

He chuckled at that part. "Yes, I don't come here very often." He shook his head a moment later and looked her in the eyes. "I just…We've been together for a little while, and...Well, it's probably expected." He shook his head once again to try and clear it. It almost felt wrong for him to be asking this, but at the same time, he knew that it was a good idea. Then again, he also knew it was smart in regards to dealing with Salazar. "Want to get married?" He just said it as quickly as he could, knowing that he would never get the words out otherwise. He did care for Laurene, but he wasn't too sure on asking her to marry him, even if he did like the thought a little bit.

She looked at him with her head tilted to the side. Laurene clucked her tongue. "You know, I've never honestly thought that you would ask me that. You do love me Godric, but in a different way. However, I do know that we are unconventional, and Salazar is kind of annoying." She chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, I think I'll marry you. I mean, it's best for both of us, isn't it?" Godric nodded in agreement. He didn't know that she could read him that well. He wasn't even sure what he thought most of the time. His situation was not one he knew how to deal with, not that he really knew what to do most of the time. He only knew it was expected of him to marry, though he did agree that being with Laurene would annoy Salazar like crazy. It was a game both of them loved do to more than anything.

"Then I guess we should tell the others. You know, I think that this is one of my best memories. Not because you agreed to marry me, but because we both know that we can mess with Salazar." He began to laugh. Laurene joined him, the two laughing hard. Neither noticed that Helga and Rowena had left the castle when they began to enjoy their amusement. They just remained lost in their own enjoyment.

~End Flashback~

Salazar shook Godric's shoulder. The younger man looked up, immediately snapping out of the thoughts that had pulled him in. He found that he often let his mind drift over the different memories he had, though there were times that other thoughts bashed at his mind. He looked at the tall Viking. "Yes Salazar?" He was frowning at his thoughts getting interrupted.

"Helga has been attempting to reach you for the past several moments." Salazar had an eyebrow raised. He had been lost in his mind more so than usual, and hadn't been there for a while. He let out a slow breath and turned towards Helga.

Helga was not smiling. She had a solemn look on her face. "Lady Hufflepuff…Is something the matter, did…" He stopped speaking at that. There were so many things that they could deal with, but he wasn't sure what all he could stand to listen to. He stood up as Rowena came in behind her. In her arms were two bundles. Godric's heart beat against his chest at a rapid pace. He let out a breath. "Are those…" He had trouble speaking.

"Laurene did not survive, I am sorry. We did everything we could, but her body was not able to survive the childbearing. I had thought that she would not." Rowena walked over and showed Godric the children in her arms. Both were sleeping soundly. Godric hesitantly took one of the children, as he could not take them both into his arms. Salazar took the other for him.

Rowena watched as the two men held the children. "Laurene would have loved to be here Godric, but it is a miracle both the children survived. Witches may have a lower rate of death over Muggle women, but we have not found a way to stop it completely during the process of childbearing. However, she held on long enough to see them." Godric nodded. He had his eyes on the child in his arms. He was not sure what the gender of the child he was holding was, as both were wrapped in red blankets with gold edging. It was to symbolize the house they had started in his name a year earlier.

Helga smiled at the sight, though her eyes were still sad. "The one you hold is your son, Godric. The other is your daughter. You will need to name them. Did you and Laurene even consider the option? Some people do not; they do want to avoid attaching themselves to children that may not live." Godric looked up at her. He and Laurene had spoken about it, but he had not thought of either his children or Laurene dying. It dealt with something always told him that the death rate could be reduced; he just didn't know what it was.

He nodded. "Yes, we did talk a little. Laurene said it was the best way to guarantee life. I just constantly feel that it is supposed to be normal." He lightly shrugged his shoulder as to not upset the child. He still felt a little awkward about holding his son, but he had copied the way Rowena had been holding his daughter after he took the boy. "We kind of…Not officially, decided on Ash if we had a son and Hazel if the child was a girl. I think that should be their names. I know we did not expect twins, but it feels right. Laurene liked those names." He nodded again, this time to himself. He was having a bit of trouble with the thought that he was left with two children. He felt the need to blame himself for Laurene's death. The feeling just rushed through him like nothing ever had before.

Salazar handed Hazel back to Rowena and set his hand on Godric's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself my friend." He had learned to tell Godric's moods without the man so much as showing it, not that he could often hide his emotions. Godric always had the others telling him it was because he could never hide his emotions from his eyes. "It happens to the best of us. You know that my wife died in childbirth. Rowena and Helga were lucky to not lose their own lives. You will have help with these children. We would not leave you without said help." Godric looked at him and gave a slight smile, just a tilt of the lips.

"Thank you Salazar, I know that I have the help. This is just a little overwhelming. Two children alive and Laurene lost." He sighed and watched as Helga conjured two pillows. She had Godric and Rowena set the two children on the large pillows.

"I know a friend of mine that would be a wet nurse. You do need that Godric." She sighed. "If you want Laurene remembered, then give Hazel her name as well. Hazel Laurene sounds nice." She then gestured to Rowena. The two women left. Helga, everyone assumed, to talk to her friend that could help Godric. Rowena was very likely to return to the very books she would have left long enough to help Laurene before the young woman's passing.

Salazar looked at him. "This is a sad time, but you do have your children. I shall send a House Elf to help you. I do need to go as well." Salazar then left. Godric sat down on the floor next to his children. It was late February, and the fire was lit. He took both children into his arms and held them. Neither were awake. He heard someone walk in and saw a woman.

"I am the wet nurse. I shall take another room here. I already took care of the children once." She then walked into one of the spare rooms, there having been three." Godric just blinked and looked at the children. He shook his head.

"I guess I have to somehow raise you two." He held them close. "At least the others will help." He kissed both of their heads and kept them in his arms. He remained silent with his twins. He had to figure out a few things for himself. It seemed as if more was now changing after five years. He didn't try to figure it out; he just knew that he had to live for the two children. He wasn't losing them, and for that he was going to remain determined. Godric watched them for a moment longer before standing with the two young ones in his arms. He walked into his own room and lay on his bed, setting the twins next to him. He was going to keep an eye on them, as he was all they had left.

A/N: The chapter is finally finished. Hope everyone enjoyed that. Later.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Lost

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 4 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 2,724_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. Finally, for those that wonder about the names of the children at all, since Godric does not remember his past, it was also my friend's choice in the names. So if you want to blame someone, blame her.

Chapter 5: Time Lost

Godric stood in front of a lovely young mare, lightly running his hand down her nose with a smile. The mare whinnied at him. He continued to pet her for a moment longer before he walked over to some brushes that were lying over the paddock's fence. He picked up a curry comb before returning to the lovely palomino horse. The horse neighed at the sight of the comb and proceeded to act a little bit like a Prima Donna at the attention she was about to receive.

Godric gave her another smile as he began to brush the mare down after having given her a good workout. The school had only gotten horses four years earlier, which caused Godric to receive lessons on taking care of them. It had mostly been decided by Helga that they should do something with horse riding, at least for those students that wanted to learn it. There were not many that would have been able to use the skill after it was taught.

A loud noise made the horse neigh as Godric turned around to face where it was coming from. Two children came running down the hill. One was yelling at the other and giving chase. Godric sighed as he watched one black haired child and one brown haired child make their way towards him. He continued to watch, knowing that if he returned to the brushing it would only increase the volume of their shouts. He watched as one of them waved something in the air at the other as they ran. That did not last much longer, for the one that gave chase managed to tackle the other to the ground. Godric winced as he dug out his wand. Both children were rolling down the hill in a tangle of limbs and screams.

Waving his wand, he muttered a spell that was a little too quiet to hear. The children slowed and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill; luckily that was a good two meters from the paddock. He sighed and walked over to the edge. The children were making noises and groaning. Godric shook his head at the two young ones. He saw that one of them held a doll clenched in their fists, where as the other was just lying there. He cleared his throat. Both children looked right at him as he exited the enclosure. "What do you two think you were doing? You know that it's dangerous to run like that." The young ones managed to untangle themselves and stand. Godric had an eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer from the rambunctious duo.

The one holding the doll cleared his throat. "Sorry father, I just thought that I would tease Hazel a bit. She was complaining that I never want to do anything with her. How can she expect me to do stuff, she's a woman! Why should I do things with her?" Godric rubbed his eyes when he heard that one, use to that particular argument.

Hazel, a girl with a light brown hair that Godric knew had red highlights if she stood in the sun too long, grabbed the doll from the boy roughly and hugged it against her. "I just want to spend time with my brother. Lady Helga's lessons are boring. I don't care about what a lady is supposed to do." She huffed and stuck her nose in the air. That caused Godric's lips to twitch ever so slightly at the sight of her acting in every inch like someone who thought they were better than everyone else.

"Well you're a girl! You should do that stuff." The other child, who Godric looked at warningly, crossed his arms. He did not appear happy at all about having her try to place some kind of blame on him. Not that it was an unusual occurrence for Godric.

"Now Ash, I have told you that you need to respect your sister. Just as you, Hazel, need to respect Ash, you are siblings after all." Godric stopped there for a moment. He watched as both children looked down at the slightly squashed grass from where they had landed. He shook his head. "You both need to remember that you each have something that other people expect you to learn. Now I always tell you that it does not matter to me, and I would much prefer if you would at least follow that principle a bit. I may be your father, but I cannot force you to know something." He watched as they glanced up at him. "But you need to respect what the other does. I let the both of you help me out here, and I expect that whatever Helga is teaching you that you should learn it." The two nodded at him. He looked over at the mare that had an eye on him.

Ash shuffled his feet a bit and waited until Godric looked back at them. "Father…" He did not continue at first. Godric motioned for him to continue on. He knew his son could get a little bit nervous at times. "Where has Salazar been of late?" That caught Godric a bit off guard. He knew that Ash liked to spend time with the red haired Viking, but he didn't think his son would be concerned enough to ask where the man had disappeared to.

Godric cleared his throat and ushered both children into the paddock. He reasoned to himself that he might as well get their help while they talked. He could see the mare getting antsy, and both of his children had helped him before. "He had to go and visit his people for a period of time Ash. He should hopefully return home. There was a problem in his tribe." Ash nodded in understanding. Salazar was around a lot to help Godric as best as he could, for the younger man still had a few problems with trying to raise his two rather mischievous children.

Hazel happily walked over to the horse and petted the creature's nose affectionately. Godric smiled when he remembered Rowena telling him that Hazel had his way with animals. He shook his head and looked at his son. The boy had decided to sit on the paddock's fence instead of participating. He sighed at that. "Ash, get over here." The boy looked at his father with a frown, but climbed down and walked over.

"Why do I need to? I don't want to be near the horse. I agree with Lady Ravenclaw, they're smelly animals." Godric's hand went over his face at those words. He knew that his son was a little petulant, but that was usually what Salazar helped him with. Helga and Rowena would just say that they were women and it wasn't their place to tell a man what to do. It mostly led to a lot of headaches for Godric, especially when his son was disobeying him.

Godric looked at Ash as the black haired boy looked at him. "Do not say that Ash Godric Gryffindor." Ash frowned at him some more. It wasn't often that Godric would scold his children, for he always got a bad feeling that it would get worse if he did so. He let out a slow breath. He rubbed his eyes once more to try and alleviate the feeling that his son was being disrespectful on purpose. "You know as well as I do that animals are needed in our world, and that they're to be treated with respect just as you would want someone to treat you. Now quit with the pouting. You two were fighting, so I'm taking it in my hands and you shall help me brush down Flora here." The horse whinnied at the sound of her name. Hazel just giggled at that.

Ash crossed his arms and stomped over. Hazel sent him a scowl as Flora made a noise and walked around the other side of the young girl. Godric only sighed and walked over. He set his hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's either this, or I shall send you to work with the house elves." That immediately got a reaction out of the boy. He seemed to dislike the elves more than helping with a horse. He immediately took the scowl off of his face and uncrossed his arms. Godric could not figure out just what Salazar was teaching his son, since he knew that the behaviour towards animals and other creatures was not coming from him. He got his children to work, pondering over how to stop his son's somewhat bigoted behaviour.

**Later that Day**

Godric got his children back into the castle without any further incidents. Ash was still pouting at having to help with the mare, but Hazel was happily recounting everything she did to Godric. He already knew it all, but let her do so anyways. Ash was rolling his eyes at her antics. He walked the two children to the Great Hall where they would be receiving an early dinner. He had plans to take his children to get their meal and then set them to doing some writing work for him.

They entered the hall, Hazel running forward to the female founders. She had a huge smile plastered upon her face. The women smiled at her exuberance. Godric kept his hand on Ash's shoulder. He knew the boy would not run up, but he was making sure that he would behave himself. There was something going on with his son that Godric couldn't figure out. The young boy seemed to be determined to act like a sour person. Godric's vision began to swim a moment later.

Dizziness began to pervade his being as he stood there for several moments in the middle of the Great Hall. He did not notice the worried looks he received from both of his children or the women in the room. He was too focused on trying to clear his head. Godric did not let go of Ash as he felt the dizziness take a stronger hold than he had thought it would. He did not notice that Ash appeared to be as dizzy as he was, for his mind was too focused on standing up.

Everything went black for the young man, Godric falling to the floor when he finally lost the fight against his mind. Ash crumbled on top of him. What neither of them knew was that the others rushed to help them. Hazel yelled for her dad. They were unaware of the light that began to flash over them. The people stopped when the light appeared around their bodies. It looked to be coming from Godric, yet Ash was also caught in the light. A single flash happened, almost blinding everyone. The two were gone when the light finally disappeared.

Hazel looked like she was in a panic. She looked at Rowena and Helga; the two women were still stunned. "Where are there, where's my father and brother?" That snapped the two women out of their stupor as they looked down at the eight year old girl.

Rowena frowned and pulled the little girl close to her. "I do not know. We'll figure it out Hazel, I promise you." Hazel clung to the older woman. Her eyes were wide and showed just how scared she was that something happened to her only other family.

**Elsewhere**

Godric groaned and tried to sit up as he came to from whatever had happened. He could recall the dizziness as he made his way towards the table for dinner. Right then he didn't feel like he was indoors as he had been moments earlier. He realized that there was something on his chest that kept him from sitting up. He opened his eyes and lifted his head enough to notice that on top of him was his son. He groaned and let his head fall back as he noticed that Ash was still out. He thought that he might have brought his son down with him when he fell, but the boy hadn't landed anywhere where he could have hit his head and knock himself out.

Godric clenched his hands and felt damp grass underneath him. He blinked. "How did I get outside?" He spoke quietly to himself, attempting to figure out what had happened. He let out a slow breath and reached up. Touching his son's shoulder, the boy jerked. Godric chuckled a bit. "Ash, it is time to get off of me. I would much appreciate it." There was a noise from the boy, but he didn't move that quickly. Godric sighed and let out a slow breath. He lifted his other arm and pushed himself up, keeping one arm wrapped around the eight-year-old boy. He did not see people rush outside the school, acting as if there was an attack about to happen.

Godric shifted his son, focusing on the young boy who finally complied in opening his eyes. He did emulate his father in one aspect, other than wearing his hair long and tied back, and that was that he wasn't a person that liked to wake up after anything. Footsteps echoed to them a moment later and drew the attention of both men. They looked up to see three people come towards them quickly, their wands out. This seemed all too familiar to Godric.

The people stopped near them. One was a black haired man with narrowed black eyes and a sallow appearance. Godric frowned, finding his appearance familiar in some way. However, Godric told himself he had never met that man before. Godric was worried about the wand in the man's hand, seeing as it was pointed at him and his son. He scowled darkly. The young man didn't have everything he normally would have. He wanted to smack the man for daring to point his wand at his son, but he had left the sword that Salazar had given him three years earlier in his room. He never brought it with him when he was doing anything with his animals. There was also the fact that he was better at bludgeoning people with it than actually using it.

The other two people, one an elderly witch with her hair up in a bun and a man in robes that Godric had never seen, stood there. He looked to see Hogwarts castle, but he knew these three people were not from there. Godric let out a slow breath and tried to collect himself. He could feel Ash attempting to shrink into him. The young boy was not use to this anymore than Godric was, and he had a lot of people attempting to hex him now and then because they wanted to see if he was really good or if he just knew animals. It turned out he could do a good job, not that he always understood what he had learned to make him decent at it. He just knew that the others said he obviously had a knack for defending himself and those he cared about.

Godric ignored the wands that were pointed at him and stood up, keeping his arms around Ash. He looked at the three people in front of him once again, making sure that his son was kept close. He narrowed his green eyes, which had deepened over the years. He opened his mouth to speak, but the dark haired man beat him to it. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Godric's eyes widened when he realized that he could understand him, but what was he supposed to say. He lived in Hogwarts, and he knew who he was. These people obviously did not.

He looked down at Ash. The boy looked confused at what he heard. He knew his son had not understood, but he figured that it had something to do with the same reason why he hadn't understood the founders at first, but then did. He looked back at the man and scowled as the wand was still pointed at him. Glancing at the other two, he decided to answer. He focused for a moment so that he would speak in the same language they did before he answered. "My name is Godric Gryffindor."

A/N: And here's the chapter. Now it's back to the present, and the story is running on cue. Later.


	6. Chapter 6: The Shocks of Life

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 5 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 2,581_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. There was a comment on Harry possibly being recognized, I want to remind everyone that Harry is older than when he left, which can make a differnce. He arrived in the Founders era at fifteen, and since then he had his kids after five years, which would have made him twenty, and now they are eight. That makes him twenty-eight. So he is a lot older than before.

_From the last chapter: Glancing at the other two, he decided to answer. He focused for a moment so that he would speak in the same language they did before he answered. "My name is Godric Gryffindor."_

Chapter 6: The Shocks of Life

The three Hogwarts employees stood in utter shock at the name they were given. None of them could believe what he had said. The young boy, largely ignored by the other adults, looked up at Godric in confusion; Ash had not understood what his father had said beyond his name. He clung to Godric's arm as he looked at the strange people. He knew that they were not from the school, yet they had come from that direction.

The older of the two men, his beard reaching farther than even Godric could recall ever seeing, was the first to speak up. "Godric Gryffindor?" Godric nodded in response. He was waiting for them to respond, while he attempted figure out exactly what language it was that they spoke. He couldn't recall the name like he felt he should have. He waited a moment to see if the man would continue. He did at last. "This is certainly unexpected." He looked as if he didn't really believe the man, but the robes did at least prove he wasn't from around their time period. There was also the fact that the child did not seem to recognize what they had said. He looked at the man again to try and get a good sense of what he saw.

The woman was scowling, almost like she wanted to scold the man for lying to them. "I seriously believe that using someone else's name is a bad way to draw attention to yourself." Godric raised his eyebrow at that one. He did not get why the woman seemed to be hostile towards him. He hadn't done anything to her, at least that he knew of. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Ash. The boy's confusion was shining in his eyes more so than anyone would have thought possible. He frowned and tried to remember something that Rowena had once taught him. It was a spell that had taken him some time to learn.

His eyes lit up a moment later as he remembered the words that the woman had told him. It was a translation spell. Removing his wand, he carefully flicked it towards the boy. "Intellegĕre linguae." The teachers stared at him, ready to do anything in case of an attack. Instead, he had just cast a translation spell on the boy. His pronunciation of Latin also happened to be better than most people heard in the current day. The boy blinked a moment later as the magic washed over him. Most people didn't realize that it was mainly the wand movements that made the magic work; the words just gave an indication of what type the spell was meant to be.

The black haired man tightened his grip on his wand. "Any particular reason that you did that?" Ash looked at the man. He had recognized the spell as one Rowena had attempted to teach him and his sister, not that he recalled what it was used for until the man had spoken. He looked up at his dad once again, clinging to the robe as his father put his wand away.

"I would rather my son understand what you are saying. Now if you will please answer me, who are you? I do not recognize you from here." He gestured to the castle.

Dumbledore decided to instead be the one to say something. "Let us not speak of this out here. Let's go to my office." Godric looked at them warily, but nodded none-the-less. The group walked into the castle, classes still in session for those teachers who were not on their breaks. Godric looked around the corridor and noticed that there were many more paintings than there had been the last time he had walked the halls. Yet that had only been earlier in the day for him.

Ash's eyes were wider than anyone thought that they could get. He thought he knew the castle quite well, but what he was seeing was so different. He clung to Godric's arm even more tightly. The older man was glad that the boy at least left some feeling in his arm. He recognized where they were heading, Salazar's office. Despite the man's love of dungeon space, he preferred his office to be high up and lofty. He silently wondered why they were going there.

They reached the office. Godric's eyes widened at the sight of all the paintings. He read the dates on them, even more startled at all the years that had apparently passed by. He hadn't entertained the idea of time travel, and yet the dates were proof that something of that nature was up. He sat down, pulling the boy into his lap. He was keeping him close, despite the fact that Godric knew he was too big for sitting in his lap anymore. It was one of the things he was doing to protect his young child. "Am I going to get an answer to my question yet?"

There wasn't a chance for the others to talk, for a moment later some paintings switched places and another appeared level with them. The three other people were startled when the person in the portrait began to speak. They spoke in modern English, but only because they had long enough to learn the current language. "Well if it isn't the missing Godric Gryffindor." Godric's eyes snapped to the sight of the red-haired Viking known as Salazar. He gave a slight smile at the sight. He had thought there was likely a painting of the group somewhere in the room.

"Hello Salazar, it's good to see you. I see you have gained a streak of grey since I last saw you." It was true; there was a grey streak in the man's hair. Salazar's painted hand went to the hair and flattened it out. He scowled at the younger man. "I hope that your visit went well."

"You mean the one I was on when you mysteriously disappeared according to Rowena and Helga?" Salazar smirked at the blush that crossed Godric's cheeks. He could tell that the man had not had a chance to really get use to what had happened to him. He looked at Ash. The boy's eyes had begun to sparkle at the sight of his friend and favourite teacher. Godric shifted in his chair a bit as he pulled Ash closer. "Yes I did, but I'm surprised at seeing you here. This does seem a little unusual. Helga and Rowena said that you disappeared with Ash in some sort of light. Hazel was very distraught apparently. She never did get over your disappearance."

Godric looked down at the mention of his daughter. He had been silently worrying about her, but Ash had been his immediate worry. The boy was the one that had somehow gotten dragged into the situation. He glanced up at Salazar's portrait once again. "I do not know what happened Salazar. One moment I was taking Ash and Hazel to the Great Hall for an early dinner, and the next thing I know I'm waking up outside with Ash on top of me. Oh, and I can't forget the fact that these three were pointing wands at us." Godric kept his eyes on the man in front of him. Salazar's eyebrow twitched at the last statement, a movement that happened when he was either annoyed or intrigued by something.

"Really? Interesting." He made another noise to himself and looked at the others. "The man with the long beard is Albus Dumbledore; he is the current headmaster of Hogwarts. He's an old coot." Godric tried to stifle his laughter at that. Ash did laugh. He knew that Salazar was very particular about people. The woman seemed to get affronted by the statement. "The woman is Minerva McGonagall. She's the deputy head, the transfiguration teacher, and also happens to be the head of Gryffindor house." Godric raised an eyebrow at that one. He had still been getting use to the idea of having a whole house of people to manage. He thought that his inability to sometimes control his own children was proof that he shouldn't. "The man next to her is Severus Snape. He is the head of Slytherin House and the potions master." That made Godric's lips twitch. Of course Salazar would have saved whom he thought was the best for last.

Godric nodded in response to that. His gaze then turned onto the other people in the room. "I am sorry that I did not ask your names before, I was in much shock. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please ignore Salazar, he likes to be self-important." He heard the man's indignant protest. He smiled to himself. While he did work well with his friend, there was the fact that the man was also good at throwing fits when teased. Godric found it as justified, since the man did always tell Godric that he wasn't doing things the appropriate way.

Godric shook his head and looked at the others. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well…This is certainly as interesting as I said earlier. You are indeed Godric Gryffindor, if this portrait is anything to go by." Godric just rolled his eyes at that. He could have told them, not that they were really listening. "I'm sorry that we did not believe you as easily as you would like. We have been in a war for the past few years, you see, it is 1997." Godric nodded. He did understand, but that wasn't the point. He should have been believed.

He set Ash down and stood. "We all know who I am, and I know who you are. However, what are we going to do? It appears, as Salazar has somewhat hinted, that I do not return home. I do not like that idea. I wish to return to my daughter. I know that she will be quite worried." He glanced over at the portrait of Salazar. The man was nodding in the affirmative to the last bit. Godric let out a slow breath as he attempted to figure out a way to make everything alright. He was worrying more about Hazel the longer they stayed. He glanced at his son, taking in the nervous movement the boy was doing. Godric felt that he was handling it better than his son, not that he was sure why. Some of what he saw seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't commenting on it. He was going to keep it all to himself.

Dumbledore appeared to have some idea. "Why do you not stay here for the time? I'm sure that many of the students would quite enjoy meeting one of the founders. They would quite like to meet you, at least those in Gryffindor house." He didn't get to say much more with Godric holding up his hand. He did that to everyone now and then. It had been a habit he had picked up from Salazar. The man in the portrait smirked at that one.

"I am not a founder. Despite what Salazar might say. The school started before I arrived there. I just happened to be good with animals." He crossed his arms and looked around the room once more. He knew that staying at Hogwarts was the best thing for him. "We shall stay. I'll take up my old rooms again. That way we can have some comfort."

"That might be a problem; I am sleeping in those quarters." Godric turned his eyes onto Minerva and raised an eyebrow. He kind of wondered what was meant there. Godric didn't get a chance to respond as Salazar began to laugh. Everyone turned to the portrait once again.

"Ah silly woman, you're not sleeping his quarters. Nobody would be able to. Rowena, Helga, and I sealed the rooms after his disappearance. We did not want others to get in there." He snorted and glanced up at a shelf. Godric followed his eyes and saw his sword, though there were a lot more stones in it than he remembered. "His rooms were in the dungeons. He quite liked them, I don't know why. Actually, they're not far from yours Severus."

That made Severus start. He glanced over at Godric. Nobody would have thought that the man would sleep in the dungeons. Godric only shrugged in response. "It was quiet there. I quite like my solitude. It was also easier to raise the children in those rooms. I had temporarily moved into a different suite when I was married, but she died in childbirth. So I returned to my suite in the dungeons with the children. It suited us just fine." Ash nodded in agreement. "That and it made it harder for students to find me during my breaks." That got another laugh from Salazar.

"That means you should likely escort the two of them to the dungeons Severus." Dumbledore glanced at the sallow skinned man as he spoke. Severus clenched his teeth and nodded. He didn't like the idea of sharing his dungeons with the head Gryffindor. Godric only walked over to a shelf and took the sword into his hands, looking at it.

"Why are there so many stones in this sword? Now it looks more like it is for decoration than actual use." He glanced at the others, but they did not seem to understand what he meant. He instead returned his gaze to the portrait. He had been getting better answers out of it anyways.

"The man Hazel married gave her rubies, and so she added them to the sword. She was too much like you and loved those insufferable creatures you were always studying. She decided that setting them in the sword was better than placing them in a necklace like a normal woman." Godric's mouth twitched and his eyebrow lowered a bit. He apparently did not agree. "That sword has only had a couple uses, one being destroying dear Alucard."

That got Godric's attention. "Alucard? Someone killed Alucard? Why? He was just meant to protect the school." That startled the other three professors. They did not think that the man would get along with snakes. It did not appear as if they knew a single thing about the one man people considered to be great, outside of Merlin that was. Salazar nodded and sighed. "I cannot believe my sword was used to kill him. I mean, I know I didn't really use it, but that is just barbaric."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Maybe these discussions should be held at another time. You and your son should get some rest." Godric nodded and kept the sword near him. He did not want it left on display in the room. Nobody stopped him as he made his way out. Dumbledore motioned for Severus to follow. The man followed the other two in silence. He was more confused then ever about the man that was known as Godric Gryffindor. He thought that something was familiar, but was not sure he had met him. He kept on following, knowing that he had to. Godric knew he was there, but that did not matter. He was more intent on getting to his rooms. He was tired. He looked at Ash and pulled him closer. They would find a way to get home, he was certain. They had to, he was determined to, and that was all there was to it.

A/N: Here's the chapter, yet two years have passed since Harry disappeared. Can't have him show up in the exact same time. The Latin in the spell translates to understand language. It is not a perfect translation, but the best I could do from memory. Hope people like the chapter. Later.


	7. Chapter 7: No Time like the Present

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 7 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,658_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. There was a comment on Harry possibly being recognized, I want to remind everyone that Harry is older than when he left, which can make a difference. He arrived in the Founders era at fifteen, and since then he had his kids after five years, which would have made him twenty, and now they are eight. That makes him twenty-eight. So he is a lot older than before.

Chapter 7: No Time like the Present

Godric walked into his dungeon quarters, ignoring Severus Snape. The man had followed the two Gryffindors down to the dungeons, and, for some reason, hadn't walked into his room the moment they were within reach. Godric looked around his rooms, amused that the castle had kept the rooms in pristine condition. He smiled at his rooms, taking notice of the fact that only a few bits and pieces were missing. It did not take him long to realize that those things were Hazel's. Ash immediately moved over to the items that he recognized were his.

Godric stared at the objects from the doorway. He could sense that there was something different about the rooms, but was unsure exactly what it was. He turned towards the man that stood behind him. Tilting his head, he watched Severus in silent contemplation. He was not use to being followed around, yet it didn't surprise him. His friends in the past knew when to leave him alone; these people were not use to him. It only made sense that they were unable to think of him as anything other than unusual. A spirit drifted by, garnering his attention away from the dour Potions Master. He immediately stilled when he recognized the man. "Well, look who we have here."

The spirit stopped in front of the door, his eyes turning towards Godric. They widened a moment later. "GODRIC!" He seemed more stunned than anything; Godric could remember the man, as the spirit had been alive when he had last seen him. "What…How…" The man didn't seem to feel very eloquent, which was not that unusual when it came to being around Godric. Of course, Godric knew that he seemed to shock people a vast majority of the time, something that he could not figure out.

Godric chuckled and noticed the curious look upon Severus' face. The older man quickly hid the look before Godric could comment on it. He returned his attention onto the ghost. "I see your little hunt didn't go well." He shook his head. "This is why you have to be careful of the women you chase after. Either way, I need to get myself settled in again." He went over to one of the chairs in the room. He collapsed upon it and groaned. "It has been such a long day." He glanced over at Severus. "You might as well come in, for there is no reason to stand there." He closed his eyes and pulled out his wand, lighting a fire in the fireplace. It was a little chilly in the dungeons.

Severus seemed to hesitate where he stood. He didn't know what he wanted to do, especially since he was very confused about the way the founder of the lions acted. It did not make any sense. He debated within his mind for a moment longer before he decided to gain some answers for himself. He knew that the others wanted answers as well, as the discussion with the portrait had been enough to engage their curiosity. That was all there was to it. "I guess I can join you." He went and sat in the other chair. Godric did not speak as he was intent on watching Ash gather the things that were lying about the room. Even he thought it looked a little bit like a shrine.

Godric laced his fingers together. "What it is that you all think about me, I seem to be a shock to all of you." He glanced at the man in front of him. Severus did not respond to that, which was perfectly fine with the young man he sat with. He instead scrutinized the appearance of the man. He was watching to figure out the right thing to say. Neither man seemed to be in the mood to speak. He was different from what everyone thought the great Godric Gryffindor would be like.

**The Next Day**

Nobody knew of Godric's existence, the information having been kept quiet by Dumbledore. That was fine with the young man, as he did not emerge from his rooms until the next morning. He wanted to give both himself and Ash time to adjust to what had happened. Godric was a little nervous about appearing in front of people he did not know, especially with the nagging headache that had begun to punch itself through his skull. He was ignoring it in favour of keeping his child calm. The child was once again clinging to Godric's side, something that the people who knew him would not have expected. He touched his son's head in yet another attempt to calm him.

He entered the room off of the Great Hall, not wanting to walk in through the main entrance. There were other people in the room, more teachers than even Godric could recall from when he was in the hall last. Most of the teachers at the school taught more than one subject in the past, Godric was the only one that hadn't. The teachers looked at him, many of them wide eyed and a little startled at the man that was appearing late in the school year. Dumbledore had clearly kept something from them. It was in that moment that Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus came into the room. Dumbledore smiled at the group. "Ah, I see that you've met our new guest to the school."

A few of the people murmured in response, not sure what it was that they were seeing. Godric raised an eyebrow at the old man that was standing there, treating the situation as if it was perfectly normal. 'It could be normal, couldn't it?' Godric shook his head after that particular thought entered it. He knew that it wasn't something anyone would ever expect. It wasn't even normal in his time.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again. "Well, this guest of ours happens to be Godric Gryffindor." That caught the attentions of every single person in the room. They knew that Dumbledore would not lie to them, but that didn't mean that they could find it believable. He was telling them that the unusual man was one of the great Founders of Hogwarts. That was not something that they had ever heard before. In fact, they usually only saw the paintings that were hidden throughout the castle.

One of the other teachers decided to speak up in that moment. "Albus, are you sure that they're not lying to you? I mean, there is no way that this man could be a founder." Godric's eyes crossed at the end of that statement. He did not want to figure out what it was with people assuming things, plus he began to wonder why he was written down as a founder by the standards of history. It was really more annoying to him than anything else. He looked at his son; the boy was once again attempting to hide. He did not like how he was out of his element. These people were unknown to him, but they apparently knew something about him. It just happened to be inaccurate.

Minerva decided to speak up in that particular moment. "I was present when the portrait of Salazar Slytherin shifted the portraits around to speak with him. He confirmed that this is indeed Godric Gryffindor. He even said that he disappeared." The others began to mumble among themselves over that revelation. None of them would doubt the portrait, even if they did think that the man was evil. The thing was that it was still a little bit hard to believe, especially with what the history books said. Godric only stood there in silence. He did not want to talk about it at all.

Godric cleared his throat and gathered the attentions of the other teachers. The group looked at him, Ash looking around Godric. "As much as I find this amusing, I would much rather get my breakfast. I do not wish to get into everything that happened, but I will state this, I am not a founder. I did not start this school. Whoever decided to keep spreading that was wrong." He shook his head and made his way into the hall, hoping to avoid the students. He figured that if he didn't walk in when they did, there would be less of a chance that he would end up drawing their attention. He sat in his usual seat, which happened to be farther down the table. He then made Ash sit in the chair that appeared next to him. He was quite appreciative of the castle's ability to provide him with what he needed. He smiled at that and brushed the boy's hair away from his face.

Ash looked at his father. "I don't like this at all. Isn't there some way to get home?" Godric looked at his child and gave him a soft smile. He knew that there was something that would eventually be figured out, but he would have to take the time to do it. He sighed and brushed the hair back from his son's forehead. He could only do so much to reassure him.

He smiled at his son once more. "I am doing what I can, and I will get us home. I do not like this any more than you do. I want to get home to your sister and our friends. Salazar says that we never get back. I don't believe that, I think we will." He kissed his son's head. "I promise you that I'll do everything to get us home. However, we shall take this in stride and deal with the present." He then turned and looked out at the hall. There would be so many things to face in that day, but they could do it. Godric wasn't that new to being in an unusual situation, and he would help make sure his son could do it as well.

A/N: Hope people liked this chapter, only starting the introductions after all. Later.


	8. Chapter 8: First Days

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 8 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,895_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. There was a comment on Harry possibly being recognized, I want to remind everyone that Harry is older than when he left, which can make a difference. He arrived in the Founders era at fifteen, and since then he had his kids after five years, which would have made him twenty, and now they are eight. That makes him twenty-eight. So he is a lot older than before.

Chapter 8: First Days

There were a lot of people whispering at the sight of Godric and his son during the meal. Godric ignored them, mainly focusing on trying to calm his son down. The boy was very nervous; all the new people were freaking him out. None of the people were normal for the boy. It caused Godric to worry about the change in behaviour. He wanted his son to act like he usually did, but that didn't look to be happening. Yet Godric did not miss Albus Dumbledore standing up to talk to the chattering students, which was something that they were use to. The students immediately quieted down when the man stood. That impressed Godric, as he knew how hard it was to get some people to stop talking.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know that many of you are curious as to our unusual guests, well I would like to inform you that there was an unfortunate event for these two people. They are from the past." Godric stared at Dumbledore as he stopped talking. That got a few of the people to begin speaking again. They were all arguing over what had been said. That caused the headmaster clap his hands. The students stopped their chattering once more. "Yes I know, that does sound a bit farfetched. However, that is what happened to our guests. I would like to introduce you to Godric Gryffindor and his son." The noise in the hall instantly rose at that pronouncement. Some of the yells were in disbelief and others in apparent awe. Ash grabbed onto Godric in that moment.

One group of students, all of them wearing something with red and gold on it, were the loudest of them all. Godric frowned at the sight of them. He wasn't sure what to expect. They all kept on talking, trying to get a good look at the duo. Godric did not want to put his son through much more than that, so he stood up. People were silent as quickly as he could stand. The students looked at him, almost as if they were waiting for him to talk. Godric stared at them and ushered his son to stand. He glanced over before quickly getting out of the Great Hall. He made a conscious decision that he and his son were staying in their rooms that day. He had originally planned for them to spend some time out of the place, yet that didn't look like it would happen. The students were talking and looked ready to surround them.

Godric was quick; having learned how to get where he needed to more quickly than most people would think was possible. It took him little time to get where he was heading. He managed to get them to their rooms and closed the door, making sure to lock them in. He was not going to let anybody get into the room. Ash sat on the chair and held his legs close to him. He looked at his dad. "I really want to go home, I don't like the way everyone stares at us. It's strange." Godric smiled to himself.

"You normally like people staring at you my son. However, I can see how this is different. We'll figure out some way to get home. I promise you." Ash nodded at Godric's words. Godric moved over to the boy, brushing some hair back. "Don't worry. We'll have to get use to this, but I'm sure that it will be alright. We're located here after all. It shouldn't be that big of a difference. I'm more worried about that one group of students. They seemed a bit too interested in my name." He was frowning to himself as he stood there. He went and kneeled in front of the young boy that was his son. Ash let him take his hand and held onto it.

**~The Next Day~**

Godric managed to talk to one of the house elves. The young creature had called himself Dobby. The little elf was quite excitable and had informed the young man that he had been assigned to take care of them. He got the elf to deliver breakfast to them, as he was not going to take any chances. That helped quite a bit in getting his young son to calm down. They ate their breakfast in silence before making their way outside. Neither of them were ready for a lot of the questions that Godric knew would get thrown their way. That was the only reason that he took the shortcuts he knew of to get out of the castle.

There was nobody around, which Godric was grateful for. He took his son down to where he had kept the creatures he worked with during his time as a creature instructor. He saw a house that he had not expected to see. He frowned, his head tilted to the side. He was unsure of what it was doing there. He looked around for the paddock. He ended up seeing one a ways off. He led Ash to it, curious as to why it had been moved. He saw a large man standing there, someone he knew had to be related to a giant. The man looked up and saw Ash and Godric walking towards him. He had a large creature, one that Godric knew to be a Griffin. He found it interesting that the man had one there.

The man watched them. "'Ello. Yeh are Godric Gryffindor?" Godric nodded. He felt something knock on a part of his mind as he stared at the large man. He could tell that he was being nice. Yet he also knew, somehow, that the man was genuinely like that. That got Godric to smile a bit. Ash was sticking close to his father, but he didn't seem to be as nervous as before. He was in a somewhat more normal territory.

"Yes I am, and this is my son, Ash. I was wondering why the paddock was moved. It used to be back where that house was." He pointed towards the man's house. The Griffin squawked and trotted over before the large man could stop him. Godric held a hand out and the Griffin head butted it. That got Godric laughing. "Well, that's something I find quite interesting. You're related to the Gwen, aren't you? I would have thought that your family would have been released. How did you get here?" He had run into a Griffin that was injured and helped it once. He found it interesting to see the descendant of that Griffin at the school.

"I never seen 'im do that before. This one is named Graham." Godric blinked when the man said that. "I'm Hagrid by the way. You were 'iding all of yesterday." Godric smiled a bit and watched as Ash stared at the creature. He was still acting quite iffy about being around the creature. He didn't really like being near animals still, though it was at least familiar to him.

"Graham…He's related to a Griffin I found a few years ago. Well…More than a few years now. I thought that she would have been released. I intended to release her when she would let me. She didn't like it, but I knew she would have to find a mate." Godric sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was quite tired in all reality. He was unable to believe that such things could happen. He gave a smile to the Griffin. "However, it is nice to see him. At least it's nice to know that her line continued." He gave the creature one more pat before completely turning his attention onto Hagrid.

"Yeh speak good English I've noticed. Is there any reason for tha'?" Godric tilted his head at Hagrid when he asked that question. He had pondered over that a bit, but he hadn't bothered to delve too deeply into it. That was only because he kept getting a headache whenever he thought too hard about it. He pulled Ash closer to him. He saw that his son was getting a little more nervous the longer they stayed out in the open. So far there were no students around to bother them. He would make sure they kept out of the way, for the time being anyways. He had to let his son get settled first. It was going to be hard enough without the child becoming terrified.

Godric shrugged after a moment. "I do not know. It just feels natural to me. I cannot explain it. There are a lot of things that I do not know." He got the feeling that he could trust the man in front of him, but it was hard for him to listen to it. He sometimes had conflicting thoughts, and that was one of those moments. He sighed. "There are things I do not know about myself, never have. This is one of those. I hope that you can understand that." Hagrid nodded in response. He did understand a bit, but he was also confused. Hagrid knew the stories he had been told about Godric Gryffindor, and the man certainly did not act like the man that he had heard about all his life.

Hagrid scratched at his beard a bit and got Graham the Griffin a snack. "Well, yeh can figure it out. I'm sure that there are a lot o' people that would help." Godric nodded in response. He knew that, but he wasn't about to share the fact with anyone. He still had trouble accepting it himself. It was not something that he felt the need to advertise, and that was something he planned to keep to himself. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling that headache all the more intently than before.

Ash looked up at his father. "Are you alright?" He knew the look on the man's face. It was something that he only saw when Godric's mind was in a state that nobody was sure what it meant. It was one of those that always worried the others around him. It worried Salazar the most. Godric looked at his son and nodded. He was not going to worry the child more.

"Anyway, we should get back to the castle." He saw a few students making their way onto the lawns. "We shall take our leave now. It was a pleasure to meet you Hagrid, and I'm glad that there's another person here that knows quite a bit about these lovely creatures. A word of advice however, Graham needs to have some more fruit in his diet. It will help the oils in his feathers." Graham preened at the words. Godric smiled at him and walked off with Ash. He could see that the students wanted to say something to him. They were practically heading his way. He took his son and rushed off. He was not going to give them the chance; he could always feel the child tense up. Before the students could even get close enough, Godric took a hidden entrance at the side of the castle and disappeared into it. He brushed Ash's hair back and led him off. They would spend time elsewhere, but at least they had gotten out. That was something that Godric was glad for.

A/N: I do apologize if Hagrid's speech doesn't sound completely right. For some reason his dialogue is not that easy for me, even when I write other kinds of dialogue that is the same or close to him. Hope you enjoy, later.


	9. Chapter 9: Encounter

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 9 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,987_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. There was a comment on Harry possibly being recognized, I want to remind everyone that Harry is older than when he left, which can make a difference. He arrived in the Founders era at fifteen, and since then he had his kids after five years, which would have made him twenty, and now they are eight. That makes him twenty-eight. So he is a lot older than before.

Chapter 9: Encounter

Godric decided to head to the library, hoping to get some time to himself. It shocked him to see how much the library had grown since he had last been in there. He shook his head and began to search the shelves. He wanted to help his son deal with the changed times, yet he also wanted something to gather some information from. Both were in denial about the fact that they were not getting home, but Godric just wanted to have some idea of what history held after his disappearance. He blinked at the title of a book that caught his attention. He slid the text out of the shelf and stared at it. The book was titled _Hogwarts: A History_. He smiled a bit.

"This would be a good place to start." He took the book to one of the tables. He didn't pay attention to the librarian that was watching him with narrowed eyes. He wasn't the kind of person that she was use to dealing with. The fact was that he viewed books like they did back in the Founders' Age, which was to treat them as something to be both careful with and respectful of. Books, even in the Wizarding World, were not as readily available in Godric's time. The librarian didn't seem to think that way, something her narrowed eyes and pursed lips stated quite clearly. She seemed convinced that Godric was going to wreck her books.

Godric flipped through the book to try and find some information on what had happened after his disappearance, but that wasn't what he found. He stalled at the words that were staring at him in a glaringly obvious way. He really could not believe what he was seeing. He swallowed as he began to read what he knew to be utter lies.

_ While there is not as much known about the Founders' Era, we do know that one of the greatest Founders, Godric Gryffindor, could not abide by the prejudice behaviour of Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin, believing that Muggleborns should not be allowed into the school, made his statements quite clear. Gryffindor did not share these feelings, which caused the two to fight over the subject. Many sources say that these arguments would often become violent. Yet Slytherin, the darkest of the four, was finally forced to leave the school by Godric. Slytherin left the school, but not before placing his familiar in the Chamber of Secrets to take care of those that the man felt were unworthy. It is uncertain as to whether or not this is true, but there have been reported cases of the chamber opening throughout different points of history. These cases help to question just how much influence Slytherin had over the school…_

Godric stopped there, for he was unable to tear his eyes away from the words that he had read. He knew that there was more to the page, but he couldn't bring himself to continue. He instead wondered who had spread the lies about Salazar. He didn't want to believe that people would say that about his friend. He did know that Salazar had not liked Muggleborns, but the man wasn't about to leave them to the mercies of the muggles. Salazar was aware of the fact that leaving muggleborns with their families happened to be the worst thing that could be done, especially if their magic got out of control. The young witch or wizard would end up causing quite a bit of damage, which often resulted in more witch burnings. Godric's mind wandered to something that had happened during his first year at the school.

~Flashback~

Godric sat in on the Charms class that Rowena was teaching. The Founders taught almost all of the different classes, but what they were learning that day was one of Rowena's specialities. She gave the students a smile as she looked around the classroom. She had exchanged her nun's outfit for a pair of light blue robes that Godric thought looked to be much better on her. She stood up straight and clapped her hands. She got the attention of everyone in the classroom almost instantly. They all looked at the woman before them.

She smiled at her students once again. "Hello to everyone. I'm here to be your charms teacher for this lesson. The reason is because I have the best control over freezing charms. I shall be teaching them to you, for they will hopefully give you a tool to save your lives when you need it. The reason for this is because the muggles are performing more witch burnings. It is not often that they catch a real witch or wizard, but they do every now and then. These spells will save you from being burnt at the stake. The same can be said for anything else that they attempt, though they really only try to drown or hang you. Those spells were already taught to you by Helga. This time it is my turn to help prepare you." She took out her wand and began to show them the movements needed for the spell.

Once she was satisfied with their ability to perform the movements, she started with the next portion of the lesson. Godric was watching her, though he didn't really tune in completely. The woman had taught him the spells earlier. It had shocked the others that he didn't know those spells. It was something that all witches and wizards learned in their time. It made them all the more curious as to where he had come from. The other students were all chattering away as they continued to learn the spells. Godric only tuned out more, which was something he was good at. He didn't know what had happened during the rest of the lesson. He was lost in his own mind, but that was nothing new.

~End Flashback~

Godric was snapped out of his thought process by a person tapping him on the shoulder. He shook his head and looked at the person that had leaned over the table to get his attention. It was a young woman with bushy brown hair and a pair of Hogwarts robes on. Godric's eyes fell onto the patch on her robes. The patch was red and gold with a lion partially covered by the words _Gryffindor_. He fought back a groan that wanted to escape at the sight of the patch. He still couldn't believe that people thought of him as a founder. He looked at the woman with his head tilted to the side. She kind of reminded him a bit of Laurene, though he could tell that she was definitely not the woman that he had married and lost.

The young woman smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Could I possibly talk to you? Do you even understand me? I mean, it's not everyday that you get to talk to a founder. You can't even find their portraits." Godric's eye twitched as the girl spoke. He had not seen a girl that curious in a long time, though it made any thoughts that she was a bit like his long dead wife go right out of his head. He didn't find her that annoying, but he did find her assumptions to be painful. He was even happier that Ash had opted to stay in the rooms. He couldn't blame him when he was faced with this woman in front of him.

Godric took several deep breaths. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." The name sounded familiar to him, but he figured that he had met someone at the school in the past with the same name. He let out another breath. "I obviously do understand you. As to the portraits, they would be in the headmaster's office. That is where they should be after all." He then closed _Hogwarts: A History_. He still found the book to be highly offensive. He couldn't believe that anybody would take that tripe as truth. He had to grit his teeth at the thoughts that ran through his mind. He really was annoyed by what people had done to one of his closest friends.

Hermione glanced at the book. "Uhm…Are you leaving the book here?" She looked over at Madam Pince. The woman still had her eyes narrowed at Godric. He picked the book up, for he wasn't about to leave it out. He walked towards where he gotten it from. Hermione was following him. "I just had a few questions for one of the founders. I meant it when I said that it is not every day that you get to talk to one." Godric gritted his teeth some more as he slid the book in with the others. Her statements were beginning to get on his nerves.

He turned towards her. "Look, it is nice that you're curious and want to ask questions, but I dislike people making assumptions. I am not a founder. The school was established before I got there. I do not know anything about myself from before I appeared at Hogwarts. The only thing I could likely be counted as founding was the magical creature's class. Now, if you're going to ask me questions that correct the farce this book is, then I might be willing to answer. But call me a founder again, and I will walk away. I don't know why they insisted on naming a house after me, but I told them that I didn't want it." He raised an eyebrow to see if Hermione was about to say anything. She stared at him, making it quite obvious that she hadn't expected him to react that way. Godric crossed his arms and watched her. He wasn't going to stand around all day. He knew that if she was already causing him problems, then other 'Gryffindors' would likely be worse.

Hermione appeared to get her wind back. "I'm sorry if I offended you. That is just what we're taught. We're taught that you're a founder of Hogwarts. They teach us that you're the greatest of the four." Godric blinked at that statement. He really was beginning to wonder who wrote the history books, for they obviously didn't know what they were talking about. "Usually the books are right."

That statement got Godric to snort. "Books may be right in some respects, but they're not a hundred percent correct. History books are the worst offenders in that regard. It is because history is written by both the winners and those that have delusions people take to be true. That book I had is a case of it. I'm currently in this time period. Yet, according to Salazar's portrait, I will never return home. So how am I supposed to force him to leave? Yes, he put his familiar in the Chamber of Secrets, but Alucard never hurt anyone unless he was forced to. He was here to protect the school from those that would hurt the students." Godric shook his head once again. He knew that he was ranting, but he really was having a stressful period of time. "Look, as I said, ask nicely and I'll probably answer. I will not be worshipped, nor will I be held in awe. I am a regular person who just happened to get screwed. So go share that with the other Gryffindors. If they can't do that, then they better stay away from me. Plus, I will not be held accountable for my actions toward the people that treat me like some kind of messiah." He turned and left the library. He hadn't wanted to snap at the curious girl, but that was what he had done. He left her standing there. He did feel bad about snapping, not that he was sure why, but he had gotten what he wanted to say out. That was what was important.

A/N: Well, I hope that people like this chapter. Godric finally snapped. Later.


	10. Chapter 10: Potions Master

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 10 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 2,064_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. There was a comment on Harry possibly being recognized, I want to remind everyone that Harry is older than when he left, which can make a difference. He arrived in the Founders era at fifteen, and since then he had his kids after five years, which would have made him twenty, and now they are eight. That makes him twenty-eight. So he is a lot older than before.

Chapter 10: Potions Master

Severus Snape had spent the past week avoiding Godric Gryffindor, a feat he found to be quite easy. It was mainly because Godric was doing his best to avoid everyone as well. It was this behaviour that drew the potions master's attention, but only because he wasn't sure what to make of the enigmatic Gryffindor. He knew what the books and legends said about the paragon of Gryffindor, but this man was the complete opposite of all those stories. Godric acted more like a Slytherin, at least in Severus' mind. It was that part which struck him as odd, as well as having the effect of causing his rather hidden curiosity to rise to the surface. Severus didn't like to admit it, but he was a curious person. He was just good at hiding it from other people's view. He felt that he had to; otherwise he thought that he would be confused for a Gryffindor. Well, at least that's what his mind said. He was sometimes unsure of whether his curiosity could be taken as either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like.

Severus was wandering the castle that night, his patrol almost over. He came around a corner and scowled at a man that was sitting on one of the window ledges. He automatically thought that it was a student out after curfew, but that because he couldn't think of anyone else that would be out at that time of night. In fact, the person's posture reminded him of the boy that had gone missing two years earlier, one Harry Potter. He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind. He knew that the boy was dead, which was what the entire Wizarding World thought. Nobody had seen a glimpse of the boy after his disappearance two years earlier. Severus walked over to the person, ready to chew them out and give them a detention. However, the words died upon his tongue the moment that the person looked at him. He saw that it was not a student, but was actually Godric. The man stared at him with green eyes that looked both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Their colouring was more of a sap green than the emerald he was use to seeing. Godric gave him a slow blink that many people would expect of a person that was thinking a little too hard.

Godric raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't think that many people would be out at two in the morning. Of course, there is a distinct lack of patrols happening. That is something I believe would have continued throughout the ages. I'm use to being up late; since this was the time I patrolled the castle halls. No need to do so at this point, I'm not a faculty member any longer. Not that I enjoy how the students act, even though I made it quite clear that I do not want their praise. It appears as if respect towards an elder's wishes has died off since my time." He shook his head in amusement at what he had said, looking out the window as he did so. He didn't seem to care whether or not Severus stood there; it was of no consequence to him. Of course, Severus was more shocked than anything else. The fact that Godric had caused it was a miracle, and something students would have paid to see. He stared at Godric with an almost unreadable expression.

Severus was about to say something when he noticed the book in Godric's lap. It was open and at an appropriate angle to see the writing. The writing looked neat, and, though he was a little too far away, appeared as if it was written in Modern English. He found that to be interesting. He didn't think that the young founder would have known how to write the language, yet he couldn't have been sure. The confusion came from the fact that Godric had understood them the instant that they had spoken to him. He shook the thought out of his head. "I would not have thought that you would leave your son alone. That seems quite irresponsible if you ask me." Godric turned his head towards Severus once again. He didn't appear as if he felt the need to respond to that statement. He shook his head and looked in another direction.

Godric closed his book. "I'm from a time where this is normal, plus I keep my rooms locked. I've noticed that a lot of spells appear to be lost to the wizards of this time. It's quite amusing to see the disadvantage that you put yourselves through." He chuckled to himself and shook his head once again. Godric stood up and walked over to Severus, a smile upon his face. Godric was shorter than Severus, forcing him to tilt his head upwards. He then hummed a slight bit. "Interesting…Well, Severus Snape, I shall leave you to continue patrolling. I should probably talk with the headmaster. I have read your newspaper; you need to keep a better watch. You wouldn't want someone evil to walk these halls, now would you?" He then walked in the direction of the dungeons. Severus stared at the younger man's back. He shook his head at a thought that rushed through his mind. Ignoring it, he went back to his patrol.

**~Next Day; Dungeons~**

Classes had ended for the day, forcing Severus to head to the student lab. He had to spend about three hours, three times a week, in the study lab. Not many students used it, minus the N.E.W.T. students and the Slytherins that either did research or practical work. He silently wondered if anybody told the other houses that it was there, seeing as he knew that he shouldn't have to. However, it was a little known fact that there were spare labs for different subjects. It was a way to get teacher supervision when doing practical applications outside of class. He found it interesting how the teachers didn't seem to tell anybody below N.E.W.T. level about the study labs. He entered the lab and saw someone sitting at one of the tables.

He looked at the person and recognized him as Godric. He blinked in surprise before noticing that there was someone sitting on the stool beside the man. The young founder didn't seem to be paying attention as he read aloud from a book. He appeared to be using it as a way to instruct the child on how to do something. He recognized the young boy as the Godric's son, causing him to frown at the sight. Godric did not strike him as someone that could do potions, though Severus watched in silence before moving to his desk. He made his way to the desk and proceeded to listen to the man speak. He then realized that the words the man read were his own, which was enough to garner his full attention. He cleared his throat, causing Godric looked up. "Did you borrow that book from the potions classroom?"

Godric tilted his head and nodded. "Yes I did, I hope that you don't mind. Salazar was helping Ash learn his potions. I want to continue with those lessons, but my skills are limited. I'm just reading the instructions out. Ash is a bit of a natural, but I think it's from Salazar's tutoring. I have always been a bit hopeless in the art of potion making." Ash was sitting there as he waited for the potion to finish simmering, glancing between the two adults at random intervals. Severus made the boy nervous beyond all reason, especially with the fact that it appeared as if everything was scaring him. He looked down at the potion and tugged on Godric's sleeve. Godric looked at the yellow liquid and then at the book. He read the next set of instructions aloud. Severus watched for several seconds before looking at the paperwork he had brought with him. He didn't know if anyone would show up, but he did have to sit there during the entire three-hour period.

He sat there, listening to the two go over the subject that he taught. He avoided saying anything, as it seemed to be going all right for the most part. He was glad that someone was doing potions the way he wanted, besides the fact that it appeared as if Ash knew what he was doing to an extent. That was something Severus thought to be a good thing. He didn't like it when students blew up potions, yet it was inevitable in his classes. He glanced up as soon as he realized that everything was silent. He hadn't been completely listening to the session. He saw that Godric was alone at the table. It looked as if they had finished, though it shocked Severus to realize that the silence had started earlier than he had thought. He had been a little too caught up with his thoughts. "Where is your son?" Godric looked up when Severus spoke.

Godric smiled a bit as he continued to clean the table they had been using. "He finished his potion. I know that you were listening, but it's obvious that you were quite into whatever it is that you are working on. He completed it just fine, seeing as this book was quite useful. I know that he's learning and needs the help, but I'm doing all that I can. If this were magical creatures, there would be no issue on whether I knew what I was doing or not. It is my subject after all." Godric gave a shrug and began to focus on cleaning once again. It was easy to see that he much preferred to get the cleaning done. Severus shook his head as a thought passed through his mind. Severus did not take his eyes off of the man.

Severus cleared his throat. "So your son likes potions?" Godric nodded. Severus stared at the man, trying to figure out what it was that made him speak to the founder. He didn't like the idea that something was controlling his actions. He found it unusual, but he blamed it on the man not acting like the perfect Gryffindor. "I could give him some lessons from time to time, if he would be willing at any rate." He stalled at those words. He didn't like teaching, but it had more to do with the fact that he preferred to teach those with talent. There were not many students with talent, though he had one that he would never admit it to.

Godric glanced up at Severus. He saw that the man was still staring at him. "That could be arranged, if Ash will allow it. He's not acting like himself, but he might be willing to open up to someone that actually knows something about potions. Well…Can teach him in a manner that he's use to. He's more use to Salazar's methods, mine are a little off putting. I do what I can, but I shall speak to him about you possibly teaching him." Godric stared down at the table he had been cleaning, glad that it was as clean as it was going to get. He walked over to the sink and washed out the rag. He preferred to do a lot of chores using Muggle methods, often receiving lectures from Salazar because of it. The memories of certain lectures caused him to smile in amusement.

Severus continued to stare at Godric. He had not seen someone clean that thoroughly in a long time. In fact, people tried to avoid his cauldron scrubbing detentions whenever possible. He watched as Godric banished the book back to the potions classroom. Severus only nodded as he watched Godric leave the room. He was left alone in the study lab; unable to stop staring at the spot the man had been standing. He shook his head and returned to his work. He still had a bit of time before he could leave. He didn't know whether any students would arrive or not, but he had to be there. He focused on grading, knowing that he had time to figure Godric out later. However, he had to focus on the present. It was what he needed to do after all.

A/N: Here's the chapter. Now here's little more into the Potion's master's view on everything. Hope that you all enjoyed it. Later.


	11. Chapter 11: An Unwilling Agreement

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 11 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,949_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. There was a comment on Harry possibly being recognized, I want to remind everyone that Harry is older than when he left, which can make a difference. He arrived in the Founders era at fifteen, and since then he had his kids after five years, which would have made him twenty, and now they are eight. That makes him twenty-eight. So he is a lot older than before.

Chapter 11: An Unwilling Agreement

Godric sat in his rooms, staring into the fireplace. He frowned at nothing in particular as he glanced down at the open journal in his lap. He had been looking through what he had written over the last several years, hoping that it would clear up the strange feeling he had been having. There was nothing in the book that even came close to explaining his unusual connection to the current day. He didn't look away from the book; instead, he reached over to a quill that was resting next to an open inkwell. He dipped the quill into the ink and began to write on the empty page in front of him.

_Date: Unknown; Entry: Some high number_

_Well, it's been a while since I last wrote in this journal. I've ended up in a different era since then. It's strange, but this place feels more real to me than my home ever did. I don't know why that is. Not that it stops the uncomfortable feeling I get from this place. The emotion has me asking questions about whether this is a good thing or not. One part that likely adds into all this awkwardness is that Hazel isn't with me. She got left behind, though I do have Ash around. He's nervous and definitely not himself here. It's quite odd for him to be so scared. I can't blame him, seeing as I think that the feeling of how this place is more natural for me is quite odd. Of course, the biggest problem was that we were told that we never return home. That makes me worry about Ash, as he needs a more familiar environment. Plus, he also needs all his friends and family around, something he's not going to get while we're here._

_ One of the few things I'm glad about is the fact that my wand and this journal are always on me. Having the latter means that I can get my thoughts written out on paper, especially since there are so many of them. I've also been having strange dreams of late. A lot of the people I've seen in the school have been in them. I wish I knew what they meant. I think that it's just some kind of sensory overload. The only other issue I'm having is that the people here seem to think that they need to worship me. I can't stand that. They call me a founder, I'm not…It's just…Uncomfortable for me. I don't know any other way of putting it. Either way, at least my thoughts are on paper now. I just hope that this will allow my mind to clear up._

_Godric_

He set his quill down and looked at the words he had written, waiting for the ink to dry. He sighed and closed his eyes after a moment of thought. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, especially with the fact that he felt rather overwhelmed. A thought popped into his mind, one that he wasn't sure where it had come from. 'Maybe I should head out and wander around the grounds. No, I can't do that. Those students will come after me if they see me outside. I wish that they would listen to the truth and not the mass media. I am getting tired of saying that I'm not a founder. The person that wrote that piece of rubbish needs to have their head examined.' He sighed and shook the idea out of his mind. He was tired of hiding, but it was like the dungeons were the safest place for him to be. He would have spent time in the Chamber; however, he didn't see the point of doing that with Alucard dead. He didn't want to be in a place where one of his friends lay dead.

A knock resounded upon his door. Frowning, Godric set his book down and went to answer it. He wondered exactly who would be at his door. He opened the door and saw both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape standing on the other side. He knew that Severus had the knowledge of where his rooms were, but that the man wouldn't have willingly led the wizened headmaster down to the dungeon quarters. It was that bit of information that told him that the man was likely manipulated into it. Godric waited for one of them to say something, watching as Severus glanced over at Dumbledore. The potions master cleared his throat. "There, I have brought you to the…Head Gryffindor's rooms. Now, you can ask what you want for yourself." He turned around, his robes billowing behind him. He walked down the hall. Godric leaned forward to get a good look at the man's back as he left. He found the whole billowing robe effect quite brilliant. Nobody did that at home, but that was mostly because people didn't wear robes very often.

He returned to looking at Dumbledore when the potions master was gone. "You wanted to speak with me, headmaster?" He worked hard to be polite to the man, for there were moments when he felt that the headmaster was plotting something that would cause issues. However, he figured that the thoughts likely came from the fact that he didn't like how the man propagated towards the students. He thought that the students should be allowed to know the truth. Of course, the old man hadn't stopped him from trying to share the facts either. It was one of those confusing situations that Godric wasn't sure what was going through the mind of another person. He felt as if he was having a lot of those moments in his life.

Dumbledore gave Godric a smile. The smile caused a feeling of dread to rise up in Godric's chest. It wasn't helped by the thought that the headmaster was going to make him do something he didn't necessarily want to do. That idea scared Godric. He didn't like being manipulated, which was something he knew could happen. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter. He was quite tall when Godric thought about it. The old man gave Godric another smile. "Ah Godric, I had heard a few things about you from the students. A few have said that you were telling them about how wrong they were in regards to the past. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach a history class. Our teacher, Professor Binns, has been getting a little tired and well…He's starting to fade more and more everyday." Godric stared at the man, unable to believe that he was seriously saying any of that. Godric briefly wondered if the fading had something to do with him, but put it off to the fact that the man was a ghost. It was the latter bit that made him believe that it had something to do with passing over.

Godric shook his head after a moment to clear it. "I'm sorry, I can't possibly do that. I…I'm not qualified to teach history. I know about magical creatures, not history. What I know is what I lived, which isn't the past for me. That's my life." Godric cursed the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew that he was right about the lived part, but they were history to everyone else. All that he had lived through was history to these people. His statement allowed him to know that he had essentially walked into Dumbledore's request. "Fine…" Godric knew that he wouldn't get out of it after his declaration, as Dumbledore would give him a long talk that he didn't want to listen to. That's what made it easier to give in. Godric, on the other hand, wanted to stay locked in his rooms. Yet, he knew that it wouldn't work, seeing as Dumbledore had apparently taken lessons from Salazar on how to manipulate him. That fact went hand in hand with the detail about how Godric appeared to be getting a bit brasher, a feeling that the man didn't like. It was a quality that Salazar always tried to steer him from, when he wasn't trying to use it to his advantage that was.

Dumbledore smiled even more, the twinkle in his eyes shining even brighter than was humanly possible. He nodded. "I'll have a classroom prepared for you, unless you would prefer to be outside. It is relatively nice for the time of year. I've noticed that it's rather warm this fall. The students could enjoy a trip outdoors, one that has nothing to do with their normal classes." He then turned around and left the area. Godric got the idea that he was going to be outside and sighed. He rubbed his eyes as he attempted to figure out some way to deal with the problem that he found himself in. He knew that the headmaster would have gotten a yes, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He just wished that the man had to work harder to get it out of him.

Godric closed the door. "I hate when my brain shuts off. What it is about confusion that causes me to say the strangest things. It's too common in my life. I need to figure out some way of stopping myself. It's beginning to get highly embarrassing." He glanced ahead as he heard a door open. He saw Ash coming out of his room. The boy was beginning to look a bit like himself again, much to Godric's happiness. "Well Ash, it turns out that I have to teach a history class outside. You're welcome to come." Ash looked at him and walked over. He hugged his father. "All right, just make sure to stay near me, got it?" The boy nodded. Godric knew that the hug was the child's answer to the offer. He brushed Ash's hair back and shook his head. There was too much happening for them. Godric then began to wonder how he would manage to entertain the students with tales from his life. It didn't seem interesting to him, but that had something to do with the fact that he had lived it.

Ash looked up at him. "I don't know what to make of all of this. I mean, why should we be here? Why couldn't we stay at home? You now have people always trying to hang off of you. I don't want them taking you from me." He closed his eyes and buried his face into Godric's chest once more. Godric set his hand on the back of his son's head, startled at how the eight-year-old was feeling. He waited to see if he would say anything else, but the boy didn't do so. That left Godric to wonder if there was a way out of the agreement, though he knew that it was unlikely.

"I would try to get out of it if I could, but I can't. I made an agreement to do it. If there is one thing I've worked on teaching you, it is that you should always stay true to your word. I said I would do this, despite the fact that I don't want to. Maybe I can make them see that there is something they don't know, especially since they think that what we went through isn't true. We know that's not the case, but they don't." He closed his eyes as he spoke. Ash hugged Godric again, getting a smile from his father. He held his son, his mind racing. He had to think about what to say to these students, which was something he would do.

A/N: Here you go, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next part should be interesting. Later.


	12. Chapter 12: History Lessons

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 12 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 2,322_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift. For those that wonder whether the people in the present have been looking for Harry, I can actually answer that (for it's not that directly addressed in the fic). Yes they have been looking for Harry, but two years and no sign has left them thinking that he's dead. So that's the answer to that one. Also, this chapter is dedicated to a very good friend that I consider one of my sisters, lil_spife29. She's very good when I need a distraction from the curveballs real life throws me.

Chapter 12: History Lessons

Godric paced back and forth in front of the lake, trying to figure out what he was going to teach the students. He had a lot of things running through his mind, but the most important was about Salazar. He had talked with the portrait version and knew many the people thought that Salazar was an evil man. It wasn't the truth, though he did want their world to be cautious. Salazar had believed that was important. It was the complete opposite of most people, for they wanted to be out in the open. Godric ended up agreeing with Salazar over the masses. He had seen many young children burned at the stake before they could master the freezing charm. It was those experiences that made him laugh at how the history books tried to say that real witches and wizards always froze the flames. Yet, not everyone could master the skill quickly enough to make use of that spell when being burned. Of course, Godric's mind went over the twelve-year-olds that he had seen burnt at the stake for being magical.

He glanced over at Ash. The boy was sitting at a nearby tree. He could see the smile ghosting upon the boy's face as he attempted to skip rocks across the lake. His attempts only got one, maybe two bounces, but that wasn't what mattered. Godric shook his head after a moment and glanced back at the castle. He knew that the students would arrive soon, though he didn't know what to expect. The only thing that he knew was that Dumbledore wanted some kind of lesson. Godric sighed. 'I seriously hope that he doesn't make the whole school come out here. I couldn't handle that many people.' He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling some of the strands out of his ponytail. He glanced over at the building and frowned at a group of students that walked out. He saw the one girl that had told him books were always right in among the group. He couldn't believe that there were really that many students in a history class. He fought back the groan that wished to escape as a thought passed through his mind. 'Oh Merlin, he's got the entirety of the seventh years here. What does he think I am, some kind of saint? There's no way that I can control this many kids. He's meddling old coot.' Godric scowled as some more interesting words went through his mind.

Godric moved over to Ash and watched as the boy continued to skip rocks. "All right, the students are arriving. You'll need to continue to being good." Ash nodded and looked over at the students. He shifted a bit, but was remaining quiet. Rubbing his eyes yet again, Godric sighed. He walked over to where he was going to have the students sit. He grumbled as he thought about students in black robes sitting on grass. "I need to seriously learn to say no. Why is it I always feel this need to listen to authority figures?" He shook his head and saw the students plop down in front of him. He decided to get a few answers before he began to try and teach history. "All right, I was asked to teach you some history. I will tell you now that this will dispel any illusions you have from those books that you think are historical. They would make better fiction in my opinion." He had finally stepped into the mode that he took when he was teaching a Magical Creatures' class. "Now, I want to know why you're all here. I didn't know which class I would get. I also imagine that not all of you are history students. I've overheard just enough to know that history is not the most popular class here."

A hand immediately went up. He noticed that it was the one girl that continued to haunt him. He nodded to her. He couldn't wait to see what she was going to say. He finally felt like he was in control, unlike before. He had been a somewhat hesitant and clumsy teacher, but it was where he could at least feel like he knew himself. He only wished it was in his own field. She cleared her throat. "Professor Dumbledore posted a notice this morning that said we were going to be having a history lesson outside. It also said that it was mandatory for all seventh years to attend. The notice even went as far as saying that our afternoon classes were cancelled." Godric fought off a groan at that. He kind of wondered what Dumbledore would have done if he hadn't slipped up and said the stupid thing. He was really wishing that Salazar was around to smack him upside the head a few dozen times.

He nodded after a moment of thought. He really disliked Dumbledore more than ever before. The man was good at manipulating him, yet he was also making decisions that were not his to make. It was one of those moments where Godric really wanted to scream and bash his head against the wall. He let out a slow breath as he tried to collect himself. "Well, I'll tell you a few things. I'm not going to go into as much detail as you would like, but that's because this is my life. There are parts that are private and will remain as such." He watched as the students seemed to stare at him with various levels of disbelief. He let out a slow breath and rubbed his eyes as some thought went through his mind yet again. "All right, there are several things that I plan to say here and now. Everything you're told will NOT be shared beyond this. It's for your knowledge. I don't want this to end up in the papers, as for some reason there hasn't been a mass of people trying to get at me. I am grateful for that. That's one thing I would assume the headmaster is attempting to avoid. However, I don't know and don't care. So, what we're going to talk about are some of the misconceptions that this era has with my own."

He watched as another student's hand went up. He waved it off. "I'll take questions later. However, we're going to start the lesson. The simplest bit for you to hear is that I am NOT a founder. That's something I will always say. I get tired of people telling me that I am, all of you act as if I don't know my own life. The school was founded years before I arrived. Each founder decided later that they wanted me to have my own house, though I kept fighting it. The only thing I can be thought of as founding is the Magical Creatures class. It's the one thing that I was good at. In fact, thanks to the help from my wife, I was able to learn how to research and discover interesting properties of said creatures. I saw that you still have copies of some of my research in the library." He stopped talking at that, letting the students think before he continued.

He sighed as he decided to go onto the next part of his talk. "The main thing you need to know is the truth about Helga, Rowena, and Salazar. The first one I will speak about is Helga. She was a lady of incredible heart. She was the mothering type and was a lady in all senses. She was of aristocratic birth, but she didn't take that for granted. She was a hardworking woman that held loyalty to all those that she held dear. She loved her family and her students. That's one of the things everyone has wrong about her. All of you think that her loyalty was an all over type. That wasn't what Helga was about. She believed that people had to earn such loyalty. She was a hardworking woman that wanted to support those that she cared about. However, she didn't give her loyalty to anyone that hadn't earned it." He liked the look of shock on the students' faces when he said the bit about loyalty. He had noticed that people seemed to believe that a Hufflepuff was loyal in general. He didn't want Helga's memory tainted with such naivety. He saw a hand go up. He nodded to the student.

The person put her hand down and cleared her throat. "So, you're saying that Hufflepuffs aren't the pushover that people like to think they are?" He nodded; glad that these students could listen. He had noticed that the respect many people had in his time wasn't present in the period that he was now living in. He glanced over at Ash. The boy had fallen asleep. He tried not to smile at the fact that at least his son was finally relaxed. He let his eyes focus upon the students yet again. They were all sitting there, waiting for him to continue. He could tell that this wasn't normal behaviour for them. He wondered how many of them were going to try and blab what he had said to the other students. He figured that it would be the only reason that they were sitting as calmly as they were. After all, gossip seemed to travel quickly in every time period.

Godric watched again to see if they would even move, for he had no intention to keep them all afternoon. He let his mind wander for a brief moment, though he pushed the thoughts away before they could completely take hold. "Well, onto Rowena. She was mostly what a lot of you believe her to be. She was a scholarly woman that valued knowledge above almost all else. She used to be a nun. She had been sent to a convent when she was a young woman, but, at the age of twenty-five, she left and got married. Of course, she still enjoyed wearing her habit now and then." He shook his head at the amusement that went through his mind. It was something that he hadn't expected to see. It was obvious that nobody else had either. The students sat there in shock. Most people viewed nuns and what not as a Muggle thing, but that wasn't true.

He waited a bit. It seemed that nobody was willing to ask about the nun bit. He figured that it was from the shock. "The last one is Salazar Slytherin. I've seen what most of you believe. However, he's my friend. He was there for me when I arrived at Hogwarts. He helped me get used to the society around me. Most of what happened was the fault of his family, not him. He did dislike Muggles a bit, which I won't deny. Yet, it wasn't for what all of you believe it was. He feared more for the safety of the Muggleborns. Many of them would have trouble learning the spells needed to protect themselves in their first year. This made it common for Muggles to get a hold of the recently finished first year and burn them at the stake. It wasn't a pureblood supremacy thing. He feared for the students. He wanted us to pull away so that we could protect ourselves. Of course, things do change, but that safety was constantly on his mind." Godric stopped and hoped that the students would either ask questions or not say anything.

The one girl raised her hand again. "So, you're saying that Salazar Slytherin wasn't evil? Why would the books be wrong on that?" Godric realized a moment later that it was the girl that kept going on about how books were right. He really thought that he knew her name, but he couldn't remember for the life of him. He sighed as he watched her moment. He felt very annoyed at how she kept acting like she was right and he was wrong. It was quite annoying.

He shook his head. "I've said this before, books aren't right all the time. Salazar wasn't the evil man people think. It was someone else that was related to him. He was a Viking, which meant that he wasn't liked in general. It was easier to blame him for someone else's mistake. The books, as I've seen, were written later and most likely from oral traditions. It was stated wrong for long enough that people think what they know is right. It's not." He then looked at Ash and saw him shift. "Just like the part of driving him out. If I drove him out, then how could I when he was still in the school when I came here?" He sighed. "I think that's enough for today." He went over to Ash and picked the boy up. The one girl sat there with a stunned look on her face. It was one of those times he was glad to shock people. It wasn't something he often did. That action made him feel normal. Yes he was having his own problems, but it was nice to be able to have some fun. He sort of wondered if he could help out in the magical creatures' class. He felt that he needed to be around something more familiar. Either way, there was a lot happening. Whatever it was, he would deal with it. It was the resolve he had made in his mind. He was a little shocked that the resolve came from basically putting people in their place, but it had happened either way. He got to his rooms and set Ash in his bed. He gave the boy a smile and went to do some reading. He needed to refresh his memory before he did anything else, which is exactly what he planned to do.

A/N: Well, there's the chapter. He's given the students a lot to think about, and he's finally come to a resolve he needed. Hope that everyone enjoys. Later.


	13. Chapter 13: Confidence Returns

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 13 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,885_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 13: Confidence Returns

Godric watched his son from where he stood, which was at the paddock full of Hippogriffs. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Ash had been acting more and more like a normal child since the day that he had taught a week earlier. He didn't know what it was, but it appeared as if Godric's new found confidence from the history class was causing his own child to come out of his shell. He didn't put too much thought into it, but was quite glad that Ash could act normal. Of course, he hadn't seen his son's arrogant attitude return just yet. A person came up behind him, almost startling him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head at the sight of one person that had been driving him a little bit crazy. He looked away and scowled into space. He didn't want to talk to the person that had come up to him. He had discovered that quite a few people from the present day were, for the lack of a better word, annoying. That was something that he had never been able to put up with back at home. He wanted to put a stop to it, not that it would necessarily work as easily as it had back home.

He waited to see what the person was going to say. He knew that they would speak, eventually. In fact, he was correct about that. A moment later, the person did speak. "Uhm…Sir…" He glared into space for a moment and looked back at the student. The person was Hermione Granger. She looked nervous, which was a bit unusual. He wondered what had made the normally confident girl nervous. Yet he found that he didn't care as much as he felt he should. He kept feeling as if he should care more, but he found that it often disappeared as soon as she went on about what she had read. He nodded for her to continue. She did so after another moment. "I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to have you come up to his office. He has something that he wishes to speak with you about." Godric's eyes crossed at the idea of speaking with the old man. He knew that the man kept trying to manipulate him and had, so far, been successful. Godric was trying to stop that. He turned and looked back at Ash. The boy was standing there, watching the exchange between Godric and Hermione. He didn't seem to know what to make of the situation either. That put both Gryffindors in the same boat.

Godric let out a sigh. He knew that he had to get it over with; as that was something that he had been telling himself. "Fine, I'll be up at the headmaster's office in ten minutes. You can go, you told me." Hermione nodded and left. She had been trying to get answers out of Godric since the history lesson, but he wasn't very forthcoming. He stated that he had finished with all that he was sharing; the rest was up to the students to find out. Hermione treated it as if he was keeping important information from her. She had that dog with a bone mentality. Godric mostly felt annoyed at her antics. He wasn't a book for her to read. However, he was a bit used to it. He looked at Ash. "Ash, come on. You need to return to the rooms. I apparently need to visit with the headmaster." His son looked at him with wide eyes at that one. He knew how his father felt when it came to the old man's actions. Ash felt the same, though he kept his ideas to himself. He didn't think that it was best to voice them, for he was the child after all. He was to listen to what the adults told him to do. He came over to his father and Godric led him back to their rooms so that he could take care of whatever it was that the headmaster wanted.

Once he had dropped Ash off, he made his way to the headmaster's office, wondering what the man wanted with him that time. He couldn't figure out what he had done that would have caused the man to begin paying attention to him once again. The problem was, the man held some sort of fascination with the young man. Godric couldn't understand it. Looking at the gargoyle, the creature jumped aside. The creature seemed to have some kind of respect for Godric, as the man never had to utter the strange passwords that the current headmaster came up with. He made his way up the revolving staircase, still amused at how the headmaster seemed to take no notice of how the place had once been Salazar's office. It struck him as quite amusing. He knocked on the door once he reached the top. "Enter." Godric rolled his eyes again. He knew that Dumbledore had wanted to say something else. He entered the office and saw two men that he thought he recognized, but wasn't sure. One had sandy blonde hair that was greying. The other had vivid black hair that was hanging past his shoulders. Neither of the men looked that great, but Godric didn't comment. He knew that he went through periods where he looked like hell as well. It was all a part of who he was.

Godric cleared his throat. "You wanted to speak with me, Headmaster?" He gave the other two men an unusual look. He didn't trust them whatsoever, but that was of no surprise to either the headmaster or Godric. The duo looked at him. They seemed to feel like they knew him, but that disappeared rather quickly. Godric waited for someone to say something. He didn't like that they were taking their time to tell him why he was there. In fact, he wasn't going to wait long. He came out of necessity, yet that didn't mean that he had to stay. Godric found that he quite liked his confidence, making him glad that it was back where it belonged. He was still waffling a bit, but it wasn't as bad. He found that some of the people were annoying enough to keep him from falling into old habits.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We're still waiting on one more person, Lord Gryffindor." Godric's eye twitched at that one. He didn't like being called Lord anything. He kept his opinion to himself, but only because he didn't want to make his stay longer than it had already been. A noise got his attention and he smiled at the sight of Salazar's portrait. He was glad to see his old friend. He figured that he could pass the time waiting by speaking with the portrait.

He smiled at the portrait. "Salazar, it's good to see you again. I've been meaning to come up and visit, but I've been a little busy recently. Ash is getting better. He's not being his old self yet, but I have no problem with that. I don't mind the fact that he's not acting as he normally does when it comes to magical creatures." He laughed as Salazar gave him dirty looks.

Salazar shook his head. "I'll ignore that you said that. I don't think you want a lecture in front of everyone." Godric gave him a cheeky smile. Salazar cleared his throat again. "I wanted to tell you to NOT accept what these men offer you. It's only going to make you an unnecessary target. You know as well as I do that you'll be enough of a target already. It's just something that's expected of you." He glared at the men in the room as Severus walked in. Severus shot looks of contempt at the two men that Godric had yet to learn the names to.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here, we can talk. Please ignore the portrait, Lord Gryffindor. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Godric glared at the headmaster. He knew his friend well enough to know that Salazar wouldn't tell him to ignore someone unless he had a good reason for it. Whatever it was, he was more likely to listen to the founder of the Serpent house than to listen to the headmaster. It was one of those situations where he did know some of what was going on around him. Dumbledore did manipulate, which made it obvious that he would try it again. He looked at Severus and saw that the man was still glaring darkly at the duo. He didn't question it, as he was used to meeting people who had grudges against others. He saw it frequently enough in his own time, which made that nothing new to him. It was just interesting to watch to an extent. Severus looked away.

Severus frowned. "I don't think that this is a good idea, headmaster." Severus' eyes were focused on Godric in that moment. He could see that the man didn't want to be there any more than Severus himself did. He remained silent after that. He knew that Dumbledore would do whatever he liked. He just wondered if Godric would go for it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I just wanted to invite you to join the Order, Lord Gryffindor. I believe you would be an asset. These men are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They are here to help me convince you to join." Godric frowned. He had been doing some reading to keep up with the history of the period he was living in. He knew that the Order had something to do with fighting against the current Dark Lord. However, Godric didn't like to get involved in those kinds of things. He wasn't a fighter. He knew that some of it felt familiar to him, but he still didn't think that there was enough of a reason to get involved in another person's battle. He glanced up at the portrait of Salazar. The man had a scowl at his face.

Godric cleared his throat. "I don't care, headmaster. I've done some reading on current history. I can honestly say that this is NOT my fight. I'm here now, but I'm going to get my son and me home. I guarantee it." He scowled and shook his head. He then turned towards the door. Severus was in the way, but the man quickly stepped to the side. He nodded to Godric as he did so. That slightly startled the younger man, but he didn't bother to comment. "I will return to my rooms. Please don't ask me to join in on your pointless war again, for my answer is never going to change." He then left the office with the four still there. Severus smirked and followed moments later without a word. The others were shocked. No matter how often they tried to get Godric to act in any manner like the books said, he threw them off. There were too many mysteries about the man, and Godric seemed to enjoy throwing them out. He hadn't even given Dumbledore a real chance to talk, which is what really startled the headmaster. It was an interesting day.

A/N: There you go, new chapter, and Godric showing that his resolve can be there. Later.


	14. Chapter 14: Strange Occurrences

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 14 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,542_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 14: Strange Occurrences

Godric was wandering around the dungeons the day after his run in with Dumbledore. He still couldn't understand why the man wanted to believe that he would make a valuable member of his Order. It made no sense to the young Founder. As a result of his thought-riddled mind, he had let Ash sleep in that morning. The previous day had been enough to leave the child a bit startled once again. Godric wasn't too surprised at that one, as it was kind of expected. Well, only expected because he knew that his somewhat hyper child could be a little over active to the point of exhaustion. Godric wasn't exactly watching where he was going. In fact, his mind was completely focused on things that he wasn't sure where they came from. He had been attempting to figure out where the instances of apparent recollection had started. He never remembered anything, but there was some thing about the people of the current era that was familiar to him. It was a bit unusual. In fact, it kind of startled him. He generally expected to not be startled in such a manner. It was a strange situation for him to be in.

He suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up to see who the person was. They were a little taller than him, but he recognized the man as Severus Snape. He hadn't found the man to be one of the people that felt as if they were somewhat familiar. That was all right by him in a sense. He felt a bit more comfortable around the man, not that he was sure why. However, Severus kind of reminded him of Salazar. He nodded to Severus when the man raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was busy thinking. There have been quite a few things happening recently. I thought that I would let my son sleep in while I got a chance to wander the dungeons." The latter part of the sentence seemed to throw Severus off. It was obvious that the man still had a bit of trouble looking at Godric and seeing him as someone other than what people said the Gryffindor leader was supposed to be. In fact, Severus thought that the man was more Slytherin-like then Gryffindor-like. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that idea.

Severus cleared his throat. He wasn't that sure what he was supposed to say around Godric Gryffindor. He figured that it was best to say something, since the man was watching him. "Well, I would say this is certainly different." Godric blinked at him. He was sort of confused about Severus' antics, but didn't bother to comment. He could easily guess that the man was uncomfortable. That meant that he needed to do something and just nodded to him once more. He stepped around Severus and went to take a step away when his vision swam. The world tilted to the side. Severus was turning around to scold the man for not using good manners, but instead caught him as he fell towards the stone floor. He held onto the man, shocked that he was as light as he was. The man did have muscle, he could see that, yet he was still quite light. He looked around and walked into his own quarters. They happened to only be a couple of doors down. He entered the room and set Godric on the couch. He wondered what had made the man pass out. He hadn't looked as if he was ill or anything, which made Godric's unconscious state a little bit odd for him to see.

However, Godric's mind wasn't with his body. Something had happened and that part of him was sent to the past to see something. He lay on the couch. It was silent in the room, but Godric didn't know that. He was watching as certain events unfolded in a time that he thought he would never see again.

**Founder's Era**

Godric felt like a spirit as he watched a scene unfold before him. There was his daughter, Hazel, sitting in a room with Helga. She didn't look exactly like she had when he had last seen her. She was a little older, maybe a year or two, then when he had left. Her hair had grown to her waist, pulled back in a braid that gave her a regal air that he hadn't seen before. He knew that it had something to do with Helga, but the woman was busy trying to tutor Hazel on the importance of being a lady. Hazel's eyes crossed as she slouched in her chair and kept looking out the window towards the grounds. There were several unicorns prancing on the grounds. She wanted to go and touch them, for she knew that they were there mainly for her. Since her father's disappearance, she had been a bit more depressed and did everything she could to be around animals. She loved the creatures before, but they had become her life since Godric had disappeared. Helga scowled at her and cleared her throat loudly. Hazel's eyes snapped right to her.

She frowned at the young girl that was only a handful of years away from the typical marriage age. With her father gone, everyone else had taken her lessons their hands to make sure she would be a proper woman by the day's standards. They had even arranged a marriage for her. Of course, she was proving to be more like her father and mother than anyone expected. She was doing everything that was seen as improper. It was quite annoying to Helga. "Miss Gryffindor…" She stopped and saw the frown that appeared on Hazel's face. She sighed. "Hazel, you need to pay attention. Everything we're doing is important for your future. You'll be married when you're fifteen. That's not too far from your current age. You need to learn what we're teaching you. You can't just let your…Ideas run your actions. You're too much like your parents for your own good. You need to let us do what is needed to turn you into a proper lady." Hazel scowled at Helga. She didn't want to listen to anything that the woman said. Her father had always told her what he thought was and wasn't right. That was the attitude that had been introduced to her for long enough that it's what she believed.

However, she kept her opinion to herself. She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. She wasn't going to let Helga get the best of her. The woman was a little overbearing when she wanted to be. Of course, Hazel kept that one entirely to herself. "I'm sorry, Lady Hufflepuff. I was just thinking. It's near the anniversary of their disappearance. I'll be fine, you can continue." She was trying to be as proper as she could be. It was a difficult thing for her to do, but she knew that she could do it if she had to. That was one of the moments where she had to.

Godric felt something pull at him suddenly. He reached out, hoping that he would be able to touch Hazel. Her head turned in his general direction, but she didn't seem to see him. He then faded out of the scene. He didn't want to leave, yet he couldn't stop it. He was losing his daughter yet again.

**Present Day**

Godric woke up with a gasp, his hand flying to his forehead. He didn't move his bangs, glad that he was able to do it. He groaned and turned his head a bit, hand still on his forehead. He was trying to figure out how his hair had stayed in place, but that was something that he always found interesting. He didn't like the scar on his forehead and his hair seemed to sense that. It almost never moved from over the scar. He saw Severus sitting there. He didn't know what to say to the man, nor did he know where he was. He carefully sat up and let out a slow breath. He was so confused and just wanted to scream at the confusion that filtered through his mind. He wanted to know why he was shown that, if it was true, and what was happening. He looked at Severus. Something in his mind told him that he had to get out of there. He shook his head and stood up. "Sorry about that, sir. Please excuse me." He then left the rooms rather quickly. He needed to get back to his rooms and make sure that Ash was still there. The image had both startled and unsettled him. It wasn't what he had wanted. It was the last thing that he needed. Of course, he was glad to have seen her, but that wouldn't change the hurt. His heart constricted as he entered his rooms. He knew that he would never be back; he could really sense it after that. He let out a slow breath. "I'll survive, we'll manage. We have to." He nodded and went to Ash's room. He had to get the boy up, so he would focus on that.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. That's an interesting event. It looks like something is happening between Godric and Severus, even if it's a tiny bit. Later.


	15. Chapter 15: Drawn

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 15 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,073_  
Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 15: Drawn

Godric sat in the Hogwarts kitchens, having quite a nice chat with the house elves. He enjoyed spending time around the little creatures, though it was mostly because he found their antics rather amusing. One in particular seemed to really call his attention, though he didn't know why. He smiled as the little creature told some rather unbelievable stories about a boy named Harry Potter. The tiny elf was dressed rather oddly, but Godric thought that it worked with the creature's eccentric character. He glanced over at Ash, feeling amused at how the young boy came because he wanted some cake. Ash was staring in wonder at the elf, but kept his comments to himself. Godric shook his head and went to focus on the conversation yet again, but his attention was diverted by something that tugged at his senses. He looked up and saw the portrait that covered the entrance swing open. Godric's magic seemed to suddenly spark when the door opened. He found it a little disconcerting, but he waited to see who the cause of such a reaction was.

A man walked into the kitchens. It was Severus Snape. Godric stared, wondering why he had reacted to Severus of all people. He knew that he hadn't had any moments of recognition when it came to the man, but the fact that he seemed to feel as if his magic was pulling him towards Severus was a little strange. He hadn't felt drawn to someone in that manner before, not even his own wife had gotten that kind of feeling out of him. He looked at Ash. The boy had decided to watch Severus as well. The man walked over to them, though stalked would have been a better description when it came to the Severus' movements. Godric stared at him in utter confusion. He wanted to know what it was that caused his attention to focus upon the man. Severus looked at him and stood in front of them. The three stared at each other in silence. It seemed as if nobody wanted to speak. That was fine with both Ash and Godric, but only because they had no idea of what they should have been saying to the dour Potions Master.

Severus glared at Ash before focusing on Godric. Ash returned the glare that he had been given. He didn't like being looked at in that manner. Severus cleared his throat. "I spoke with Madame Pomfrey about what happened a couple of days ago. She would like to see you in the hospital wing." Godric could only raise an eyebrow at the suggestion. He had seen Poppy around the school, but he didn't like the feeling he got from her. She made his skin crawl. It was what caused him to try and stay away from her.

Godric raised an eyebrow. "I would rather not visit her. What happened was all right. There's nothing to worry about." Severus gave Godric a look, but the man stood up. Ash frowned at this, but mimicked his father's actions. Godric left the kitchen and took Ash with him. The boy was staring over his shoulder at Severus. He wanted to know what it was that had made Godric react the way that he had. Of course, he wasn't likely to get a response for quite a while.

**Later the Same Day**

Godric had left the safety of his rooms in order to try and spend some time in the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to speak with the centaurs, for he had discovered a few things about the schism between the centaurs and the wizards that needed to be addressed. It hadn't been there in his time, but the half-human/half-horse people had highly respected both Godric and Salazar. It seemed to help them keep a connection with the centaurs. He was glad that they hadn't left the forest, but he didn't like how the split was causing issues for the people of the current era. He was walking towards the entrance hall when he bumped into someone. He looked up and once again saw Severus Snape. He had no idea what it was, but it seemed that they were constantly running into each other.

Godric cleared his throat. "Hello, Severus." Severus nodded to the man, but that was all there was to it. The duo became silent, which was a little disconcerting. However, Severus was apparently assessing Godric. Not that it mattered, for Godric tried to figure out why he had felt that unusual spark once again. He closed his eyes in that attempt to clear his mind. That was a feat that proved more difficult than usual for him.

Severus nodded to him after another moment. It was obvious that Severus had something on his mind, not that he was going to share it. "I take it that you didn't go and see Poppy?" Godric shook his head, though he was curious as to why Severus was asking him. Severus frowned. "I do believe that you should. You remind me of some troublemaker that disappeared two years ago." Godric frowned, but didn't comment on what Severus had said. He wanted to know if there was anything more for Severus to say, though eh wanted to get to the forest and talk to the centaurs sooner rather than later. The centaurs were an issue that he could do something about, which was why he wanted to focus on it.

He let his mind wander for several moments before he could focus on what kind of issue was happening around him. He looked at Severus. His magic seemed to spark once again. He looked away in order to try and get some sort of control over what was going on. He let out a slow breath and kept his eyes focused on something other than Severus Snape. "Well, I was on my way somewhere. I wanted to find out if there's anything that I could do in order to gain some more knowledge on what happened with the centaurs. They used to be the allies of those at Hogwarts." Severus stared at the man as he walked away. Godric walked as quickly as he could. "What's happening? Why did that spark happen?" He shook his head once more and made his way to the forest. He needed to focus on one problem at a time, which was exactly what he was going to do.

A/N: Well, here we go…Godric's starting to feel drawn to Severus. Later.


	16. Chapter 16: Centaurs

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 16 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,020_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 16: Centaurs

Godric walked into the Forbidden Forest without a single thought about the danger that could head his way. Most people wouldn't have been as thoughtless as that, but he had been one of the few that could enter the forest freely. He knew that he could protect himself and prove who he was to the creatures that resided within the forest. He felt someone watching him, but looked around in a nonchalant manner. He kept walking until he reached a clearing. It wasn't that far into the forest, but people wouldn't have normally walked far enough into the trees to reach it. He was waiting for something, yet it wasn't apparent what that thing was. He let out a slow breath and turned around. He smiled.

He let his eyes come to rest upon a specific section of trees. "I know that you're out there." He let out a slow breath in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "I'm Godric Gryffindor. I wish to speak to the head of the centaur tribe that lives within the forest of Hogwarts." He kept his posture straight as he waited for one of the centaurs to emerge. He knew that they were unlikely to believe that he was Godric Gryffindor, seeing as people hadn't seen him in over thousand years. The sound of trees rustling echoed throughout the clearing. He remained silent and waited for whatever was making the noise to come into the clearing. He let out a slow breath as a man with white hindquarters and hair that matched his white coat came into the light. Godric bowed, not caring whether or not he got the head of the centaur tribe. He was bowing out of respect for the noble creatures. He was silent as he stood there. Godric smiled as he stood up. He wanted to remain rather careful with his movements.

The centaur nodded to him. "There have been tales written in the stars about the return of the Golden Gryffindor. It is said that he would appear to the world once again. However, it wasn't written that he would come to the centaurs. You are quite the anomaly, Godric Gryffindor. It wasn't written into the stars when you first approached us, yet you arrived with your Slytherin brethren." Godric didn't say anything as the centaur spoke. The centaur chuckled and moved closer. Others came out, carrying bows that were still pointed at Godric. He didn't make a single movement that would likely startle one of the younger centaurs into attacking him. He knew that treading softly was the only way to deal with the half human half horse beings that liked to study the stars with an unnerving accuracy. Yet he held a respect for them, which helped in causing so many of the treaties that had enacted to be as fruitful as they were. Godric's mind went back to the day that he had approached the centaurs with Salazar at his side.

~Flashback~

Godric and Salazar were walking into the clearing that Godric would return to a thousand years later. Salazar was scowling darkly at what they were doing. Godric sighed and shook his head. He knew that it had been Salazar's idea to try and form a treaty with the creatures of the forest. Yet to do that, they needed to get the centaurs on their side, as they would be able to talk the other denizens of the forest into helping them guard Hogwarts. Godric had come because he would do a better job at talking with the centaurs than Salazar would, for the man would sometimes be a little too hostile towards everyone. Godric thought back to his one-year-old twins that were being watched by Helga. He wanted to stay with his children, but he knew that he had to be the one that tempered Salazar's brashness.

Godric sighed and shook his head. "You need to stop scowling. This was your idea. They will be helpful in guarding the castle and the students. I wouldn't bother with trying to treat it as if it's anything distasteful. Maybe you should let me do the talking." He shook his head and looked at his friend. He could see that the man was still scowling at nothing. Godric sighed and rolled his eyes. There was no way for him to ever make his friend calm down. The man was overreacting, but that was Salazar's natural behaviour. He could be a very good friend, yet he could also be a little too stubborn. Godric waited as they reached the clearing where the meeting would take place . It would be important, and that was something that he knew.

~End Flashback~

Godric gave them another smile. "I was hoping that we would be able to renew the treaty that was once in place. I understand if you would rather not, but I would appreciate it if you would. The treaty was with Salazar and myself. I know that history has become warped in regards to Salazar, but I plead your understanding in this matter. I want the castle's protection above all else." He didn't say anything else. The centaurs watched him as they contemplated his request. He frowned at their lack of reaction. He figured that they were more likely to have already gone off and look at the sky, but they hadn't. He wondered what was going on. The centaurs began to laugh in a way that startled Godric. He wasn't sure what their laughter meant, but he didn't like it.

The head centaur smiled. "I think we'll listen to what the stars have told us over the previous weeks. We shall work to protect the castle and students, but we will only speak with you. We will not deal with any of the other wizards that would try to force us to do their own work. They would try after learning of this treaty." Godric stood there. He wasn't sure what to think, but he wasn't going to freak out. After all, he knew there was something going on. He just wasn't sure what it was yet.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. It's short yes, but it's a bit of a foreshadowing into later events. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my mom was in the hospital all of last week. Later.


	17. Chapter 17: Confrontations

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 17 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,317_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 17: Confrontations

Godric stared at the empty portraits along the wall, though his eyes had that unfocused gaze that spoke of being in deep thought. He continued to stand in the hallway, knowing that his son was busy getting a potions lesson from Severus. He was glad that the man could help his son in such a manner, as he knew that he was rather useless when it came to the subject. He let out a sigh and turned away from the wall. When he turned around, he came face to face with two of the people that he didn't want to see. One was Hermione Granger. She was still treating him like a book, which was something that he disliked. The other person was Albus Dumbledore. The man only ever wanted him to do the things that he thought Godric should do. It was one of the reasons that Godric did his best to avoid him. He had enough confidence to say no, but that didn't mean he wanted to exercise it unless absolutely necessary.

He let out a slow breath and stared at the duo silently. Hermione had that look in her eye once again. He was ready to scream at her. He didn't want to answer anymore of her questions. In fact, the girl seemed to have ignored his statement about not saying anything else about the past. She was more intent on her own agenda than respecting Godric's decisions. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was a crazy old man that wanted his own way. Godric's head started to pound a moment later. It had been happening more and more frequently, but he put it down to the stress of dealing with all of the insane people. He raised an eyebrow after a silence that went on for a little too long. "Is there something I can do for the two of you? I would rather get back to what I had planned to do today."

Dumbledore smiled at him some more. "I wanted to speak with you in my office, Lord Gryffindor." Once again, Godric's eye twitched at the lord part. He was getting tired of being called a lord. He let out a slow breath as Dumbledore apparently decided that he had to continue speaking. "I do believe that Miss Granger has questions for you. I ran into her on my way here. However, I'm sure that she would be willing to wait we've finished our discussion. After all, she could ask you at any other time." Hermione nodded at Dumbledore's words. Godric scowled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them, not that he ever was. He tried to control himself, as he didn't want to blow up and accidentally release his magic.

Godric cleared his throat. He needed a moment to gather the thoughts that were attempting to conflict with everything else. "I'm sorry to the both of you." He looked at Hermione. "I don't have the time for more questions, especially when I've stated that you need to do your own research. Asking me is NOT doing the work. It's a distinct lack of research. Using a source is one thing, but using a source as your only means of information is lazy. After all, I could point you in the right direction towards finding books that would help, especially since I know that the founders' journals are in the library. However, asking me questions is an abuse of using a source. I am not a source of information that can tell you every last detail." His words had been almost scathing, but he had grown tired of Hermione continually using him. He figured that she was the kind of person that would have found copies of the journals and done something to get them.

Hermione looked a bit put out, but she kept her eyes on him. "I know that there are journals, but Madam Pince doesn't let anyone touch them." That caused Godric to roll his eyes. He shook his head at that statement. He had seen the way that the librarian was. He could believe that she was the kind of women to keep people from looking at them. However, he also knew something that Hermione didn't. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't about to let Godric talk and give her the kind of information that she was in need of. She stood up straighter. "That makes you the only source of information. It's selfish of you to keep such useful facts to yourself. You should be sharing them with everyone." Now that was the wrong thing to say to Godric. He knew that it might be selfish of him, but he also thought that he was allowed to be a somewhat selfish person. After all, he kept telling them that he wasn't the ideal Gryffindor that they made him out to be.

Godric's eye twitched. "Right, you want to hear it? I'll tell you. What I was going to say is that all you have to do is get a note from one of the teachers. That will allow you into the rare book section. It's hidden behind the bookcases along the right-hand wall. That section holds copies of the rare books out there. These are copies that were made by the four founders of Hogwarts. They made those copies so that people could use of such things as their journals, their research, works by Merlin, and a few key people. I've recently seen it; it appears as if people have kept up that tradition. You're right; she won't let you touch the originals. I wouldn't let the students touch them either. However, these copies were made to withstand anything. Of course, they're the originals only other copy, which is why they're kept in the rare section and require a pass to see." He almost hissed the words at her, but managed not to. His hands were still flexing a bit as he tried not to lose his temper. He knew that he sounded as if he had, but he was doing a good job at reigning in his temper.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, Lord Gryffindor, wasn't that a bit harsh? She was only trying to get some information. We're here to encourage learning." Godric rolled his eyes. He knew that the man was trying to get him away so that he could manipulate him. However, Godric still wasn't in the mood to deal with that. He let out a slow breath, knowing that his stress levels were getting rather high. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, the headache that had been bothering him was getting worse.

Godric's eyes narrowed at Dumbledore. "I'm not being harsh. I wouldn't give over information to anyone that can look it up. My students in the past knew and respected this, for it was common practice back then. Now it appears as if it's more common to not make the students lazy. I won't tolerate that." He shook his head and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. "Furthermore, I will NOT come to your office. Got it? I'm not in the mood to deal with you. I've got a headache that requires me to get some rest." He turned around and walked away. Godric's mind was pounding with his head. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like what was happening right then. His head suddenly stabbed at him. He had a flash, a strange one. He saw Dumbledore, but he was talking to a version of himself that was younger than Godric could ever remember being. They were in the man's office with Fawks and a sword that he recognized as his own. He was covered in slime and blood. Godric stalled in his tracks. He didn't know what it was, but he suddenly lost consciousness with the image still burned into his mind.

A/N: Well, there we go, and hm…Looks like Godric had a bit of a flashback. Later.


	18. Chapter 18: Awakenings

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 18 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 956_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 18: Awakenings

After his collapse in the hallway, Godric had been brought to the hospital wing. He had yet to regain consciousness, though he looked closer to it then he had an hour earlier. It was within that hour when his son had been brought into the room to watch his father. Yet, Godric was unaware of all of this. He was stuck in a world that was made up of his memories, though some of them were from the lost parts of his life. He was stuck in that world, but it suddenly changed to a strange moment of darkness. Physically, he made a noise and drew Ash's attention towards his face. Godric's face scrunched up as he lay there. Ash wrapped his smaller hands around one of his father's. He seemed to sense that something was going on. However, Godric's world was suddenly filled with a memory that he did recognize.

_**~Dream Sequence/Memory~**_

Godric closed his journal with a snap and set his quill next to his inkwell. He sighed and stared out the window of his rooms. He was getting used to the rooms that he was in, though that was only because he and his wife had moved into them four months earlier. He hadn't liked the idea at first, but the impending arrival of their baby had forced them to move. He closed his eyes and set the book on his little table. Laurene was in another part of the castle helping Rowena, though that only meant that he was alone in their rooms. This led Godric to thinking about his marriage, a fact that he often didn't do very often. He began to think about the fact that he sometimes felt as if he shouldn't have been with her. He knew that he loved her, but there was something that poked at the back of his mind. It went along with his lost memories. However, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the image of a dark haired man appearing in his mind.

It was during this moment in which he didn't notice that his door being opened. It was Salazar that had come through the door. Godric looked at his friend from in between his fingers. He blinked at Salazar and let out a slow breath, hoping that it would clear up the confusion in his mind. He wasn't sure if he could survive yet another set of strange images. It was as if they were trying to beat his brain to death. Salazar walked over and kneeled in front of the younger man. "Godric, what's the matter?" He took a hold of Godric's hands and tried to pry from the younger man's face. He was worried about his friend's physical health, though it mostly had to do with the fact that he seemed to get a lot of headaches. Salazar only hoped that the current one was something that they could fix.

Godric let out a slow breath when he could finally focus on Salazar. "Sorry, it was just a headache" He chuckled and watched as Salazar frowned. Godric shook his head before Salazar could say anything. "Don't worry about it, Salazar. There's nothing that can be done." Salazar nodded, but he still felt as if there was something wrong. Godric shook his head and chose to ignore Salazar for a moment. He cleared his throat after another thought ran through his mind. "I really should go and check on Laurene. I need to make sure that she's all right." Salazar pulled away and stood up at the same moment as Godric. Godric straightened his clothes and made his way out of the rooms with Salazar. The duo happened to be off in space in that moment. Both of them seemed to have something on their minds, but they were completely different things. Godric kept thinking about the image of the man, wondering if it really was a memory.

_**~End Dream Sequence/Memory~**_

Godric made a noise in his unconscious state. Hoping that Godric would wake up soon, Ash still held onto his father's hand. Godric's green eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping his lips at the same time. Ash threw himself at Godric and held on. Godric was a little shocked, but wrapped his arms around the boy. He blinked a couple of times and kissed the top of Ash's head. He then let a smile spread across his face. "I'm all right. I had a strange dream is all." Ash nodded and pulled away after a bit.

Ash looked at his father. "I was worried about you. I thought that it was going to be like when Helga collapsed." Godric kissed the top of his son's head yet again. He knew that the boy hadn't been that close to Helga, but he had been quite worried when she had collapsed one day. It had been a moment when everyone had felt scared. It had turned out to be exhaustion, but it still left everyone feeling as if she could have died. He could see where his own collapse would have scared Ash. He continued to hold onto his son and smiled ever so slightly. He knew that everything in his dream had been important, though he wasn't sure what the last memory had meant. Yet, there was one thought that came to him in that moment. He began to think about the idea of Severus Snape having been involved in the years that he couldn't remember. He would find the answer to that thought, but only after he did the one thing that he had to do. His collapse had helped him remember something that was important. He would make sure it was done, for he had to do it.

A/N: A little short, but it was not an easy chapter to write. It's the chapter that's bridging to the next part of the story, which is why it ended up so short. However, the next chapter is longer, that's guaranteed. Hope that you all like this chapter. Later.


	19. Chapter 19: Graveyards

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 19 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,268_  
Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 19: Graveyard

Godric had left the hospital wing with a sense of purpose, as he knew that there was something that he had to do. Ignoring the students that stared at him, he made his way through Hogwarts. He was on a mission to do this one thing. He reached the outside of Hogwarts and took a breath of the mountain air. Looking around, he checked to see if he could easily find what he was after. He shook his head and began to make his way around the castle. He knew what he was looking for and how it was hidden from the rest of the student population. In fact, he had spoken to Salazar's portrait before he had left the castle.

**~Flashback~**

He had managed to get into the office without Dumbledore accompanying him. He had to ask Salazar a question, for he knew that what he wanted wasn't going to be as easy to find as it had been the first time around. He saw the portrait of his friend and let out a slow breath. Salazar looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. The two of them seemed to get into awkward silences now that Salazar was only a portrait. Godric finally sighed. "I needed to ask you where the graveyard is. I know that Hazel's buried there. I need to go there. I have to…" He stopped before he said anything else. He could feel his throat beginning to close up as he stood there. He was waiting for Salazar to talk.

Salazar sighed and shook his head. "I think that you're making a mistake, but it's behind the castle. It always was, but Helga, Rowena, and I hid it from everyone. We didn't want people doing things like stealing our bones or something." He shuddered and looked around. "You've got a life here. I do understand that you need closure, but you shouldn't go there. I can't stop you of course, but do be careful." Godric nodded and turned away from the portrait. He stopped before he could get any further. His shoulders sagged.

He looked at Salazar. "Just answer me one thing, was Hazel happy?" He wanted some kind of answer. He watched his friend to see what he was going to say. He really did want to know. He knew what he had been told originally, not that it made much of a difference at the time. Yet, he knew that he had to hear if she did live a happy life during the time that they were gone. The little flash that he had seen wasn't enough to give him a clue on what his daughter's thoughts were.

Salazar closed his eyes and didn't answer for a bit. It was obvious that he was keeping things to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Godric. "Well, I've told you that she did miss you. She was somewhat happy. She had a son that she named after you. Well, sort of after you. She named him Godric, but his last name was Black." Godric stared at that one, feeling unsure of what to say. He let out a slow breath and nodded. He was going to temporarily ignore that. He knew that he could do what he wanted, but he didn't need to focus on something like that.

He nodded to Salazar. "Thank you, but I need to go and do my thing now." He left the office without another word. He had to do this before he thought better of it. He seriously did feel the need for some kind of closure. Of course, he planned to get it.

**~End Flashback~**

Godric sighed as he found the spot that Salazar had mentioned. He could see that it was hidden; yet that didn't stop him from walking through the barrier. It was still outdoors, but it was a place made to keep people out. Only those that were relatives of the people that were buried there could enter. He thought back to Ash being in the castle at yet another potions lesson with Severus Snape. A jolt ran through his body at the thought of Severus. He let out a slow breath in order to gather his thoughts away from that and continued on forward. The place was a cemetery with stone markers to indicate who was buried there. Moss had grown on some of the stones. There were patches of wild flowers that had taken over some areas as well. All in all, anyone could see that it hadn't been well-kept. Godric didn't care right then, he only wanted to get to the back corner of the plot.

He walked through the rows headstones, making sure to take in the names of the people that he had known. Yet, his eyes were focused strictly upon one tombstone in particular. That headstone said _Hazel Laurene Gryffindor-Black_ at the top of it. Godric stared at the name and kneeled in the wild flowers that were all over the site. He reached out and touched the headstone and looked to the side. He saw that the grave of his wife was next to it. He closed his eyes and looked down. He wasn't able to focus for several moments. His mind was running around in circles. He opened his eyes and looked at the grave of his daughter yet again. "Oh Hazel…I wish that you were here with me. I wish that I knew for certain if you were happy or not. I love you so much. I do miss you. Ash misses you too. I can tell that he does. We both want to return home, but it looks more and more like we won't be able to. I would have never let you marry that man. I didn't like him at all. That and he was ten years older than you. I don't know what they were thinking." He shook his head and set his forehead against the cold stone of the grave marker. He sighed yet again. "You were as beautiful as your mother. I hope that you were able to live a happy life. Hazel, I promise that I'll make sure that your brother gets a good life."

He stopped talking. He didn't know what else to say. He shook as he tried to get a hold of himself. He seemed thrown off by what was happening. He let out a slow breath and tried to focus his attention on something other than thought of what he had missed. He looked down at the wildflowers for several moments. "I will do better, I promise you." He then turned and looked at Laurene's grave. "I promise that I will make it through this, Laurene. You would have been shaking your head at me. I know that. I just…I guess that I needed this." He placed a kiss on both headstones and stood up. "I just…This is my moment of closure." He hugged himself and turned away. He had other things that he had to do. He let out a slow breath and walked out of the graveyard. He had to leave before he said anything else. He had done what he needed to do. Now, he was ready to move forward. He had to take several deep breaths and step out of the area. He wouldn't likely be back. Well, unless Ash wanted to go to the graveyard, but that was the boy's choice. Yet, he had one other thing that he had to do; he only prayed that it didn't blow up in his face.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Godric's gotten some closure on that; he had been ignoring those things for a bit. Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	20. Chapter 20: Interactions

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 20 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,209_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 20: Interactions

Godric let out a slow breath and knocked on the door to Severus' lab. He knew that he had to confront the man, though he had no idea of what he was going to say. He wanted some kind of answer as to his rather strange reactions when it came to being around the man. Part of what he wanted to do was find out if Severus felt the same thing. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being alone with the man. He closed his eyes and continued to wait. Severus seemed to be taking his own time in answering the door. However, just as he was getting ready to knock on the door again, a sound came from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Severus. He let out a slow breath. He knew that he had to say something, but the strange jolt had gone through him yet again.

Godric cleared his throat as he got control of his brain yet again. "Hello, Severus. I needed to talk to you about a few things." He was hoping that Severus wouldn't act like a jerk to him. The man seemed confused about how to deal with Godric. He wasn't sure whether or not it was because he wasn't what everyone thought of when they learned about the 'Golden Gryffindor'. Severus stared at him and walked to his lab door, opening it and walking into the room. Godric thought that was a no, but Severus gestured for him to enter the room. Godric nodded and walked in. "Thank you."

Severus closed the door behind him and walked over to a cauldron. Godric watched him for a moment. Severus looked at him. "What did you want to talk about?" The tone of his voice made it sound like he didn't want the man to be there, though Godric wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't. Severus continued to stare at Godric.

Godric let out a slow breath as he tried to gain some control over his thought patterns. "I wanted to talk about some of our…Interactions. They've been a little unusual. I wanted to know whether or not you've thought about them." Severus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Godric had to fight off the frown that wanted to come out. He wasn't sure whether or not the man was lying, but he knew that there was something going on between them. However, there were a lot of things that he didn't understand, which wasn't all that surprising. He watched Severus for a moment longer and sighed. "Well, I just…I wanted to know. Since I guess you don't…" He shook his head and turned. Yet, he collapsed to his knees as something began to attack his mind. He was mentally thrown back into the past once again.

**~Back in the Past~**

Godric was suddenly watching as Hazel met the one man that he hadn't wanted her to ever meet. In his opinion, the man was too old. Plus, he didn't think that the man could properly take care of his daughter. The man had black hair, though that wasn't surprising. Hazel looked a lot like her mother. The man took Hazel's hand and kissed the back of it. Hazel's lips twitched it disgust, but she kept her silence like a 'proper woman' was supposed to. She stood there as he looked her up and down in a manner that could make anyone uncomfortable.

Hazel gave a forced smile as she looked at the man that was in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Black. It will be even more of a pleasure to be married to you by the end of the day." It was easy for people to read, at least those that knew her, that she wasn't happy about the situation. She was standing as still as possible. She wasn't one that wanted to be a servant to any man. Her father had left enough of an impression on her to keep her from ever being a 'proper woman'. She waited for the man to say something. She knew that he should have spoken first, but she didn't want to wait.

He frowned at her speech, but chose to ignore it for the moment. "You may call me Orion, Lady Gryffindor. After all, we shall be married as you said." He smiled at her. She gave him a slightly forced smile back. She obviously didn't want to be reminded of that little fact. He tilted his head to the side. "You seem a little upset at the idea of marriage. Most women your age are thrilled to get married. Yet, you seem…Hesitant." She didn't say anything, for she was keeping her words to herself. She knew that Helga would have something to say if she were to speak out of turn. She was lucky that she could get away with what little that she had said. Then again, Helga had only entered the room moments earlier.

The duo looked at Helga. Helga curtsied and waited for the man to nod to her. When Orion did, she stood up and smiled. "I hope that you and Hazel can live a happy life, Lord Black. We know that this will be a perfect match. I'm quite glad that Salazar was able to talk you into agreeing to the contract." She was sincere, but even Godric's mind was glaring at the idea of what was happening.

Orion nodded. "We'll be just fine." He then led Hazel to the front of the Great Hall. Hazel looked at Helga, a look of betrayal in her eyes. Helga didn't take any notice of it, but the expression was mirrored by Godric's spirit. He wasn't happy either.

**~Back in the Present~**

Godric groaned as his mind was snapped out of where it had been taken. He opened his eyes and he tried to focus on what was in front of him. He noticed that Severus was kneeling over him. He stared at the man and blinked a few times. He hadn't expected Severus to be there. He looked at Severus and blinked. The man had an eyebrow raised. "Are you all right? You fell over." It looked as if Severus ran out of words to say. Godric nodded, unable to speak. His mind was focused on something that he didn't understand about what he had seen. He stood up with the help of Severus and shook his head.

He looked at Severus again. "I'll be leaving; I have something that I need to do." He nodded to himself and walked out of the lab. He knew that he had to talk to Salazar. There was something going on in the past that did NOT sit well with him. He knew that they had obviously done something that was bad for Hazel. While he couldn't do anything about it, he did have to find out what had truly happened. He recalled that there was no date of death at the grave marker. That was something that he hadn't thought about when he had been in the graveyard, but now he knew that something was going on. He knew it, and he had to figure it out.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…More intrigue. Later.


	21. Chapter 21: Truths

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 21 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 921_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 21: Truths

Godric reached Dumbledore's office and got the door open before the man could even tell him to come in. He knew that it was rude, but he was determined to find out what kind of situation Salazar had put his daughter into. He slammed the door open, gaining the attention of all of the portraits and Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the narrowed eyes that were staring over his shoulder at the portrait of Salazar. Dumbledore stood up to meet Godric partway.

He had a slightly worried look on his face. "Lord Gryffindor, it's a pleasure to see you today. Is there something that I can do to help you?" Dumbledore was watching Godric. The man glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, he went around the desk and up to Salazar's portrait. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Lord Gryffindor?" He seemed unsure of Godric's fierce demeanour.

Godric let out a slow breath. "What happened? I went to the graveyard like you said not to. I went there and found the graves of both my daughter and my wife. Yet, I only now realized that there was no death date on my daughter's grave marker. What did you do?" His eyes were narrowed to the point that someone would have taken the look for that of a snake's. Salazar didn't respond. Godric let out a slow breath yet again. "I saw her wedding day. I don't know what it is, but I keep travelling back there in spirit. I saw her wedding. I saw the look on Helga's face. She didn't like the idea of whom Hazel was marrying either. What did you do?" He made sure to enunciate every word with absolute clarity.

Salazar crossed his arms. "I made sure that she had a proper match. Unlike you, she married a proper lord. Plus, Helga made sure that Hazel became a proper woman. Now, I do admit that she had some of your tendencies, but she was still a proper woman. She was nothing like her mother, who I still say you shouldn't have married." He shook his head in disgust at the memories of Laurene. Godric glared at him. He knew that there was more to this than Salazar had said. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Dumbledore was watching them with an intrigued expression on his face.

Godric growled and looked back at Salazar. "You sent her to her death. I know it. You said that she had a child. You said that she made sure I was remembered. Now, why isn't there a death date? What happened? I remember the man that you married her to. He wasn't someone that should have been marrying anyone. That…Black was a man of ill-mannered temper and would have likely done something to her." His hands were clenched at his side.

Salazar glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything." He had his arms crossed in defiance. Godric let out a slow breath and kept himself from punching the portrait, as he knew that it wasn't the best thing to do. This was mostly because his fist would get injured by the stonewall that was behind the portrait. Salazar smirked after Godric didn't say anything. Godric was glaring so darkly at him that the man should have been cowering.

Godric closed his eyes and let out a slow breath to try and calm himself down. He glared darkly at Salazar moments later. Godric felt his arm shake. "Trust me, I will find out, Salazar. You were my friend. I trusted you with my children. You know that it would have been your duty to protect Hazel. Yet, if you caused her harm by marrying her to that man, then I can easily assume that you're not my friend." He turned around so that he could leave. He didn't want to stare at the man that would send his daughter to her death.

Salazar was staring at Godric's back as the man took a couple of steps forward. He sighed. "She didn't die. The reason that there's no death date is because she ran away. After seven years of marriage and her son, she ran. She couldn't take the boy with her, but she left anyways. That grave marker was put there to show that she had been alive. We knew that she would have died at some point. Yet, we don't know what happened to her. However, you had asked me if she was happy. I could see that she was when she was with her son. Unfortunately, it was becoming obvious, even at the age of seven, that he was turning into his father. I think that scared her." He stopped there. Godric's shoulders were stiff. It was obvious that he didn't like what he had heard.

Godric gave a curt nod. "All right, thank you for that, Salazar. You'll be lucky if I'm willing to talk to your portrait again. You let my daughter go into a bad situation that she had to run from. You know that my children are the most important people in my life." He shook his head and looked at Dumbledore. The man appeared ready to say something. Godric shook his head before the man could speak. "I'm sorry headmaster, but I need to go." He quickly left the office and went back to Ash. He knew that there was something else happening. He didn't know what it was, but he planned to figure it out. He just had to.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Some truths are out now. So we'll see what happens next, especially with Severus. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	22. Chapter 22: Problems

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 22 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 961_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 22: Problems

Godric spent the next week trying to find out where his daughter had disappeared to. He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at yet another lineage book that came up with nothing. None of the books went far enough back. He looked over at where his son was. The boy was sleeping on the sofa. Ash had been working with Severus, which had left him quite tired. Godric was glad that the boy was asleep and couldn't ask him what he was doing.

A knock on his door drew his attention away from his rather melodramatic thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it. He glanced back at his son. The boy hadn't even been disturbed by the sound of the door opening. Once he looked back, he came face to face with Severus Snape. He frowned at the sight of the man. He hadn't expected him. He cleared his throat. "Hello, is there something that I can help you with?" He tried to not think too hard on why Severus was visiting his rooms.

Severus glanced over the younger man's shoulder before looking at Godric. Godric sighed and stepped out of the room. He could see that Severus wanted to speak outside. He closed the door behind him and waited to see what Severus apparently had to speak to him about. Severus glared into space for a moment. "We've got a situation that could use your help." He gestured down the corridor. Godric frowned and turned his head in the direction that Severus had gestured to. Stuck to the wall was something that he hadn't expected to see. He frowned and walked over. There was someone attached to the wall. He saw the blonde hair and frowned at the person in front of him. He cleared his throat and looked at Severus. Severus glared. "This is Draco Malfoy. He was apparently out of his dorms and somehow got stunned and attached to this wall."

Godric sighed. "This was something that Salazar set up. He always felt protective of my family. I guess that the spells were reactivated by my return." He touched the wall and the spell let go of Draco. Draco, however, fell to the ground with wide eyes. Godric smiled at him. "Hello Draco Malfoy. I hope that you don't make it a habit of coming down here, for I can't guarantee that you'll be released quickly." Draco went to say something, but Severus shoved him the other way.

Severus watched the teen. "Go to the common room, Mr. Malfoy. We'll speak later." The look on Draco's face at Severus' words wasn't friendly. He nodded and left. Godric got the feeling that there was something that the man wanted to speak to him about. Severus cleared his throat. "We need to speak about your son." Godric blinked at that one.

He looked back at his door. "Did Ash do something?" Severus held out a bit of parchment. Godric frowned and read what was on the form. On the piece of paper was a family tree. Yet, there were parts of the tree missing. For one thing, there was nobody above him, which he thought was a little odd. He glanced over and saw Hazel's name. He immediately zoned in on that one. He saw the child that was through her husband, but that wasn't what shocked him. In parentheses she had another named listed. He quickly snatched the parchment from Severus' hands and zoned in on everything that was in front of him. In parentheses were the words _Hazel Raven-Braidon_. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew the Braidon family. They were a family that he had gotten along with. He frowned.

He then looked back at Severus. Severus had an eyebrow raised. "Your son wasn't taking this potion assignment seriously. He apparently didn't want to make the potion correctly." He then made a noise. "Unless there's something that's blocking the information." Godric leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Godric let the paper fall to the ground. "I couldn't tell you. I have had amnesia for a long time. I don't know anything about my past. I have brief flashes that don't make any sense, but that's all. Otherwise, all I get are strange urges that make me want to do things. I know one of those urges is that I want to kiss you right now. After all, this potion helped solved the mystery of what happened to my daughter." He then blushed, unable to believe that he had said certain parts out loud.

Severus' eyes widened at the words that Godric had said. He cleared his throat after a moment. "Well, I'm glad that you're not giving into that particular urge. I don't like being kissed, but I will allow myself to kiss people. The rule is that I have to initiate the act." That caused Godric to stare at him. He hadn't thought that the man would ever say something like that. Severus crossed his arms. "However, I would like to have checks done on you and your son. I think that there are blocks placed upon you. Those blocks are dangerous. We need to see if they can be removed." He gave Godric a look.

Godric nodded. "I'll go get Ash. We should find out as quickly as possible." He walked into the rooms, forgetting about the paper the he had left on the floor of the corridor. He looked at his son and sighed. While one thing had been solved, another had been opened up. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could live with it. That's all there was to it. He would find a solution, of that he had no doubt.

A/N: Hm…Interesting what he learned about Hazel. Also, amusing that they can be open to each other. Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	23. Chapter 23: Blood Bonds

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 23 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,063_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 23: Blood Bonds

The group of three had reached the hospital wing more quickly than some would have thought possible. Godric had Ash practically clinging to him the entire time, as the boy was startled at what was going on. He couldn't believe that they were supposedly dealing with something that involved blood bonds. It scared him, though that was mostly because he didn't know what they were. Godric ran his fingers through Ash's hair. He wanted to keep the boy as calm as he possibly could. Yet, that did seem more difficult than normal. Madam Pomfrey came in and frowned at the sight of the trio.

She quickly came over and cleared her throat. "What may I help you with?" Godric was unsure of what to say; for it wasn't a place he was used to seeing. In fact, there hadn't been a hospital wing when the founders had created Hogwarts. However, that was mostly because everyone was taught healing magic. People needed the knowledge so that they could use it in their everyday lives. Yet, before he could even explain why they were there, a flash of some distant memory passed through his mind. He saw himself, much younger, lying on a bed in that very ward. He held his head and made a noise in his throat.

Severus ended up stepping in when he saw that Godric wasn't saying anything. "There's a block of some sort on one of these two people. The reason that we believe this is because it's keeping any information of…Their ancestry hidden. I know that there's something missing." Madam Pomfrey frowned as she ushered them to sit on one of the beds. She began casting spell after spell to find out what the block could be. Ash was doing his best to not shift. Yet, he couldn't understand what was going on. He knew what he had been told, and, while he was eight, he had never gotten to the part of his education where Salazar would have taught him about blood bonds. It made it more nerve wracking to hear that there could be one on him. He kind of wondered why anyone do that to a person.

Godric sighed after a moment, glad that his headache was going away. It was something that he felt a lot better about. He then felt Madam Pomfrey turn towards him. He knew that it was more likely that the bond was on him. Blood bonds affected everyone, especially when potions were involved. Of course, that meant that he had to go through something that he hadn't expected. He cleared his throat. "Madam, will you be able to determine what kind of bond it is? After all, I would like to know if that might be why I can't remember my past." She glanced at him. She was still casting, but her wand began to glow red moments later.

She nodded. "There is a bond on you. Most people call them blocks, as they often block something the person needs. I don't know what this one is, but I believe that it is the cause your memory loss. I only say that because of the colour my wand turned. We will need a potion to determine what bond was used. I believe that Severus can have one brewed within the week." She glanced over at the school's potions master to see what he was going to say.

Severus nodded and turned around. "I shall get started on it. Since your spell shows that it's a red bond, I will have to brew a stronger potion. That shall be the only way that we can find out what the bond is. After all, we will need to know what it is. We can't remove it if we don't." He then swept out of the hospital wing. Godric was sitting there. He felt stunned at the fact that there was a bond on him. He knew that he should have thought of it before. Yet, he had spent enough time with the Founders to know that the spells were complex and required a lot of power.

Godric got up and went to leave, but Madam Pomfrey made him sit down once again. "You're not leaving. I want to give you a full check." Godric held his hands up to stop her, but she didn't even pay attention to him.

Ash looked at him. "What do blood bonds do anyways?" Godric looked at his son. It was obvious that the boy was curious. It reminded Godric that the boy hadn't gotten his chance to learn about them. Madam Pomfrey continued to do the unwanted checks, which left Godric with the task of explaining what blood bonds were. He did know what they were, but it took him a few moments to recall what Salazar had taught him about the bonds.

Once his mind recalled what he was taught, he sighed. "They're kind of complicated. It's been a long time since I had my lessons, Ash. I was fifteen when Salazar taught me. He thought that I was woefully under educated." He chuckled a bit at the memory, but made sure that he didn't fall into it like he so wanted to. He shook his head and looked at Ash again. "Blood Bonds are used to either bond two people together or block something. Some blood bonds are used to make two people who are not biologically related into siblings. This is done through the sharing of blood. When they are used to block something, they are bonds on the person to keep the person from reaching his or her full potential. A bond being on someone for long enough means that it can cause other things to happen. For me, the type was probably some kind of mental bond. That can be one the only way for it to have caused my amnesia." He stopped there.

Madam Pomfrey stopped her spells. "Other than your memory loss, you're fine. You two can leave." She then walked off without giving Ash an exam. He figured the woman would have done that. However, he wasn't about to look for trouble. He led Ash off. He knew that the boy would have more questions, but his curiosity was satisfied for the time being. They would return to their rooms. After all, they needed to get some rest.

A/N: Well, there we go. There's a block on Godric that they're unsure about. This will be interesting. Later.


	24. Chapter 24: Antidotes

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 24 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,202_  
Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 24: Antidotes

Godric sat in the potions classroom, waiting for Severus to come in. The man had managed to get the potion to the block made. It wouldn't remove it, but it would reveal which bond had been placed upon him. Godric closed his eyes as he waited. He really wanted an answer. It scared him that a block could have been placed upon him. He felt a headache start to pound against his forehead and began to rub it. A door opened and gained his attention. He opened an eye and looked to see who had entered the room. It was Severus. He had a smoking goblet in his hands. The sight of it caused Godric to swallow. He had a distinct aversion to smoking goblets, though he didn't know why.

Severus walked over to him with a glare on his face. Godric figured that the glare was caused by the look that had likely travelled across his own face. Severus held the smoking goblet out to him. "Drink it slowly. We'll then need your blood on a piece of parchment to determine what kind of block is in place." Godric nodded and took the goblet. He began to sip from the goblet. It was a slow process, but he managed to down the entire thing. He coughed a bit at the somewhat sour taste. The potion reminded him of wine that had been open for so long that it had turned into vinegar. He shuddered at the thought of the taste.

Severus set a piece of parchment on the desk and grabbed Godric's hand. He then sliced open the man's palm. Godric yelped and looked at Severus with wide eyes. He thought that the man was being very abrupt in his actions right then. Yet, Godric couldn't focus on what was slowly being written on the parchment. His head was beginning to spin. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had begun to feel dizzy. He began to stand up, though that only caused his head to spin even more. He grabbed onto the desk in front of him. His knees gave out and he ended up on the ground. Luckily, the desk was the only thing that had kept him from landing on the ground face first.

Severus spun around and saw Godric fall to his knees. His eyes widened. He recognized what was happening. It was a rare reaction to a specific plant that was in the potion that he had given Godric. Specifically, it was an allergic reaction to the mandrake plant. The plant was generally used as a way to allow the potion to find the stronger bonds. Severus abandoned what he was doing and quickly grabbed an antidote for Godric. He didn't think about the results that were written upon the parchment, but that was because he knew that they couldn't give Godric the antidote. He caught Godric in his arms as the man suddenly let go of the table and fell forward.

Severus swore through gritted teeth as his task became harder. It was always more difficult to get a potion into an unconscious person. He took out his wand and cast his patronus. He looked at it. "Get Madam Pomfrey and tell her that she's needed in the potions classroom. We have someone that's allergic to mandrakes. Make sure that she knows that the person is unconscious." The doe nodded and bounded off. Severus had to shift Godric into a lying down position. He hoped that Madam Pomfrey would get there quickly, for he knew that they had to get the potion into Godric fast. He wouldn't have relied on her in normal circumstances, but he wasn't versed in how to cast the spell that he needed right then. He knew that he needed to learn it, but he usually ended up sidetracked by other seemingly more important tasks.

Madam Pomfrey rushed in and gasped at the sight of just who had had the reaction. She took the vial of antidote from Severus and quickly got it into Godric's system. All that was left for them to do was to wait for him to awaken. The two of them were desperately hoping that the man would wake up. It wouldn't have done them much good if they hadn't gotten the potion into Godric on time. Severus knew that they had to, as he wasn't going to accused of killing Godric Gryffindor. That would have been the worst thing to happen to him. He knew how he would be treated if the founder of Gryffindor House died in his classroom.

It took several minutes, but Godric suddenly started to cough. He turned over and continued coughing as he got onto his hands and knees. He looked at the two and blinked. "What happened?" He had no idea that he was allergic to Mandrakes, but that was because he had never taken any potions with the plant as an ingredient. Plus, he didn't ever handle them without protection on. He waited for the two to tell him what had happened.

Madam Pomfrey was checking him over. "You're apparently allergic to Mandrakes. This will make it basically impossible to remove the block on you." He sighed and brushed his hair back. She looked at him. "You didn't know that, did you?" He shook his head.

Severus remembered the parchment and picked it up. He paled when he saw the words written upon it. He showed it to Madam Pomfrey. Godric cleared his throat. "What does it say? What's so bad that it has you both paling like that?" He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what it would say.

Severus cleared his throat. He felt that he should tell Godric the results of the nearly fatal test. "Well, the bond on you would be nearly impossible to remove if you're not the one who cast it." Godric nodded and waited for Severus to tell him what the bond was. He wasn't going to freak out until he knew exactly what bond he was under. Severus sighed. "Someone placed you under a soul binding. They were binding your magic to your soul." Godric sat there and stared. He had no idea why a soul binding would make his memory loss happen, but he then remembered just what they were.

His eyes widened. "No…It can't be." He stared with wide eyes at the duo. "But that means someone wanted my magic to never reach it's full potential. My magic would do anything to rebel and bring the full power out. I just…" He stopped and shook his head. The idea that someone would want his magic bound to his soul was the most startling thing that he had heard in his recent memory. The entire group fell silent. It was obvious that none of them knew what to say. It wasn't something that you got to hear very often. After all, soul bindings were nearly impossible to do. Godric knew that they had to find a way to break it. Yet, that was because he would be at risk of his magic being lost to the point of death. He wasn't ready to die yet. He just wasn't.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Poor Godric. Well, hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	25. Chapter 25: Soul Bonds

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 25 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,057_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 25: Soul Bonds

Godric was sitting in his rooms, still feeling the shock of what he had learned. He had gotten some books and was trying to find some way to break the soul bond. He didn't want to die, but he knew that he likely would if the bond wasn't broken soon. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Ash. The boy was sitting quietly with his own books. He had been hesitant to tell the boy what was going on, but he knew that he should. Yet, he didn't want to. It was a quandary that he seemed to be fighting over. He sighed and got Ash's attention. The boy glanced at his father.

Godric shook his head. "I'm all right. I'm just doing some research on the bond that's placed upon me. I know why it's blocking so many things." He stopped there. He knew that Ash didn't understand the idea of a soul bond. Yet, he also knew that the boy would be scared when he was told, for Godric was all that he had left. The two might not have been that close, but they were all each other had anymore. He sighed and shook his head again. "I'll tell you more when I know, Ash. I don't know that much. Let's just say that if it remains on me for too much longer, things will go south." Ash understood that and his eyes widened. He went and hugged his father.

Godric hugged Ash back. Ash didn't let go. "No…I don't want you to go away." Godric nodded. He had no idea what he was meant to say. It was something that was new to him. Ash had begun to rely on him after their arrival in the present. The boy had gone from heading towards Salazar more to being all over his father. It was as if he was learning that he needed to remain close to people that were more likely to always be around.

Godric sighed. "Ash, we'll get through this. I'll find a solution." He kissed the boy's head. The boy nodded and let him go. It was apparent that he wanted his dad to find the answer as quickly as possible. He picked up his book and walked over to the couch. He was going to leave his father alone to do his research.

Godric watched him for a moment before looking back at the book. He flipped through yet another useless page and suddenly stared at a heading that was in bold letters: _**Soul Bonds**_. He couldn't believe that he had seen those words. He had thought that there was little hope in researching such a thing. Yet, there it was, words that he had wanted to see. He let out a slow breath and focused on reading the words that he needed to. It was strange that he had found the section that he was looking for in the first book that he had flipped through, but Severus was the one that had given it to him. It made him realize that it was unlikely that the man would have handed him something useless. He was glad for that. He began to read.

_**Soul Bonds**_

_Soul bonds are the strongest kind of bond, but also the most unusual. Magic fights the bond. This can result in whatever is needed at the time. There have been stories of people who had travelled through time because of a soul bond. Nobody likes to believe them, but there seems to be some evidence to those tales. Magic does whatever it can to destroy the bond. So, the reason that the tales seem likely is because of the idea that people have two soulmates. However, they can never all be together at the same time. This is the reason why the person who cast the spell is usually needed to remove the bond._

_ The alternate solution to defeating a soul bond is to find the soulmate. The reason that this works is because the bond between soulmates is the strongest there is. A soul bond cannot withstand the power of the bond between soulmates. Now, soulmates are another kind of bond, but a regular soul bond is mostly called a soul block. It is called that because it binds the person's magic to the soul, which is a way to slowly kill a person. That is why it's considered dark to use. However, it can't withstand the bond of life between soulmates. The truth is that soulmates share life energy. They're the kind of people that will sacrifice themselves for the other to live. That's how come a soulmate bond can defeat a soul bond._

_ Now, it's not common for it to be defeated. While magic does fight to help deliver the person to where they belong, it can make mistakes. Those that went to the past often end up returning. It seems that their magic realized that it wasn't going to find the person that it needed in that time period. Even if it did, sometimes that isn't the person that's needed. Yes, there are two soulmates, but each life is with a different one. For the soul bond to be defeated, it needs the person that is meant for the current lifetime. That's all that can be said. Those that suffer under a soul bond will continue to have their magic fight until either the right person shows up or it kills them. It's mostly a grim fate left to the person, but there's always that one in the batch that gets lucky._

Godric stared at that and sighed. He knew that it wouldn't have been easy, but now it sounded impossible. He closed his eyes and tried to think of some way to determine what to do. His mind was still lost, though he would randomly have images that seemed to be from when he was younger. However, they also seemed to be from the present day. This left him questioning his life in the past. Yet, the information that the book gave seemed to make it worse. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'I'll get through it. I'll find the answer. I have to.' He then closed the book and decided to spend some time with Ash. After all, he likely didn't have much longer.

A/N: Well, there we go. Hm…This could be interesting. Later.


	26. Chapter 26: Musings

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 26 of unknown_  
Number __of __words __in __Chapter_: 1,020_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 26: Musings

Godric sat in the privacy of Severus' office. He knew that he needed out of the castle, but he found that exiting places was the worst thing that he could do. It was as if the students were rabid, especially the Hermione girl. She scared him, and that was a feat. He thought that he had to look over his shoulder every time he entered a main part of the castle. It appeared as if the dungeons were the only place that she didn't come to. Except when it was time for her to attend her potions lesson like a good student. Godric rubbed his eyes and looked at something that was in his hands. It was the chart that had answered the problem of just who Hazel had become when she had run away. It was strange to see the name and to know that his daughter had become someone else in order to live a happy life. He sighed and looked at all the names that came after it. He didn't understand how the descendants could be listed, but it was nice to know.

He took in the names to see who had descended from his daughter. He wanted to find out if his line had continued on into the present day. He knew that Helga's was gone. He had learned that from the portrait of her that he had found a week earlier. He knew that Rowena's line hadn't gotten that much of a chance to continue on. That upset him. Salazar had told him where his line had ended up. Godric tried not to think about that one. The idea of a dark lord still scared him. Yet, his line was a complete mystery to him. He looked over the names to see if he recognized one as someone that he had recently heard about. So far, he hadn't seen any names that looked familiar. That was a bit disturbing. He did see the Black line through his daughter's first child, but he ignored it. He didn't want to know that one. He followed the Braidon family. He then saw the name change. He blinked at the new name that came up. It was the Bones family that the name ended up changing to. A daughter of the Braidon's had married some man with the last name of Bones. He then found the name's Susan and Amelia. He had seen Susan Bones at the school and he had heard of Amelia. He set the paper down and rubbed his eyes.

The door to Severus' office opened and the man came in with Ash. Godric held his arms out for the boy and kissed his forehead after the boy had stepped into them. Ash smiled and let him. Godric then looked at Severus. He stood up and kept Ash in his arms. He had decided to take the boy out to the grounds. Godric looked at Severus. He was going to be polite to the man. "I'm going to take Ash outside. The two of us could do with some fresh air. Would you like to come with us?" He waited to see what Severus was going to say.

Severus stared at the younger man, acting as if he was insane for asking him to do such a thing. Godric waited for the rejection that he assumed was coming. Severus then let out a sigh that sounded as if he was the one that was suffering. "Fine, I'll come. I would rather come than to leave you to the students. They're still insane about you. After all, how often does one get to talk to a Founder of this school?" He used the last words in a mean way, but Godric kept his mouth shut and didn't answer the rhetorical question. He had figured out that that was Severus' way about most things. It was obvious that he didn't think much about the students' reactions. Besides, Godric disliked acknowledging the fact that he was considered some sort of celebrity. Hell, he had continually pointed out that he wasn't really a Founder. Yet, nobody ever listened to him.

The three exited the Potions Master's office and began to make their way towards the stairs that led out of the dungeons. The group started out walking in silence. There were the few Slytherins mingling about on their way to the common room after a day of classes. They did look at the scene with a bit of amusement. They liked to comment that Godric Gryffindor was no ideal of the house. They said that he was more like a snake. Godric had heard the comments and ignored them. He had picked up a few of Salazar's habits over the years. He kept Ash between him and Severus. He wanted to protect the boy as much as he could. Truth was, he wondered what was happening to his son. The more that he looked at the boy, the more that he was worried. It wasn't like the child to be so accepting, calm, and quiet. It was as if something about the present day was changing his child, and not for the better.

They reached the entrance hall and Severus pushed open the doors that led out of the castle. "I don't see why you would want to go outside on such a day. It's rather dark. The clouds are ruining any sun that you might want to get." Godric shook his head and kept his mouth shut. He knew that there were a lot of things he couldn't vocalize. It wasn't that he had no words; it just wasn't safe. He sighed and walked out. Severus followed after him. He seemed to be acting like a guard. Godric thought that was nice of him. He then shook his head. He couldn't believe that the thought had even entered his mind. He sighed and began to focus elsewhere. His musings were taking him down paths he didn't want to go. It was frustrating, oh was that true. He only hoped that he would find a solution soon. He needed it.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Gives you a bit of information on his family and takes a little away from his immediate problem. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	27. Chapter 27: Dangers

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 27 of unknown_  
Number __of __words __in __Chapter_: 780_  
Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 27: Dangers

Godric was standing on the steps of Hogwarts with his thoughts lost to the winds. He still kept dwelling on what he had learned about Hazel and about the soul binding. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Ash. The boy was playing around outside. All of the students were busy, which meant that it was all right for them to be outside without being seen by the piranhas as Godric referred to the students. He chuckled to himself as the thought flitted through his mind. He then sighed yet again. He was worried about something more, though he wasn't sure why.

Suddenly, someone came up behind him. He spun around to see who it was. He stared at the sight of a man that he didn't know. He knew that he looked like the young Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, but that was it. He made an assumption that they were related. He stared at the man and wondered what he wanted. It was obvious that he wanted something. The man cleared his throat. "You're the supposed Godric Gryffindor." Godric stared at him with his mouth shut. He knew when to not speak. He had learned that fact years earlier. Of course, that had to do with the fact that he had needed to do so if he was to survive among many of the people in the past. One wrong word was an offense worthy of death in their world. It didn't seem as bad in the current era. Well, from what he could tell anyways.

Godric watched him. "Yes, I'm Godric." He stopped there. He would let the man come out and say what he was going to say. Yet, instead of talking, the man grabbed him and pulled Godric towards him. Godric blinked and went to shove the man away. He didn't like being grabbed like that. He went to push the man away from him. He was glaring darkly at him. Godric began to wonder what he had done to offend the man. He cleared his throat. "Sir, I can tell that you're angry about something, but I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." He was going to try and keep himself from mouthing off. It was something that Salazar had tried to train out of him.

The man let go of Godric quickly. "You're pathetic. You're definitely not what people would expect of the legendary Gryffindor. I find it hard to believe that you're him." Godric rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this legend getting in the way of everything. It seemed to be what everyone expected of him. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Of course, he didn't get to say anything. Some force shoved him while he wasn't looking and he landed on the ground. He smacked his ankle onto one of the stone steps of the castle. He avoided the yelp that had wanted to escape at that particular action.

Godric stared up at him. "That was uncalled for. However, I'm not a legend. Those are legends that blew everything out of proportion. If you wish to believe them, I can't stop you." He stared darkly at the man. It was obvious that the man didn't want to believe a single thing that Godric said. That was fine by him. Ash took a few steps over to him. He had seen Godric fall and was waiting until it was deemed safe enough for him to come even closer and find out what was going on between the two.

Godric carefully got up. His ankle was now hurting. The man scowled more when he saw Godric stand. "I will find some way to get you out of this castle. You are NOT going to get away with such an act." He glared darkly at the two Gryffindors and stormed away. Godric winced as a shot of pain ran up his leg. He looked at his son. The boy was obviously not happy with the man at all.

Godric pulled Ash into his arms. "It will be okay, Ash. There's something about that man that reeks of danger. I can sense it." He frowned to himself and then began to limp up the stone steps. Ash followed him. The two of them walked into the castle. Godric sighed and headed straight for the medical wing. He didn't like to go there, but he had to. He took Ash's hand and continued to walk. Whatever was up with the man, he didn't know. The only thing he was certain of was that he didn't like what he had felt. He didn't like it at all.

A/N: Well, here we go. Sorry, it short. The reason for this is that it's adding an element that deals with a certain Dark Lord. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	28. Chapter 28: The Hospital Wing

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 28 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 952_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift._  
Dedication_: This is to a good friend, jesse1588. Here's the Christmas chapter that you requested this year. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 28: The Hospital Wing

Godric sat on one of the beds while Madam Pomfrey healed his ankle from the damage that falling had done to it. He didn't like that he was in that room yet again, but it seemed as if he was a bit more accident-prone than he had been in the past. He didn't like all of the injuries he was getting. It was something that made him believe that he really had no control over what was going on. He took Ash's hand and wondered just what was going on with his son. There was something on the boy's face that hadn't been there earlier in the day. It had come about after the incident with the Draco Malfoy look alike. He seemed to have come to some kind of resolve that Godric hadn't gotten a chance to ask about.

Luckily, his chance to ask came about. Madam Pomfrey left. He looked at his son. "Ash, what is going on in your mind? I know that there's something that has entered it. I can see that resolve written upon your face." Ash looked at him. He stared at Godric with those eyes that always drew people's attention. There was that curiosity that he knew his son had in abundance. It was nice to see that it was back. It seemed as if Ash was returning to normal. He just wasn't sure what had triggered that response.

Ash sighed and shook his head. He went and stared at the windows of the Hospital Wing for a moment. He then looked back at his father. "I didn't like what happened with that man. There was something about him that I hated. His very presence screamed something that I couldn't stand. It wasn't a good thing at all." He looked at the windows again. What Ash had said were things that Godric had thought about. He could tell when other people were dangerous. Yet, the fact that Ash had noticed it had put Godric on alert.

Godric wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm glad to see that you're acting a bit more normal, Ash." He kissed the top of the boy's head. He had other thoughts running through his mind, but he knew that he couldn't say them to Ash. It had to do with the fact that there was something about the odd man that had unsettled him. It was then that the doors to the Hospital Wing opened. Both boys let their attention wander to the door. In walked Severus Snape. There was something on the man's face that unnerved Godric. He had no idea what was getting to the dour potions' master, but it was enough to draw his attention. He didn't know whether it could be counted as a good or bad thing. In fact, it seemed as if there was something happening that he couldn't explain.

Severus walked over to them. "I heard that you had a run in with Lucius. What happened?" He was looking Godric up and down. He seemed to think that there was going to be something wrong. Godric went to say something, but madam Pomfrey came back with a potion. She held it out to Godric. Godric stared at the potion for several moments. He tried to remember what it was. He disliked taking potions that he didn't know what they were. He had a distrust of them. What everyone had said in the past was that someone had obviously tortured him with potions. A flash of something long past came to his mind again. It was something that he didn't understand. What he saw was Severus, but the man looked darker, more likely to kill someone. He was forcing what Godric thought to be a younger version of himself to take a potion that he obviously didn't want to. The flash disappeared quickly. He took the potion and downed it. He didn't want to think of anything. He wanted to pretend that what he had seen was just a trick of the mind. He could feel the healing potion take effect.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Severus. "It seems that Lucius caused Godric here to injure himself. He fell and smacked his ankle on the stairs that lead into the castle." She shook her head and clucked her tongue. She then walked off to, presumably, get something else. Godric sighed and closed his eyes. It was obvious that he was thinking of something else. He then looked at Severus. He had to say something.

Ash managed to jump in before anyone else could. "That man threatened my father. He said that he would get him kicked out of the castle. He can't do that. It's our home. It's been our home for a long time." Severus stared at the boy. Godric did as well.

Godric shook his head. "He won't manage that, Ash. I won't let him. I may not be what everyone keeps expecting, but I do know a few things that others do not." He then looked at Severus once again. The man seemed to be contemplating something. That was fine by Godric. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to sort out what was going on in his mind. He needed to sort out this supposed past that he kept seeing. That just unnerved him to have no idea what it was. Plus, it added to the fact that there was obviously something happening between him and Severus. It meant that he had to figure it out. He had to solve that, the bond, and take care of Ash. He had a lot of things on his shoulders, but that was to be expected. After all, life was never easy.

A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It was definitely a fun one to write. Yes, we're getting back towards the bond, but have so many aspects to come through anyways. Later.


	29. Chapter 29: Immediate Responses

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 29 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,269_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 29: Immediate Responses

Godric stood in the centre of his rooms. Ash was sleeping, though that was because of the lateness of the hour. However, Godric couldn't sleep. His mind was still racing. All of the things that had happened were rushing through his mind. He started to think about how much time he truly had left. He had no idea how long that was. He remembered what he had read, but he didn't put much stock into finding a soulmate. It was something that he often considered to be a fantasy written by people who were desperate. Then there were his strange memories that kept surfacing. There were other things, like the odd man that had accused him of not knowing who he was, but they weren't that important to him. He ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped and touched the scar that people seemed to overlook. It was something that he had often thought about, but it seemed as if most people missed it. It had faded a bit, yet it was slowly darkening up again. He had no idea as to why.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. His bangs fell over the scar and masked it once again. What Godric didn't notice was that the scar seemed to fade from view. It was as if something was trying to protect him. He walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood Severus. The man didn't look that happy. He seemed to always scowl, but this one was darker than normal. Godric tilted his head to the side and frowned at the look. He kind of wondered what it was that was upsetting the man. He stepped aside and let him into the rooms.

It took Severus a moment, but he walked into the rooms. He looked around while Godric closed the door. When the door clicked shut, Severus spun around and looked at Godric. He was peering at the man. It was uncertain what he was looking at specifically, but there was something that seemed to have gotten into the potions master. He then stepped away. "The Dark Lord has expressed an interest in you. He seems to think that if you can come back, then Salazar Slytherin can as well. I know that that can't happen." Godric blinked at him. He wanted to say something about how Salazar wouldn't approve of the man, but he didn't manage to.

He closed his mouth as something lanced through him. It was a strange sensation, but he looked at Severus. It seemed as if the older man had felt whatever it was that Godric had. Godric closed his eyes and tried to find what the feeling was. It lanced through him, though this time it was a sharp sensation of pain. It pierced right through his heart. Godric's legs gave out so quickly that he crashed to the floor before Severus could even register what had happened. He took a step back. He hadn't felt the pain that time. He had only thought about it later. He could see Godric twitching on the floor as if someone had cast a Cruciatus on him. It was then that the mark on Severus' arm acted up. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that it was in response to the man on the floor in front of him.

Severus swore to himself as he kneeled down in order to get a good look at Godric. There was something on the man's forehead, but he brushed it off for the time being. He knew that he could look at it later. He tried different spells to calm Godric's spasms out. Godric wasn't screaming, though the look on his face showed just how much pain he was in. The man's hands were trying to grab into the stone floor ineffectively. Severus swore under his breath as he tried to think of other ways to fix it. He couldn't really think of ways that would help immediately. It wasn't a pleasant experience for the man. He went over everything that could work. Most of what he knew could work were potions, but they took time that he didn't have. He was holding the struggling Godric down when something came into his mind. He mentally cursed once again at the thought that had passed through his mind. It wasn't a good thought for him to necessarily have. It was a sign that whatever was happening had pushed him to this point.

He pulled out a potion that he had brewed years ago. It was one that only increased its effectiveness when aged. He had never thought that he would get to use it, but he had brewed it shortly before Harry Potter's disappearance. He had no idea what had prompted him to do that, yet he was glad that he had done so right then. It was a potion that contained the brewer's blood. What it was supposed to do was block spells like the Cruciatus from working on the recipient by giving the drinker the brewer's strength of will. The only reason that this worked was because it sort of formed a bond. Only those with strong enough wills could brew a proper batch. It read the magic of the brewer through their blood to properly work. Severus had been glad to find out that he apparently had the appropriate will.

He saw Godric's mouth open as he let out a silent scream. He let out a slow breath and dumped the uncorked potion into the man's mouth. He was going to spell him to swallow it when Godric's own body seemed to sense what was needed and swallowed on it's own. Godric's body went lax almost the moment the potion was in him. Severus slumped down, glad that whatever was going on had stopped. Yet, it wasn't over just yet.

Severus thought that they were out of danger, but Godric's eyes snapped open. They flashed a vibrant green that Severus swore he had only seen on the face of one Lily Potter. Godric gasped and a flash of red light left him and smacked right into Severus. What was happening wasn't meant to happen. Severus knew that. It was strange. It was almost as if something between them was opening up. He could feel some thing, but didn't know what it was. Images were flashing through his normally well-shielded mind. He tried to make sense of it all, yet something made it nearly impossible. Severus grabbed his head with his hands and tried to push the images out. They were all of times past, though he did recognize some of the images that flashed through his mind.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The images disappeared from Severus' mind. Severus opened his eyes in time to see a flash of black light leave Godric's body. Severus stared. There was only one reason for that flash of black light to be there. It meant that the bond that had been placed upon Godric had somehow been dissolved. He had no idea how that binding on Godric had disappeared, but it had. Yet, Severus could tell that he was still connected to Godric. He could feel the man. However, he knew that something was wrong. Godric's eyes opened and he groaned. Severus looked at him. He hoped that he would be okay. Godric just smiled a bit. "Thank you." He then fell unconscious. Severus sat there. He had no idea what to do, and that was the worst feeling that he had.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Some interesting things have happened. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	30. Chapter 30: Strange Connections

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 30 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 827_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 30: Strange Connections

Severus had gotten Godric into bed after the man had lost consciousness. He knew that Godric's son was around, yet he found it odd that he hadn't come to check on his father. He kind of wondered just how heavy a sleeper the boy was. Severus wasn't going to push his luck, but he knew that it was a little odd. He carefully tucked Godric in right as he felt that strange tugging sensation once again. He shook his head. He didn't know what it was. He knew that the potion that he had given to Godric had worked. However, he also knew that he shouldn't be feeling the tugging sensation. It was as if they were connected more deeply than they should of been. It was a bit disconcerting for the potions master.

He frowned as a thought came into his mind. He knew that what he had seen after the bond had established had meant that the binding on Godric had been affected. He took his wand out and began to cast a spell that would determine if that binding was still there. It was the same spell that Poppy had used. However, his wand came up blank. The binding was gone. He conjured up a chair and sat down. He was unsure of what was going on. He closed his eyes and slipped past his own Occlumency shields. He knew that he had to analyze the situation that he was facing.

It didn't take him long to notice that something was definitely tugging at him. He frowned and carefully followed that sensation. He stopped when he realized that it was connected to someone else. He waited for the other person's signature to hit him. It didn't take long. He snapped out of his state and stared at Godric. The connection that he had felt was connected to the man in the bed. He had no idea what this was about. He stared at the unconscious Founder and leaned forward. He saw something flash on the man's forehead. However, it wasn't there when he brushed the black locks away from the man's face. He shook his head. There was something there and he tried to see it. He peered at it. Whatever it was, it was hiding itself. He let the bangs go and watched as they covered Godric's forehead again. He shook his head. He began to think that he was hallucinating.

The door behind him opened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ash walk in. The boy stopped and stared at him for several moments. He then looked at his dad. He walked forward and stopped next to Severus' chair. He looked at him. "Why are you here?" Severus blinked at that. The simple question was one that he had never heard come from the boy. In fact, he was still a bit confused about the boy's change in behaviour. It was kind of odd. He shook his head.

He shifted in his seat. He knew that he couldn't let the boy intimidate him. The thing was that he wasn't intimidated. He just found the boy's eyes very odd. They seemed familiar. The look in them was especially familiar. He cleared his throat. "I had to speak with your father and he passed out during the discussion. I'm watching over him." Ash frowned, but went and climbed into Godric's bed. He looked closely at his father. Severus sat back. He was glad that the boy was no longer scrutinizing him. He then thought back to the looks that the boy had been giving people. He knew that they reminded him of an old student, though he couldn't figure out why. He then looked at Godric again. He thought that he saw something on Godric's forehead again. However, it seemed to completely disappear before he could even register it.

Ash looked at him. "Thank you for helping my dad." Severus nodded and looked into Ash's eyes. He then stalled. He started to think about the different things that he had noticed about Godric. He recalled that he had seen images that weren't right. He couldn't recall them exactly, but he knew that he had recognized some of them. He then thought about the heritage potion and Ash's looks. He stared for a moment and couldn't think about what he was seeing. He then looked at Godric.

He stood up suddenly. Ash looked at him. Severus shook his head. "I shall leave him in your hands." He then walked off as quickly as he possibly could. He had so many thoughts running through his head. He got outside of the rooms and stared at the wall. "I can't believe it…Godric Gryffindor is Harry Potter." He stared into space. His mind just stalled. That was the last thing that he would have expected. The next thing was their connection. It was all too much to take in. He walked off. He needed time alone, badly.

A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Severus figured it out. Later.


	31. Chapter 31: Secrets

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 31 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 935_  
Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 31: Secrets

Severus had run after he had come to the realization of just who Godric was. He didn't know if the man had remembered his past just yet. However, that didn't change that he was now deeply connected to one Harry Potter, AKA Godric Gryffindor. That was a bad image in his mind. The biggest issue was that he had no idea what to do. He knew that people were excited at the thought of a Founder of Hogwarts being there. Yet, it seemed that the man wasn't a Founder. Oh, he knew that Godric had been fighting it this whole time. In fact, he had heard the man saying that he wasn't, but that didn't make it any easier to believe. Severus had found it hard to believe. The only problem with that was that he now knew that the man really wasn't.

He set his head against the wall of the hallway. He hadn't run very far down the hall. He couldn't bring himself to run that far. He was only able to go so far before he had collapsed. He knew that the strange bond was what stopped him from going as far as he would have liked. Of course, that only caused it to be harder to fight some of the thoughts that he had. He wanted to say that it was all a dream. Yet, he knew that he was awake. That was the part that made it worse for Severus. The biggest part was that he knew that he would be keeping all of it a secret. He knew that he wouldn't be telling anyone. He would be a good person and keep this a secret. The truth was that people wouldn't want to accept that the twenty-something-year-old man was Harry Potter. They all expected that Harry was going to be a nearly eighteen-year-old boy. It seemed that he had lived more years in the past than had gone by in the present.

A door opening distracted him from his thoughts. He turned around and immediately saw that it was Godric at the door. He found it odd that the man was already up. He had thought that he would be out for longer. It seemed that he had underestimated just how strong the man's constitution was. Godric looked around and then at the spot where Severus was. He carefully moved there and looked down at Severus. Severus looked at him. Now that he was looking at Godric, he could see how this man was Harry Potter. There were elements of him that were different. They were the looks that he had gotten from Lily. It seemed that those looks had helped to hide who he was for the most part. Plus, people were always looking for that scar that seemed to want to stay hidden.

Severus stood up and looked him in the face. "How are you feeling? You should probably see the nurse." Godric stared at him. He seemed to be acting as if he wasn't sure what Severus was saying. It was obvious that he did know what the man had said. It was just that he was being very quiet about it. He then shook his head and brushed his hair out of his face.

He looked at Severus. "I don't know what happened, but I feel a lot better. I remember collapsing and then thanking you because I felt better." He shrugged and smiled. It was a smile that seemed to echo boyhood innocence. Severus could tell it was something that he did to try and relax. Godric then shook his head. "I don't know what you did, but I can feel that the block that was on me is gone. Whatever it was, thank you. What I had read in the one book had said that there was no way to do so unless the people were soul mates. That they had to create a bond." That got Severus to stare. He had been wondering just what had caused the bond to break.

Severus cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad that you're okay. Maybe we should keep what happened a secret. Is that all right with you?" Godric tilted his head to the side. He found it a bit odd, but he nodded. He knew that what he had said could have made Severus uncomfortable. Plus, he didn't want anyone else to know what was happening to him. It was something he felt had to be kept a secret. That made it VERY easy for him to comply.

Godric then let out a breath. "I can keep it a secret. I don't really want people knowing that I had some kind of block on me. It would make me seem strange. I know that I'm odd enough as it is. After all, people call me great when I'm not." He then laughed a bit at himself. Severus tilted his head to the side that time. It was strange how Godric seemed at ease. He kind of wondered why that was.

Severus then nodded. "Well then, I shall be going." He then rushed off. He knew that he wouldn't want to, but he felt that he had to get away. He rushed to his own rooms and left Godric standing there. That was the best that he could do after all. He needed time to process all that he had just heard. The only good thing was that Godric wouldn't say anything either. Secrets could destroy people, but they could also protect them. Right then, it was a way to protect the both of them.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that you enjoy.


	32. Chapter 32: Sirius and Remus

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre_  
Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger_  
Chapter_: 32 of unknown_  
Number of words in Chapter_: 1,236_  
Rating_: M_  
Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene_  
Genre_: Drama/Supernatural_  
Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of._  
Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time._  
Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 32: Sirius and Remus

Godric was teaching Ash outside. He had wanted some time alone, but the boy was bound and determined to not leave Godric's side. Godric had tried to teach him that sometimes he needed to be alone. Ash wasn't going to hear it. If his father was going to be out of the rooms, then he would be there as well. Godric shook his head at that thought. He was glad that Ash was getting his fire back. Yet, that didn't mean that he needed the boy around all of the time.

He snapped himself out of those thoughts and went back to teaching Ash about the Phoenix. He knew that the boy's lessons needed to be worked on. That meant that he was doing the ones that were easiest. He was grateful that Severus was teaching the boy potions, but he had discovered that there were rules that said that kids under the age of eleven couldn't own a wand. While Godric was good at the wand work and the practical application part, his theory was rather bad. So, that meant that he left that for when Ash was older. He did show him spells and the like, but he couldn't teach the other stuff that well.

However, his lesson was interrupted by the arrival of two men. He looked at them. He knew that he had seen them before. The problem was that he couldn't call up their names. He was drawing a complete blank. He cleared his throat and looked at the two men in front of him. "Hell, sirs. Is there something that I could help you with? I'm currently in the middle of a lesson on the phoenix." He waited to see what the two men would say.

While he was doing that, Ash had gotten off of the ground and had moved closer to his father. He wasn't getting a negative vibe off of these two. Yet, he wasn't about to let anything happen on his watch. Ash had told himself that he was going to make sure that Godric was protected like Hazel would have wanted. It had taken him a while to come to that conclusion, but he eventually had. He looked at the two men. He saw that one had sandy blonde hair with streaks of grey spread throughout it. The other man had long black hair. He frowned at the sight of them. Neither of them looked like they should have anything to do with Godric.

The man with the sandy blonde hair cleared his throat. "We're sorry for interrupting. I'm Remus, and this is my friend, Sirius. You seem to have forgotten our names. We wanted to know if it was possible to speak with you." Godric looked at them. He seemed to be a little unsure of whether or not he wanted to talk to them.

Ash was the one that decided to step in and say something. "If you want to speak to my father, you'll have to do so in front of me." Godric stared at the boy. He was a little stunned that Ash was speaking like that. He hadn't ever expected the boy to talk to anyone like that. It wasn't proper. If there was one thing that the boy had learned, it was to be proper. He went to scold Ash, but Remus held his hand up.

Remus shook his head. "That's all right. It is fine for us to talk with him here. It's not something that we really need to keep private." Godric was blinking in response to all of this. It seemed as if too much was going on. He wasn't sure what to make of everything that he was hearing. He let out a slow breath. He knew that it was best to do what they wanted right then.

He nodded after a moment. "That's all right. As long as you say that it is okay for my son to be here, then I'll accept that for the time being. However, I will change my mind if I think that the direction is going in one that isn't appropriate." The other two nodded. Ash didn't seem to like that idea, but he wasn't about to argue with his father. He knew that he was supposed to listen to his father. As much as he wasn't about leave him alone, he would respect his father's wishes on this one. Godric looked at them. "Continue."

Sirius was the one that went to speak this time. "What we wanted to speak to you about is more of a question. Why don't you want to help get rid of Voldemort?" Godric blinked at them. He kind of wondered what it was that made people think that he should get involved with their fight. Sirius shifted. "I mean, you are Godric Gryffindor. Even if you're not the ideal of Gryffindor house, I would think that you wouldn't want to let the evil heir of Slytherin go unpunished." Godric still blinked at them. Remus smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

Remus then bowed. "I apologize for my friend. He sometimes talks before he thinks. We don't mean to be rude. It's just that we've always been told that you're the epitome of bravery. So, we do get a bit confused about some of your actions. I just want to know, as I would prefer to have the real knowledge of history, what you think about us asking such a thing." Godric shook his head. He rather preferred how Remus was saying that. It was mostly because he wasn't sure whether or not Sirius' way of saying it could be considered an insult. He knew that Salazar would have taken it as such, but he figured that Sirius was genuinely curious.

Godric set a hand on Ash's shoulder and to keep him from talking. That was the downside to the boy returning to his normal behaviour. He would butt in where he shouldn't. Godric sighed. "Whoever came up with the idea that I was some golden boy got it wrong. I'm just me. I love magical creatures and I do what I can to teach people about them. I know how to fight, yes, but I'm not really a fighter. I would prefer peace. I know that's something that I can't get, but I can wish for it. That's all there is to it. As to Salazar, he would be the one that would get involved. He wouldn't like what his heir is doing. He was a Viking and would do what he could to protect those that he cared about. He was a strong man and is the one that taught me everything that I know about fighting." He then looked at Ash. "Now, I think we shall be going."

Remus stopped Sirius from saying anything else and nodded. "Thank you for talking to us." Godric returned the nodded and led Ash back into the castle. He knew that he was unlikely to have given them an answer they would like. Yet, he didn't want to hurt people. That included the man that they called Voldemort. The only problem was that there was something that made him feel as if the man was out to get him. He didn't know what it was. However, he knew that it would all make sense at some point, he just didn't know when.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	33. Chapter 33: Memories

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 33 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 841  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 33: Memories

Godric was walking through the halls of Hogwarts late at night. There were still instances where he felt the need to patrol the school. It wasn't very common, but he still got them. He knew that the professors of Hogwarts did that. He usually did what he could to avoid the teachers that were patrolling. They would sometimes follow him around and ask him questions. He didn't like that at all. He was tired of answering the same questions over and over again. Plus, there were only so many ways that he could do so. He stopped in one hall and rubbed his eyes. He was once again getting a headache. He hadn't been able to figure out what those headaches were about.

He took a step forward after giving himself a moment to push the pain away. Yet, he didn't get a chance to get very far. He crashed into someone. He fell backwards and landed on the ground. He winced at the hard stone that met his back. He managed to avoid hitting his head, though that was by pure luck more than anything else. He carefully set his head on the floor in order to give himself a moment to let the pain disappear. A groan met his ears. He blinked as he attempted to recognize that groan. He lifted his head and looked over at the person that he had crashed into.

Sitting on the ground across from him was Severus Snape. The man was rubbing his backside as he sat there. He didn't seem to realize that the person that had crashed into him was watching him. Godric shifted and sat up. He looked over at the potions master and blinked a few times. His mind was fighting him right then. He could feel as if something was coming forward to try and tell him something. He closed his eyes. However, all that did was drag him down a road that he didn't recognize.

**Flashback**

Godric was much younger than his current age. He looked as if he was thirteen. He was walking through the halls of Hogwarts on his way to the library. He knew that he normally didn't spend time there on his own, but he felt that he needed to this time. He was looking around the hall that he was in. He had been down this hall before. It was the quickest route to the library. He bumped into someone. He ended up taking a step back. He looked up at the person.

His eyes met Severus Snape. The man looked down at him and glared darkly at the thirteen-year-old that had crashed into him. His perpetual scowl was on his face. "Potter! What do you think you're doing? Watch where you're going." He spoke in a tone that made the boy's hair stand on end. He continued to watch Severus.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, I didn't mean to. I was searching for something." He didn't mean to say the last thing, but it was the only thing that he could think of. He never knew what it was, but Severus was capable of making him feel two different feelings. One was anger, which was what he normally felt. The other was more of a meek feeling. He usually kept that one hidden whenever possible. He nodded to the man. "I'll be going now. I'm heading to the library." He then rushed off before more could be said. He didn't see what happened with the professor. He just rushed past as fast as he could.

**End Flashback**

Godric groaned and held his head. This was the first time that he had a memory of his past that he could actually remember. His headache had disappeared with the memory arriving. He blinked for several moments into his hand. He was trying to gain control of what was going on around him. He took a little longer, but he did raise his head. He noticed that Severus was staring at him. His heart began to race at what he was seeing. He couldn't take it. He was feeling as if he was being flooded with a host of confusing feelings. He knew that he felt grateful for what Severus was doing to help him. He also knew that the man was the only one that didn't hound him. Yet, he now felt things that had to do with hate. That was the part that bothered him.

Severus made a noise. "Oh, it's you. You should watch where you're going." He then got up and walked off. Godric stood up. His heart was still pounding. All in all, he was ready to run the opposite direction. Godric let out a slow breath and walked off. He had to try and get things out of his head. He couldn't figure out what it was that he was dealing with. He didn't understand the memory, but he knew that he would eventually. He just hoped that things would be okay when he figured it out.

A/N: well, there's the chapter. Hm…He's got some memory back that he can remember. Later.


	34. Chapter 34: Connections

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 34 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 1,379  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 34: Connections

Godric was in the library of Hogwarts with his son. Ash was watching his father. The man was walking around the different shelves near their table looking for something. He wasn't sure what the man was looking for. The only thing that he could figure out was that something had happened. It wasn't a sight that he was that familiar with. It actually unnerved the younger boy.

Godric stopped his walking and stared at the spine of a book that was in front of him. He swallowed and carefully picked it up. He stared at the title. It was titled _Wizarding Genealogy of Great Britain_. He opened the book and saw that it wasn't a self-updating copy. He found that interesting, but he wasn't that surprised. He knew that self-updating scrolls back in the Founders era were expensive. That meant that he didn't expect it. It would only go by what the author had written. He looked at the publication year. The year that it was published was 1981. He figured that this was the most recent edition that the school had purchased.

Godric walked to the table and sat down. He proceeded to flip through all of the pages. He ignored most of what he saw. He was looking for something very specific. He had ended up with another memory that morning. He didn't know what it was, but he saw himself staring at pictures. He hoped that the book would help. He saw that there were pictures in the book. They were moving portraits that were done by someone, but it allowed him to try and find the people that he had seen in the memory. Some of the pictures were old. There were lists of families that had long since disappeared. His hand paused as he was flipping. He stared at the picture that was on the page. It was a very crude drawing, but the section was labelled _Godric Gryffindor_. Godric looked at the picture and tried to see himself in it. He then saw a bit of writing. He decided to read the actual words. After all, people seemed to have the wrong idea of him.

_Godric Gryffindor_

_This man was the last of his line, sadly. Nobody knows why he never had any children. There are legends that say that he did, but with nobody carrying the name after him, it's hard to believe. In fact, this man is more of a mystery than we know. We all know the story about how Godric became the one to put a stop to Salazar Slytherin, but that's all. The lack of pictures of this man leads to a bigger mystery. All in all, we're left to often figure things out for ourselves. The above picture is one that an artist did many years ago. It was based on the many descriptions of the man. There are various descriptions, but it seems that the most common ones are that he had red hair and green eyes. The descriptions then say that he was broad shouldered and rather muscular. There are other accounts about this man's appearance and personality. One account says he was a somewhat quiet man that liked to keep to himself. That he was built more like what we would call a swimmer's build. That account also says that he had black hair and, as with other descriptions, green eyes. The only thing that seems to be agreed on is the colour of his eyes. I personally believe that the more common description is likely to be more accurate._

_ Beyond that, this man is still a mystery. He's a founder of Hogwarts and known to be a defender of Muggleborns. Yet, one thing that is known about him is that he had a love of Magical Creatures. We know this because of the numerous journals that he wrote in. These journals contained research on various creatures. In fact, it appears as if he had discovered some. It is believed that he must have done a lot of travelling to have come up with the information about so many creatures. Beyond that, he's the beginning and end of his line. Nobody knows anything about the Gryffindor family before him. This means that this page belongs to him alone._

Godric blinked at that one. He wasn't sure why someone would say all of that. It seemed rather silly to him. He sat back and rubbed his eyes. It didn't help him at all, but it did make sense as to why people liked to claim things about him. It seemed that the legends went a little further than even he wanted to admit. He shook his head and proceeded to try and find something that would connect to the picture that he had seen in a memory. He was starting to think that being released from his bond was a curse. He was getting all of these memories that confused him.

He then stopped as he came across a drawing that was awfully similar to the picture that he had seen in his memory flash. It was of two people. The colour picture showed two people dancing. One had red hair and the other had black hair that was as messy as Godric's could be. He had grown it out to get rid of that quality. He found that it was much easier to manage when it wasn't sticking up all over the place. He looked at the title of the page. He read the words _The Potter Family_. He swallowed. This was rather surreal to him. He shook his head and glanced at Ash. The boy was reading the book that he had picked up before he had started to watch Godric search. It seemed that he was now satisfied with reading his own book. He then let out a slow breath and began to read.

_The Potter Family_

_ The Potter family is an ancient family that dates back to, at our best understanding, the 400s AD. They likely go back further, but that's when the record that we know of starts. The family has had a long line of pureblood children, mainly male. This line of purebloods ended when the last Lord Potter had a child with a Muggleborn by the name of Lily Evans. The picture above is one that was taken during a party. We reproduced the picture in drawing form. The Potter family likes to keep to themselves when it comes to sharing information._

_ This means that we know almost nothing about the family. It is said that they were great friends with one of the Hogwarts founders, but we don't know who. Yet, the most interesting part is their standard of bringing about wizards that are natural fliers. They also have a tendency to produce wizards with strong magic. This has often made them noticed by the Dark Wizards. They are a predominately light family, though there were a few dark wizards that either married into or came out of the family. They have perchance for politics and law enforcement positions._

_ To date, nobody knows where the current Potters are. As I write this, they have gone missing in the eyes of the Wizarding world because the current Dark Lord is after them. They do have a young son by the name of Harry Potter._

Godric swallowed and looked at the drawing again. He knew that there was no mistaking what the memories meant. He sat back and looked at Ash. The boy was looking at him with his head tilted to the side. "What's wrong?" It was obvious that he knew something was wrong with his father. The man didn't act the way that he was without a reason.

Godric shook his head. "It's nothing. I just read something in this book that's a little off putting." He then closed it and picked it up. He moved back to the shelf. He didn't want Ash seeing it. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Ash was giving him a look. He smiled and slid the book back into place. What he had read was disturbing. He knew what it meant. He had to be this Harry Potter person, which scared him more than anything ever had before.

A/N: Well, here you go. Godric's figured it out. Interesting in the manner in which he connected the dots. Hope that you enjoy, later.


	35. Chapter 35: Time for Answers, Part 1

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 35 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 1,041  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 35: Time for Answers, Part 1

Godric looked down at Ash as he tucked him in for the night. He had been spending the last few days since his realization trying to process everything that he knew. For him to come to the conclusion that he was Harry Potter was something that he wouldn't have ever thought about. He had spent time thinking about all of the things that he had overheard the students whispering about when it came to the boy. He sighed and walked out of the room that his son was sleeping in.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He could see that the traits of the man known as James Potter were prominent. Yet, his face had sharper angles and it looked more like Lily Potter's. In fact, it seemed as if it was the features that he had grown into had kept people from realizing who he once was. He rubbed his green eyes and sighed. 'How could this have happened? If I'm this person, then I'm in danger. That puts Ash in danger.' He sat on the floor of the bathroom. He didn't like the idea that Ash would be in danger. He was wishing that the boy could have stayed home. He knew that he hated the fact that Hazel had been left behind. However, it appeared as if it was safer there than it was in the present.

He finally shook his head and stood up. He knew that he needed to talk to someone and get some answers about a few things. There was only one person that he really trusted right then. He stood up straighter and looked at the mirror again. He touched the scar on his forehead. He had known that it was there, but so many people seemed to miss it. He closed his eyes and let a shudder travel through his body. He then walked out of the bathroom.

He looked towards Ash's room. He didn't hear any noise that said that the boy had awoken after he had left. He knew that Ash shouldn't have. He just couldn't be certain on that one. He then made his way to the door and walked out of the rooms. Godric's heart was beating hard enough to feel like it was trying to break through his ribcage. He was scared. He didn't know what to expect. In fact, Godric thought that telling someone might be a bad idea. He just hoped that the trust that he had in Severus wouldn't backfire.

He began to walk down the hall. He knew that he needed to do this before he chickened out. He focused on setting one foot in front of the other. He had to do that in order to keep from turning around and hiding again. He wasn't sure that he had figured out everything in regards to what he was dealing with, but he was going to make it to Severus' anyways.

Godric reached the door that was the entrance to Severus' rooms. He stared at it for several moments. Lifting his hand, he knocked on the door and waited for the dour potions master to open it. It seemed to take forever, but the door was thrown open with such a force that Godric was afraid that it would be ripped off of its hinges. Luckily, the door didn't fly off of its hinges, though it did shake from the impact with the wall. Severus stood there with a scowl on his face. Godric stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Severus' glare darkened even more. He closed his mouth and didn't say anything. Severus made a noise and turned his head away from him. "What are you doing here?" He didn't even bother to look at Godric as he said those words.

Godric looked away. "I needed to speak to you about something. May I please come in?" He then looked back at Severus. The man was staring at him now. He had an eyebrow raised. The man didn't move. It appeared as if he was contemplating whether or not he wanted to give into Godric's request. The man had the right to refuse. Godric knew that. He just hoped that he wouldn't. He needed to talk to Severus.

Severus sighed and stepped aside. "Fine. I have a feeling that whatever you have to say will change things." Godric stared at him after he had said that. He knew that what he did have to say could do that very thing. He only hoped that it wouldn't. He walked into the rooms and didn't take a look around. He kept his eyes on Severus.

Godric closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. The man was standing at the door with his arms crossed. Godric watched Severus and saw the man's eyes flicker to his forehead. It then hit him; the man could see the scar. He looked Severus in the eyes and saw a flash of dislike pass over the man's face. Severus' face quickly went neutral. Godric then knew that something was up. "You can see the scar?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I can. I only recently saw it." He was going to be nice for as long as it took Godric to make his point. Godric continued to stare at him. He was waiting to see what the man was going to say. He had a feeling that Severus would say something more. The man was direct, but he could also talk at times. It just depended on what the topic was about. Severus cleared his throat. "Why do you bring it up?" He didn't think that the man knew what the significance of that scar was.

Godric looked at him. He could tell that Severus knew what the scar meant. He was waiting for Godric to say something. "I know that it means that I'm Harry Potter. I need to talk to you. I need answers, and I think you're the only one that can give them to me." He then stopped talking and waited for Severus to say something. After all, he knew that this was a big secret, and he wanted to know the answers.

A/N: Well, here we are. Looks like Godric's ready to go for his answers. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	36. Chapter 36: Time for Answers, Part 2

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 36 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 1,102  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 36: Time for Answers, Part 2

Severus stared at Godric. He hadn't expected the man to say something like that. He wondered what it was that Godric wanted from him in the way of answers. In fact, he was curious about how much the man actually remembered. He waited for Godric to say something else. He knew that the man would say something.

Godric seemed to realize that Severus wasn't about to say anything without some kind of prompting. He sighed. "I already said the big thing. I do have questions. Yes, I've figured out that little bit of information, but I have no idea what it completely means. I know that I've heard students say that Harry Potter is important. For me, I know that I'm Godric. I don't even think that getting all of my memory back will change that." He stopped there. It was proving more and more difficult for him to ask his questions. His mind was filled with more questions than there seemed to be answers for. He closed his eyes and tried to get his mind to stop arguing with him.

Severus crossed is arms. He wasn't sure why Godric was giving such a long preamble to his questions. "Yes, Harry Potter is a big deal. He only stopped the Dark Lord and is expected to do it again." He was scowling as he watched Godric open his eyes. Godric stared at the man with an intensity that hadn't been there moments before. Godric shook his head. He didn't know why Severus was being as antagonistic as he was. He had some idea from his memories that he and Severus hadn't ever gotten along. In fact, he knew that the man didn't really like him.

Godric turned away from Severus. He wasn't sure that he could ask his questions if he was facing someone that was showing him nothing but contempt. "Look, what I need to know is this, why me? Why did that man choose me?" He sighed. "The only other things that I need to know is what do I need to do in order to protect Ash from this?" He finally turned to face Severus again. He wanted to see how the man would respond to those questions. Those were the main ones that were on his mind. He knew that there were others that he likely should ask, but he couldn't think of anything else right then. He was more worried about the fact that his son was caught in the middle of all of this.

Severus stared at him. "If it's learned that you're more than just Godric Gryffindor, yes, he would be in the middle. Right now, while the Dark Lord dislikes the Gryffindor line for it's slight to the Slytherin line, he's less likely to go against you." Godric chose that particular moment to have a frown cross his features. He knew who he was. He knew about Salazar and what people said about him. He just wished that people wouldn't treat the man like he was evil.

Godric shook his head. "This is all so bothersome at times. So, he's already in danger. I figured that out, but if me being Harry Potter gets out, then it's worse. That doesn't answer the other question." He waited for something to be said. He wanted answers to that question. He wanted to know why he was targeted. It seemed rather ridiculous. What he had heard, since he still didn't have all of his memories, made the situation feel as if it was unnecessarily.

Severus looked away this time. He knew some answers, but not all of them. "I don't know everything. I know enough to know that the Dark Lord believes you to be a threat. The fact that you lived when your parents didn't, or anyone else for that matter, makes you someone that he must take out of the picture." That answer didn't satisfy Godric at all. However, he had a feeling that there were some parts of the problem that were being kept from him.

Godric shook his head. "All right, I get it. Either you don't know, or you're forced to keep it a secret. That would that mean you're under some kind of unbreakable vow to not speak of it. Whatever it is, I don't like it." It was true; he absolutely hated that something was being kept from him. He then turned around and walked out before Severus could say anything else. He knew that he would need to get answers from somewhere. He made his way out of the castle, but only because he knew his son was still protected by the wards on his rooms.

He walked to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Once there, he stopped and stared at the trees that were all around him. He knew that if he waited long enough, there would be a chance that he would see someone that could give him some answers. It took a little bit, but a person did show up. Firenze arrived and looked at Godric. He gave the man a smile. "You know who you are now. You're looking for answers as to why you're the one that the Dark Lord is after." Godric nodded. It was something that bothered him at times. He couldn't figure out why Centaurs often seemed to know what you wanted to ask, but he was glad for it this time.

Godric looked at him. "All of these questions I've got and I need answered. I just need to know something. Whatever answers I originally meant to get, it doesn't matter now. This is what I need the most. I wouldn't have asked it first if it wasn't." He just hoped that the Centaur would give him an answer that was understandable.

Firenze focused after a moment. "There seems to be a prophecy about you. However, it only applied until you were taken from your time." He looked around for a moment and then at Godric again. "You will have something else come into your life. I would accept it. It takes two parties. With what is going on, the prophecy may no longer apply to you, but there are many things that you can still do." He then left. Godric stood there. He wasn't sure about all that was said. However, he was grateful for it. That was something that he couldn't have had before. He turned and went back to the castle. He had all that he could for the night. He just hoped he wasn't about to receive more problems. After all, he didn't need them.

A/N: Well, hope that you like it. Seems as if Godric still has problems in his life. Later


	37. Chapter 37: Headmaster's Plans

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 37 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 1,014  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 37: Headmaster's Plans

Godric was busy teaching Ash some of the theory behind Charms. It was one of the few theories that he seemed to understand well enough to explain it to his son. The two of them were in the library and they were both as alone as they could get. There were a few seventh years that were working on their N.E.W.T.-level projects. Godric stopped talking and crossed his arms. His mind was trying to focus on something else. He looked at Ash. The boy was staring at him. He wasn't used to his father falling silent when teaching. Godric shook his head.

He gave Ash a smile. "Sorry, my mind was a little distracted." He then shook his head. "Come on, let's go and see if the Charms teacher is free. He might have some time to help you with a bit of the theory. I do understand it, but we know I'm better with Magical Creatures." The boy nodded and stood up. Godric led him out of the library. He did see that a couple of the students were looking at them as they walked out. He kind of wondered if they had realized what he had. That thought caused him to stop in his tracks.

Ash quickly realized that his father wasn't walking next to him. He turned around and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Godric seemed to start when Ash spoke to him. He blinked and shifted his stance. He shook his head and smiled at Ash. He hoped that Flitwick was free. He felt that he had to plan for when people learned that he was Harry Potter. He hated that thought. In fact, he downright wanted to deny it. Yet, he had learned that the lightening-bolt scar on his forehead would eventually reveal the truth to everyone.

He began to walk and ruffled Ash's hair. "Don't worry, I was just thinking of something that I hadn't realized." He led Ash off. He wasn't about to elaborate on what he was talking about. He glanced to the side and saw that Ash was scowling at him. That wasn't the most unusual look for him to see.

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way over to the Charms classroom. Ash stopped in his tracks. It was Godric's turn to stop and look at his son. He frowned at the rigid stance that Ash had taken on. The boy was looking straight ahead at something. Godric followed his son's gaze and saw what had caused the boy to stop. Standing a good distance from them was Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Godric scowled at the sight of the headmaster of Hogwarts. There was something about the man that he didn't like.

Dumbledore walked up with Severus following behind him. The potions master was scowling as well. Godric stepped back and put his arm around Ash's shoulders. He didn't want to let the boy stand on his own against the headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled at Godric with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hello Lord Gryffindor." Godric scowled. He was getting tired of people calling him that. However, the headmaster held up a hand before Godric could say anything. "Please, let me speak first." Godric nodded. He would wait and see what the headmaster was going to say. The man waited a bit before he began to speak. "Lord Gryffindor, I know that you don't wish to join the Order, and I do understand that. However, I have heard from Severus that the Dark Lord is going to come after you. I wish for you to go with Severus to a secure place. I wouldn't normally do this, but I wish for your safety and the safety of the students. They could get hurt." Godric scowled at the man.

Godric crossed his arms and watched Dumbledore. He had an idea of what the man wanted to do. He wanted to get Godric on his side. He thought that protecting Godric was a good way to do that. Godric shook his head. "Headmaster, there's a reason that I know that the students are safe. I may not have been one of the people that opened the school, but I do know the wards. Helga, Rowena, and Salazar made sure that I understood them. If you plan to try and get me to go with what you want by doing such a thing, you've got the wrong man." He then walked off.

He led Ash away. Severus went and followed them. Godric looked at the potions master. Severus looked at him. "How did you figure that the headmaster was attempting to manipulate you?" He seemed a little surprised at Godric's response to the headmaster.

Godric sighed. "It's really quite simple. I don't remember the man beyond my interactions here. The only real memories I have are of you and of a few random ones. He's trying to tell me that I have to be taken out of Hogwarts for my own safety. The truth is that I do know how to defend both Ash and myself. I also know that the Founders made sure that I know everything about these wards. One bit of information is that the wards are kept active by a ward stone. That means that they won't be breeched as long as the castle recognizes the need for the wards to be strong. After all, the castle is somewhat sentient." He walked towards the dungeons. "And, if worst comes to worst, there are escape tunnels built by Salazar Slytherin to get the students out. So, his manipulations only work if I was ignorant. My friends made sure that I wasn't." He then nodded to Severus and went into his rooms with Ash. He knew that he should have continued on to see Flitwick, but there wasn't as much of a point with the headmaster being in the area. He sat Ash down. "Now, let's get back to work." He picked up from where he had left of, which was exactly what he needed to do.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope you like it. Later.


	38. Chapter 38: Shocks

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 38 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 852  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 38: Shocks

Godric was pacing up and down the dungeon corridor with thoughts flowing through his mind. He couldn't get what Dumbledore had been doing out of his head. In fact, it had been two days since the headmaster had tried to get Godric out of the school. It left Godric worried about what the old man was likely to do. He had no idea what to expect or what he should be doing. He stopped pacing for a moment and set his hand on the wall. His fingers touched a rather odd ridge.

He looked around to make sure that nobody was around. He didn't want them to see him. He had enough problems without adding another person's nosiness on top of it all. He ran his fingers along the stone. He had no idea what was there, but the stone suddenly slid into the wall. Godric tipped over a bit at that one. He yelped a little. He pulled back and watched as the wall slid away. He couldn't stop staring at the sight that he was being presented with. Torches lit up the moment that the wall had finished sliding away. The light revealed a corridor.

He looked around again and took a step into the revealed hallway. He looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone and continued to walk. His boots clicked against the stones on the floor. He looked at the bare walls filled with torchlight. He found it odd how the area that he was in was so warm. The place was one that didn't seem like it should have been.

He slid his wand out of the holster that he kept it in. He knew that he had to be careful. After all, he had left his son with Flitwick to get a lesson on Charms theory. The diminutive professor had been thrilled at the idea of teaching a young one that wanted to learn. This was the reason that Godric knew that he could give into his curiosity for a little bit. He took a deep breath as he forced himself to focus on the corridor in front of him. He kept his wand in his hand.

He stopped at a crossroad in the corridor. He then heard the echo of boot steps that weren't his own. He spun around ready to cast a spell. He stopped as Severus came into view. The man was scowling as he stopped a little ways away from Godric. He glared darkly. "The headmaster sent me to get you. However, I see that you're causing trouble by walking through a hidden passageway." Godric only stared at him. He wasn't sure what to say about that.

He didn't lower his wand. He wasn't sure about whether or not to trust Severus. This had to do with the fact that the bits and pieces he had of his past caused him to be unsure of what he should feel. He let out a slow breath. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble. I was trying to figure out what the headmaster is up to. I know that he is up to something. I just…Accidentally found this corridor. I've never seen it before." He looked over his shoulder and started walking straight ahead again.

He heard Severus following him. Severus caught up. "Don't you think that this would be considered a bad idea? You may be older, but you're acting like the teenage brat that was a pain in my side." Godric stopped in his tracks at that. His head hurt at those words. Suddenly, the image him facing something on the back of a man's head appeared. He gasped and collapsed against the wall. Severus frowned at the reaction that Godric had had. He didn't know what it was, but it worried him. He cleared his throat. "Are you all right?"

Godric squeezed the handle of his wand. "Yes, just…A memory flash." He looked at Severus. A flash of the face appeared superimposed over Severus'. He gasped and closed his eyes. He had no idea why this flash wasn't going away. He pushed Severus away from him with a wave of his wand. The man had to take a step back at the weak spell that Godric had cast. He hadn't seen Godric react in such a way before. Godric turned around and placed his forehead against the corridor wall. He didn't want to see that flash. There was something about this particular flash that was sticking around. A flash of light appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the light and saw a giant serpent that wasn't alive. It was a spirit. Godric's heart sped up as he shook a bit. He gasped and collapsed to his knees. Something about the corridor was awakening a part of his past that hadn't come to him yet. His hands went over his head as he tried to block everything out. He then felt a hand touch him and he screamed as one final flash entered his mind. Yet, that flash was too much and he finally lost consciousness.

A/N: Here we are. Hm…What could be going on? I hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	39. Chapter 39: Memories Returned

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 39 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 685  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 39: Memories Returned

Godric's eyes snapped open. He gasped as the images that had been suppressed for so long filled his mind. His eyes were going back and forth over the ceiling to make sure that he knew where he was. He heard a noise coming from beside him. Turning his head, he looked at what had made the noise. His son, Ash, was curled up on the bed next to him. It was then that he realized where he was. He was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. He kept himself from letting out a vocal groan, though that was harder than many would have thought possible. He carefully sat up and held his head. The one thought on his mind was that he knew that he now had all of his memories from when he was Harry Potter back.

A throat cleared and caused Godric to jump. He turned around and looked at who it was. His wand wasn't out, though that was because it hadn't been where he normally kept it. He held out his hand and his wand flew into it. It was then that he registered who he was looking at. It was Severus Snape standing there. He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He found Godric's antics interesting.

Godric was breathing rather fast from the adrenaline that had run throughout his body. "Severus…" He stopped there as he felt that he should say something else. "I mean…Professor Snape…" While he now had all of his memories of being Harry Potter back, he didn't feel the way that he used to towards Severus.

The man glared at him. "I know that you know who I am, Potter." Godric glared. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He hadn't been in a long time.

Godric let out a slow breath. "I've always known who you are. I just didn't know who you had been to me. However, I haven't been Harry Potter for a long time. My name is Godric Gryffindor and I am no longer Harry Potter." He got out of the bed. He couldn't stay there and allow Madam Pomfrey to come in and keep him in the bed like he was some sort of patient.

Severus grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Godric looked at the hand and shoved it away from him. He didn't want to deal with someone that was working to be as antagonistic as Severus was. He knew so much more than he had years earlier. He was a twenty-eight-year-old man and a father. That made a difference in the person that he was. Yet, it didn't appear as if Severus could see that.

That last bit stalled Godric in his place. He found it odd how he would care if Severus saw it or not. The man had never seen anything in the past. So, why would he have expected it to change now? He shook his head and looked at Severus. "It's really quite simple, I'm leaving. I'm not some invalid that the matron can shove into a bed and make stay there. I know what happened to me and it's not a big deal. I got my memories back. That's all that was happening. Now, if you'll excuse me." He walked over to the bed that Ash was in and picked the boy up. Ash turned towards Godric's chest. Godric smiled and started walking. Yet, Severus stepped in front of him. He glared at the man. He was getting completely annoyed. Whenever they seemed to be acting more cordial to each other, Severus would take steps back. Godric wanted to put the past behind them.

Severus glared at him. "This isn't over, Potter." He then swept out of the room. Godric sighed and looked down at Ash again. The boy wasn't awake yet. However, he knew what would happen if Ash were to learn what had gone on while he had been sleeping. He hoped that he wouldn't. He knew what his son was like when it came to people respecting his father. Godric just hoped that it would all get better.

A/N: Well, here we go. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. Thanks.


	40. Chapter 40: The Situation

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 40 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 1,014  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 40: The Situation

Godric stood outside of the castle with his arms crossed as he thought about what he was going to do. He had spent a lot of time thinking. Well, the truth was that he had done that when Ash wasn't around. The other teachers had really been helping him with his son. Of course, the only one that wasn't helping was Severus. He had suddenly stopped helping the boy with his potions lessons.

Godric shook his head. "I need to stop thinking those thoughts. I already know how the man feels about me." He then snorted. "Then again, I know how I feel about those old memories. That person isn't me." He crossed his arms and thought about what was going on. He knew that the Dark Lord was after the old him. It also seemed as if the man could be counted to go after the current him. He made a humming noise as he thought more about the situation.

A hand grabbed his arm. Godric automatically reacted. His wand flew into his hand from his holster and he ripped his arm out of the lax grip. Spinning around, he faced the person that had grabbed him and pointed his wand at them. He looked at the person that had grabbed him. He didn't lower his wand as he came face to face with one Severus Snape. He hadn't been paying attention, which was the only reason that he hadn't recognized the hand that had grabbed him. Yet, after the man's actions, he wasn't about to trust the potions master. The older instincts from his younger years were causing some of that distrust to return. Yet, the fact that he was no longer a student and a grown man caused him to react like he thought he should.

Severus glared at him. "Lower that blasted wand, Potter." Godric's scowl became very pronounced at those words. He was tired of Severus referring to him by a last name that he no longer associated with himself. He wasn't a Potter any longer. That may have been in his genetic make up, but that was all. The boy known as Harry Potter had essentially died the day that he was thrust into the past without his memories.

Godric narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to lower my wand. I'm tried of your antics and I'm tired of fighting with you. Yes, I was someone else when I was a child. However, I am not that person any longer. I'm Godric Gryffindor. Not Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a naïve child that wanted a family. I may not like fighting, and I may prefer spending time with both animals and with the only child that I have here, but I'm not that teenager known as Harry Potter." Godric was intently focused upon Severus. In fact, both men seemed to be focused on each other in such a way that neither of them noticed someone walking over to them to put a stop to the fight. It wasn't always a good thing to see someone pointing a wand at another person. Of course, Severus did have his wand in his hand as well.

A throat cleared and caused the two to look in the person's direction. Standing there was one Albus Dumbledore. Godric's mind immediately stalled at the thought that crossed it at the sight of the man. He knew what the man had likely heard. There was no way that the man would have missed it. It had been voiced loud enough for the headmaster to hear. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well, I find what you have said rather interesting. Then again, I do find it a little disconcerting that you would point a wand at a teacher, Mr. Potter." He looked at Godric from over his glasses.

Godric's eyes immediately narrowed. "As I just finished telling your…Employee, my name isn't Harry Potter." He carefully lowered his wand. He didn't trust Severus to not try something, which meant that he didn't put the wand away. Then again, he didn't trust Dumbledore either. He knew what the man was likely to do. He also thought that this had been planned to make sure that Dumbledore overheard the conversation. He didn't know whether that was true, but he thought that it was.

Severus scowled. "Stop your lies." Godric glared at Severus. He knew that it was getting quite old to constantly hear the same thing over and over again. He didn't want this situation to get out of control. He knew that he needed to make it very clear where things stood. In fact, he was starting to get a better idea of what he needed to do.

Godric stood up a bit straighter and looked right at the two men. He kept his wand gripped in his hand. "Look at it this way, I am not Harry Potter. I am not lying. I may have been at one point in time, but I no longer am." He stopped there and looked right at Dumbledore. He saw Dumbledore's look. He wanted to make sure that the man wouldn't get any ideas that he could enact. "I'm a twenty-eight-year-old man. That makes me an adult. I grew up in a different time. That time is where I became an adult. I haven't been this person that you think I am for over ten years. So, get it through your mind. If you try to drag me into this battle that isn't mine, then I will leave with my son and you will never see me again. I'll give up on trying to get home in order to get away from you." He then spun around and walked off. He knew that it wasn't over, but it was enough for the moment. He had a situation that he was facing. The only thing that he could do was show that he wasn't bluffing if they did try something. If they did go against what he wanted, then he would follow through with his threat. That was all there was to it.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. It's out to Dumbledore now. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	41. Chapter 41: Pain

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 41 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 855  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 41: Pain

Godric sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was feeling some sort of pain that he had no idea why it had started. It had started after the ultimatum that he had given to Severus. However, there was something about this pain that sent him back to the past. It was a past that he hadn't wanted to think about in a long time. He closed his eyes and tried to force the pain away from his mind. He knew about the whole idea of mind over matter. He needed to get it out of his mind before he slipped. Yet, he was unsuccessful as he fell into his memories.

~Flashback~

Godric kissed Laurene before heading off to do his job. She grabbed his hand. He looked down at her hand and then at him. He knew that he had several things that he needed to get done, though he wasn't sure what she was doing. She had become rather clingy of late, which did confuse Godric. She let go of his hand and shook her head. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off. However, he had no idea what would happen after he left.

It was a little while later when Godric was suddenly pulled into the castle by Rowena. She was pulling him in as fast as she could. "Laurene collapsed. She hit her head." Godric stopped in his tracks. It caused Rowena to jerk to a stop as she looked at him. He couldn't believe what she had said. His chest started tightening painfully at the words that had been said. He started to hyperventilate as his chest seemed to get tighter and tighter to the point that it was physically painful.

He looked at Rowena. "What happened? Why did she collapse?" He had no idea what could have been the cause of her collapse. There was no reason that he could think of. He then thought back to her actions earlier in the day. It started to make him worry more and more about the woman that he was married to. Rowena shook her head. She didn't seem to know any more than she had already said. Godric's chest was tightening in such a way that he was sure that he wouldn't be able to breathe. He collapsed to his knees when the pain started to take away all of his energy. He gasped for breath as he tried to get control over what was happening. Rowena kneeled next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He then blacked out.

~End Flashback~

Godric shook his head as he finally managed to pull his mind out of the past. He wasn't sure what that particular moment meant, other then the fact that he was experiencing the same pain that he had then. Yet, this pain wasn't causing him to black out like before. It was dragging his mind through the past, though not to the point that he was going to black out. He shook a bit as he tried to push the feeling away. He wondered if something had happened to Severus.

That thought stopped him. He felt that there was no way that this was relating to Severus. Yet, that thought process was mainly because he felt as if the man had betrayed him by essentially giving him to the headmaster. His chest tightened again. It was almost like something was trying to get his attention. He wasn't sure what it was or what it could be. He let out a slow breath. "I'm going to be all right. This is nothing like that incident. Laurene was my wife. This isn't my wife. Why would I be reacting like this?" His mind couldn't come up with an answer.

Ash came into the room and sat on the bed next to his father. "What's wrong?" Godric looked at the boy and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to tell him. He shook his head and kissed the top of the boy's head. He looked at the little boy and realized that he hadn't really thought about his little girl very much. Yet, he figured that was because he now knew what happened to her. She had gotten away from a bad situation. The only problem was that he still couldn't find it in himself to forgive his old friend for what he had done. Focusing on those thoughts seemed to lighten the feeling in his chest.

Godric shook his head again. "Nothing's wrong, Ash. I was just thinking about some things. We might have to leave here soon. I'm hoping that we don't, but I'll do whatever I can to protect you." Ash looked at him with that look of curiosity that he had inherited from his father. He didn't say anything. He knew that Godric was talking about something that he would eventually find out. The two remained silent. Ash wanted to comfort his father and Godric needed his son right then. After all, they could at least count on each other for being truthful, which was all that was truly important.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	42. Chapter 42: Attempts at Sneaking

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 42 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 775  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 42: Attempts at Sneaking

Godric looked around as he took in the sight of the empty corridor. It was two in the morning and he had been waiting for hours to be able to head towards the hospital wing unseen. He stood outside of the hospital wing. He didn't want to be seen by the medi-witch. He wanted to get what he was after and leave. The pain that he was feeling had been bothering him. He had been doing so well to ignore it while Ash was awake, but he still couldn't get rid of the intense ache.

He took in a deep breath and opened the hospital wing doors as quietly as possible. There was nobody in the wing, a fact that Godric found unusual. He knew that there usually was someone in the wing at all times during the school year. This meant that the silence was rather unnerving for him. He let out a small breath and made his way over to the potions cabinet. He knew that there would be wards around the cabinet. He had seen Madam Pomfrey cast spells before opening the cabinet on many occasions. He took out his wand and stood there for a moment. It was taking him a moment to recall what spell he needed, but he managed to do so. He began to quietly whisper the words of the spell. The wards lit up. The wards appeared to comprise of spells that identified when an unauthorized person opened the cabinet. Those were wards that Godric knew how to dismantle. However, a hand grabbed his wrist before he could start casting the spells that he needed to. He almost jumped at the contact of the hand, though that was only because he was very startled by the unexpected touch. He took a deep breath and turned to face the person that had grabbed his wrist.

He ended up staring into a pair of black eyes that belonged to Severus. Godric swallowed at the look that Severus was giving him. He could see that the man wasn't happy. Godric cleared his throat. "Is there something that I can do for you?" He was going to try and be polite. He was also going to act as if he hadn't just been caught trying to break into the medi-witch's potions cupboard.

Severus' scowl deepened. He didn't look happy, though that wasn't very shocking. "You're breaking into Poppy's cupboard. I would call that against the rules. However, I'm not that surprised that you're breaking the rules. That's standard for you. You did break the laws of time travel as well. I have to wonder what happened to the real Godric Gryffindor." Godric scowled at the words that had left Severus' mouth.

Godric's free hand became a fist. "I didn't break the rules of time travel. It isn't my fault that I was snatched by a flash of light and then deposited into the past without so much as a choice. Now, unhand me." He gave an especially hard dug against Severus' hand in order to get the man to let him go. Severus did so. Godric fell backwards and landed against the very cabinet that he had intended to break into. A rattling noise came from the cabinet moments after he had landed against it. It was the kind of noise that meant that there would be vials that would fall and break when the cabinet doors were opened. Yet, that was the least of Godric's worries. The pain that he had been experiencing came back in full force. He gasped and fell to his knees as the pain hit him quite hard.

Severus stared at Godric. He didn't seem to know what to make of all that he had just witnessed. The door to the matron's room opened and she stepped out with her wand in hand. "What's going on?" She looked at Severus standing over Godric. She raised an eyebrow. Godric, on the other hand, did what he had to do. He got to his feet as fast as possible and rushed out of the ward. He was in pain, but he would survive. Yet, he was forced to stop by someone stepping into his path. He saw that the person was Sirius. The man seemed to look apologetic.

His wand was in his hand. "I'm sorry for this." He then cast a spell. Godric recognized the spell as the stunning spell. Yet, the pain that he had been feeling lanced through him right as he was going to dodge the spell. The spell hit him and he was knocked out like all of other victims of the spell.

A/N: Well, here you go. It seems as if someone is up to something. Later.


	43. Chapter 43: Order Headquarters

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling, and I do not make any money off of this.**

_Title_: Tempus Transferre  
_Characters_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Laurene Fensworth, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ash Gryffindor and Hazel Gryffindor, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger  
_Chapter_: 43 of unknown  
_Number of words in Chapter_: 1,060  
_Rating_: M  
_Pairings_: Harry (Godric)/Severus, Godric/Laurene  
_Genre_: Drama/Supernatural  
_Warnings_: AU, Time Travel, slash, amnesia, reincarnation, spoilers through book four, mentions of character death and the standard anything else that this demented author can think of.  
_Summary_: On this fifteenth birthday, things don't go exactly as planned. He is faced with an interesting dilemma, and yet he can't even remember what happened. Harry is left with no memory and stuck in a time that he doesn't know anything about. Now he must face this new world with a new identity and help the world move onto a better time.  
_Notes_: For this story, I am writing it for my friend, it was her who wanted to see Harry as Godric for a change. The title is Latin for Time Shift.

Chapter 43: Order Headquarters

Godric groaned as consciousness returned to him. He tried to move his arm so that he could rub his eyes, but he found that he couldn't. Godric's eyes to snap open at that. He looked down at his wrists and stared. His wrists were bound to the arms of the chair that he was sitting on. He blinked and looked around. He wasn't sure what was going on. The last thing that he could remember was Sirius casting a spell at him. Godric groaned at the realization of what had happened.

The door across from him opened right as he looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore walk into the room. He started to try and pry his wrists free from the ropes. He would have spelled them off, but he seemed to be missing his wand. He could feel that it wasn't in the holster that he normally kept on his wrist. He glared at the bearded man. "Let go of me." He tugged hard on one of the straps. He could feel it cutting into his wrist.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Calm down, Mr. Potter." Godric glared even more at that. He still stood by the fact that he was no longer Harry Potter. He wouldn't ever be again. That was the truth as far as he was concerned. He tugged at his wrists again. He could feel the bonds loosen a bit. It wasn't enough to get his arm free, but it was something that he hadn't had before.

Godric scowled at him. "Go away, Dumbledore. My name isn't Mr. Potter. My name is Godric Gryffindor. I told you that I haven't been Harry Potter in a long time. As far as everything goes, that boy died over ten years ago. Well, okay two years for all of you, but he died when I lost my memory and I spent years living as Godric Gryffindor. I'm twenty-eight, that's thirteen years since I was that boy." He pulled again to try and loosen the bonds that held onto him. He was determined to get away. The main worry in his mind was for his son. He didn't want the boy to be alone for too long.

The door opened again. Godric looked over the headmaster's shoulder and saw Severus walk in. He was scowling more at that. He didn't want to see the man. Yet, it appeared as if the man was there for a reason. Severus scowled at Godric and looked at the headmaster. "Headmaster, the rest of the Order is waiting for you to start the meeting."

Dumbledore sighed. "These are the problems of being a leader." He looked at Godric after he said those words. "We'll speak after the meeting. I believe that everyone will be happy that you're here and have returned after so long." He nodded to Severus and walked out. Godric frowned as he watched the exchange. He had no idea why the headmaster wasn't dragging Severus off with him. Of course, he knew that the man was probably sending some sort of message to Severus with that nod.

Severus looked at Godric. "You do know how to continue causing trouble for everyone." Godric glared at him. He was tired of comments like that. No matter what life he was living, he wasn't purposefully trying to cause trouble. He didn't want to be in the middle of any situation. He just couldn't understand why he was such a trouble magnet. Yet, it was a fact that he had gotten used to over the past thirteen years.

Godric shook his head. "I don't try to cause trouble. However, I do wonder why you're still here? Shouldn't you be in on that order meeting as well?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked the question. He wanted to get rid of Severus.

Severus shook his head. That gesture threw Godric for a loop. He had never seen the man shake his head in a manner that looked so resigned. Usually his headshakes were the kind that made one think of anger. At least when it came to anything relating to Harry Potter that is. Severus looked at him and pulled a wand out of his sleeve. Godric's eyes were immediately drawn to the wand. He recognized it as his own wand. The man scowled. "I hate to do this. However, it appears that the two of us are bound in ways that are unbreakable. That means that leaving you to the headmaster would leave a bad taste in my mouth. I already moved your boy. This is your wand." He held it out to Godric, making sure that the handle faced the younger man. Godric wrapped his fingers around the handle of his wand. He didn't get a chance to angle his hand as Severus pulled out his own and cast a spell that removed the ropes. Godric immediately stood up and pointed his wand at Severus. He wasn't sure about trusting the man.

Severus put his wand away and held up his hands. "Don't worry. I only have a portkey for you." He held out a necklace that had a P shaped pendant on the end of it. Godric looked at with a hint of worry. Severus stared at him. "This will take you to your son. You should know that I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." Godric knew that. He reached out and carefully took the necklace. Severus let it go. "It will go off in thirty seconds. I might meet you at the place soon." He then turned and walked out. The minute that he left, Godric felt a pull at his navel. He was then pulled out of the room and sent spinning through the portkey vortex. It didn't take long for him to land at the portkey's destination. He collapsed to his knees.

He looked up right as a child came barrelling at him. He saw Ash and wrapped his arms around the boy the moment that they crashed into each other. He held onto Ash. "Oh, thank you." He kissed the top of Ash's head and held onto the boy. Severus was confusing him to no end, but he was grateful toward the man right then. Now, if only he knew what he could expect, it would make life a lot easier.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. It seems as if Severus is wising up. Later.


End file.
